


Demonios

by dianasicaru



Series: Una vida nueva [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Christmas, F/M, Religious Fanaticism, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/pseuds/dianasicaru
Summary: Mulder esta de regreso en los expedientes X, y todo aun es nuevo, Scully esperando un bebe, Dogget a cargo de la sección, todo se acomoda poco a poco de nuevo en su regreso al mundo de los vivos.Y para no perder la costumbre un nuevo caso que los llevara a un escondido pueblo, donde las personas en quienes deberías confiar, resultan ser el peor enemigo.





	1. CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia salio derivada de un reto con la bella y maravillosa Odamaebrown y el fabuloso Blacksmoke, a quienes conosco de lafanficteca.net y wattpad, se supone que era un reto para navidad pero por razones extras se ha prolongado hasta después de la fecha, así que espero les guste, que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, prometo no tardar en subirles la continuación.

  

**D E M O N I O S**

**Capitulo 1**

**09 DICIEMBRE**  
Edificio Hoover  
Oficinas del FBI  
14:21 HRS.

Diciembre por fin había llegado, y como cualquier ciudad en estas fechas navideñas, no había más que canciones con los villancicos tocando en las radios por cualquier comercio en el que pasaras,  las luces que adornaban las noches llenándolas de color y alegría, todos corriendo por sus compras de última hora, y ni que decir de las personas vistiendo con alegres playeras en las que se leían ¨Santa me he portado bien¨ o ¨Santa he sido un buen niño este año¨, portando gorros de de santa o incluso diademas con orejas de reno.

Así que las oficinas del FBI no estaban exentas de todas estas cosas, las secretarias usaban esos suéteres tejidos con alguna figura que parecía todo menos un pino de navidad o un mono de nieve, preparando intercambios de regalos, adornando lo que pudieran con foquitos de colores y escarchas, podía respirarse ese ambiente navideño por cada pasillo de cada oficina en el todo el edificio.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su regreso, y ante tantas sorpresas, Mulder se encontraba aun sobrellevando todas las situaciones, lo X-files ya no estaban a su cargo, pero Skinner había movido algunas influencias, quemado algunos cartuchos, a insistencia de Scully, para que el regresara a laborar aunque Dogget siguiera a la cabeza por estos momentos, todos pensaban que era lo mejor para Mulder, incorporarse de nuevo al trabajo le vendría bien, necesitaba adaptarse de nuevo a todo y que mejor manera que trabajar en lo que a él siempre le había gustado, por lo que él siempre había dado la vida, anteponiendo todo en busca de la verdad, así que Skinner no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarlo a regresar, al final se consideraba su amigo y como todos querían lo mejor para él.

Caminando rumbo al elevador para ir a la oficina del sótano, acompañado de Dogget, caminaba Mulder haciendo platica amena con él, no era de su total agrado, y le molestaba su actitud algunas veces arrogante, dos escépticos en contra de un  ferviente creyente, definitivamente no era un juego limpio,  pero Scully le había pedido que se llevara bien con él, ella le aseguraba que era buena persona, y que podían confiar en él, así que si Scully lo decía debía de tener toda la razón, pensaba él, al fin y al cabo fue ella la que trabajo con el todo el tiempo, y a lo que Mulder alcanzo a leer en algunos de los caso que tuvieron durante todo este tiempo que él había estado desaparecido, Doggett siempre le cuido la espalda, incluso fue gracias a él que la investigación sobre su búsqueda continuo activa.

Aunque su relación con Scully no estaba en la mejor de sus etapas, seguía marchando lenta, había muchas cosas de que hablar, despertar de ese largo sueño y encontrarla embarazada había sido la mayor de sus sorpresas y en su momento una de sus tristezas pensando que ella después de todo ese tiempo, al fin alejada de él había logrado hacer su vida con alguien que le pudiera dar todo lo que ella merecía.

Afortunadamente después de algunas discusiones, ella le hizo ver que ese bebe era suyo, que era de ambos, le conto como se había enterado de todo y como intento comunicarse con el inmediatamente después de que el médico se lo informo, pero claro ya era demasiado tarde.

Si tan solo él se hubiera enterado antes, se hubieran ahorrado tantas angustias, y hubiera podido disfrutar con ella toda esta aventura del embarazo, juntos, como merecían estar los dos.

Así que de alguna forma a sus 7 meses de embarazo, Mulder no desperdiciaba ningún momento para pasar con ella y disfrutar de esta etapa, o al menos lo que restara de ella, procuraba consentirla, cuidarla mucho más que antes, si antes era sobreprotector, se podía decir que ahora era definitivamente un perro guardián, dormía generalmente siempre en su departamento, no habían hablado de eso aun formalmente, pero Mulder esperaba que todo se resolviera conforme a la marcha, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-¨ ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora en navidad, algo en especial Mulder?¨- comienza a decir Dogget sonando casual mientras ojea el periódico en sus manos.

Entran al elevador y Mulder pulsa el botón del sótano.

-¨Bueno Scully generalmente lo pasa con su familia, aunque ha mencionado que está muy cansada para lidiar con toda esa hiperactividad de su madre, añadiendo que esta tan emocionada de la llegada de su nieto,  así que tal vez lo pasemos en casa, no sé, no tenemos planeado nada aun¨

La puerta del elevador se abre y caminan sobre el pasillo, cuando alcanzan a ver como algo parpadea intermitentemente, no recordaban que antes de salir de  la oficina a recoger unos papeles esas luces estuvieran, así que Mulder acelero su paso para entrar a la oficina.

-¨Maldición Scully!!! ¨-dice Mulder acercándose rápidamente a ella- ¨ ¿Qué diablos haces arriba de esa escalera?!!! Por dios Scully”

Ella solo lo mira, y sonríe, sabe bien que todo eso del embarazo trae a Mulder con los nervios mas alterados que de costumbre, pero lo único que ella quería era amenizar el ambiente acorde a la temporada, había comprado esas luces un par de semanas antes, y no tenía nada que hacer, su reporte estaba terminado, había añadido las notas a los expedientes que lo ameritaban, y Mulder y Dogget se habían ido a recoger unos papeles y unos sobres tardándose una eternidad, intento hablar con el personal de mantenimiento para que la ayudaran pero nadie bajo, y decidió hacerlo ella misma, que tan difícil podía ser, al final de cuentas estaba embarazada, no estaba enferma ni lisiada.

-¨Ohh vamos Mulder!! No puedes decir que no se ven lindas… le dan ese toque especial a nuestra oficina… se respira ahora si la navidad…¨

Le dice Scully burlándose, estirándose para alcanzar a poner el último tramo de la tira en uno de los extremos del muro.

-¨No podías esperar a que llegáramos… vamos… solo… solo baja de ahí ya… yo lo hare¨

Mulder estaba justo delante de ella en la escalera, con una de sus manos sosteniendo la escalera, y con la otra estirada agarraba una de las piernas de Scully.

-¨Por dios Mulder estoy aquí ya… no soy estúpida… solo necesito amarrar bien esto aquí y…¨- le dice estirándose todo lo que puede, poniendo a Mulder mas tenso y nervioso- ¨… ves listo!!!¨

Dogget estaba cruzado de brazos, expectante ante la situación, le divertía ver a esos dos, en lo que parecía ser una relación, una gran amistad, la realidad es que desconocía en gran parte el tipo de relación que llevaban, así como el edificio entero, pero aun así todo mundo sabían que tenían algo, y sabían que ese bebe no podía ser de nadie más que de Mulder.

-¨Debo decir que realmente se ve bien este lugar así Dana¨

-¨Por supuesto que se ve bien John, fue mi idea… este lugar necesitaba algo… no por estar en el sótano perderemos el espíritu navideño¨

Scully comienza a bajar las escaleras intentando tener la misma precaución que cuando subió, pero bajar realmente se le estaba complicando más de lo que hubiera pensado que seria, el peso de la barriga, le hacía perder un poco el equilibrio, tenía que bajar de frente, ya que de la otra forma aunque sería más sencillo su condición no le ayudaba, y aunque intentaba bajar paso a paso, un peldaño a la vez, de un momento a otro su pie resbalo, dejando caer todo su peso enfrente y en el camino pegarse en la cabeza en una de las lámpara, Mulder que estaba enfrente reacciono rápidamente tomándola de los muslos, para después pasar una mano por su cintura y terminar de bajarla de la escalera.

-¨Estas bien… dios Scully!! Te sientes bien¨

Dogget se acerco rápidamente con una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, y al ver la sangre en su frente, rápidamente llamo al personal de enfermería.

-¨No es nada… John cuelga ese maldito teléfono…¨- dice mientras se soba la frente sintiendo la sangre en sus dedos.

-¨NO NO… quiero que te revisen… tal vez deberíamos de ir al Hospital y…¨

-¨Mulder solo me pegue con la estúpida lámpara… no es nada… solo necesito ir al baño para poder verme…¨

Mulder no podía evitar sentirse angustiado, pensaba que si tuviera una varita mágica la hubiera encerrado en una maldita burbuja, que la protegiera de todo a su alrededor.

-¨Insisto en que deberías de ir al médico Scully, ínsito en que tu licencia de maternidad no debería de estar bajo discusión cada vez que lo hablamos¨

Ella emite un profundo suspiro y voltea los ojos, sabe podría ya haber metido su incapacidad, pero no quería estar sola en casa, prefería estar cerca de él, prefería mantenerse activa, moriría de aburrimiento en casa sin nada que hacer, a pesar de todo prefería mil veces terminar los reportes inconclusos de Mulder, que pasarse todo el día viendo la televisión y comiendo golosinas y comida chatarra, lo que era un buen indicio de que ese bebe que cargaba llevaba la genética Mulder, porque desde que inicio el embarazo, intentando llevar una dieta estricta y saludable para ambos, se encontró con que los yogurts con polen que tanto le gustaban antes ahora le daban nauseas tan solo con verlos, por lo que su refrigerador  ahora estaba lleno de cosas dulces, aun así intentaba en lo que más se pudiera seguir una dieta saludable.

Se levanta de la silla con la ayuda de Mulder para ir a los baños y revisar la herida, con Mulder tras de ella.

-¨Sabes que puedo hacer esto sola verdad Mulder… no necesito que me sigas… además el baño dice ´Mujeres´…¨- le dice ella señalando el letrero antes de entrar.

-¨Por favor Scully me sorprendes… como si las reglas alguna vez me hubieran importado¨

Le dice mientras abre la puerta del baño para dejarla entrar.

Scully inmediatamente se acerca al espejo y con una toalla que moja un poco en agua tibia, comienza a limpiarse los restos de sangre, Mulder no hace nada más que mirarla atento recargado en la puerta de entrada del baño cruzado de brazos.

-¨ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí Scully? ¨- ella ni si quiera lo mira, sabe que en cierta forma tiene razón, pero no quiere darle el gusto de saberlo- ¨Dana… ¨

-¨Lo se Mulder… te prometo que tendré mas cuidado, no volveré a hacer algo así ok…? además solo fue un raspón… lo ves¨- señala su frente, que solo le ha quedado con un pequeño morado, ella se intenta acomodar el cabello de tal forma que no se note, pero al final le es imposible.

Cuando regresan a la oficina Dogget está al teléfono, lo observan por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que por fin termina la llamada.

-¨Era Skinner… nos quiere en su oficina… a los tres de inmediato¨

Mulder no hace más que suspirar frustrado, Skinner no podía llamar para nada bueno, esto debía significar que tenían un caso, y era lo que menos quería en este momento, que Scully se involucrara en un caso, no en su condición, no acercándose navidad, cuando por fin podrían celebrarlo juntos, como unas personas normales, eso era lo que el quería con Scully, quería ofrecerle una vida normal, darle lo que ella merecía, y que mejor comienzo que esta segunda oportunidad, no pensaba desperdiciarla, no pensaba poner en riesgo una vez mas lo que con tanto trabajo le estaba costando recuperar.

No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar a la oficina de Skinner, la secretaria de inmediato los paso, y se con la indicación se sentaron los tres en las sillas frente a su escritorio, esperando a que el terminara la llamada.

Mulder solo miraba a todos lados, nervioso, ni en esos tiempos cuando de verdad había hecho alguna tontería y sabia que sería regañado o suspendido, se había sentido tan nervioso, pero Scully parecía de lo más tranquila, descansando sus manos en la barriga, y Dogget solo jugaba con su corbata, acomodándola.

-¨Que bueno que están aquí… agente Scully… me da gusto ver que está bien… tal parece que ese bebe será grande… como su padre…¨- dice mirando a Mulder por arriba de los lentes con una pequeña sonrisa, que el de igual manera le devuelve- ¨Bueno los mande llamar por que se puso en contacto conmigo el Sheriff Mackenzie de un pueblo a unas horas de aquí …¨- dice mientras ojea unas notas en el expediente en su escritorio y se levanta para proporcionarles un expediente a cada uno con todo la información, ellos sin dudar comienzan a ojear el expediente en sus manos-¨El sheriff Mackenzie es un buen amigo mío de la infancia, estuvimos en el mismo regimiento durante unos años hasta que el decidió claudicar, de hecho este es un favor personal agentes… yo se que solo faltan unas semanas para navidad, estamos en épocas festivas y ¨

-¨Espere espere un momento…¨- le dice Mulder interrumpiéndolo- ¨Aquí dice que un grupo de alrededor de 5 mujeres sean suicidado bajo condiciones desconocidas… 5 mujeres… embarazadas… ¨

-¨Mulder…¨- le dice Scully reprendiéndolo, sabiendo el camino por el que quiere llevar las cosas.

-¨Noo… no… no solo eso… las 5 mujeres estaban en su tercer trimestre de embarazo, los familiares dicen que… ammm… que las 5 aseguraban que algo estaba mal con su bebe, que era alguna clase de demonio, que les hablaba y les pedían hacer cosas fuera de lo común, entre ellas, eran lastimarse a ellas mismas… Señor con todo el respeto… no estoy seguro de que Scully deba participar en este caso…¨

-¨Agente Mulder...¨- le dice Skinner quitándose las gafas, mientras masajea el puente de su nariz- ¨Yo sé el riesgo que esto implica para la agente Scully este caso… ¨

-¨El embarazo de Scully ha sido de riesgo desde que inicio… no puedes mandarla a esto Walter…¨- Mulder voltea a mirar a Scully molesto, angustiado, pero sobre todo preocupado- ¨Lo siento Scully yo no quiero hacerte un lado…. Diablos!!! tú lo sabes… sabes que tu ayuda siempre es la mejor, que eres la parte cuerda de todo esto… pero  es demasiado riesgo…¨

-¨Creo que podríamos echar un  vistazo Mulder… soy totalmente capaz de…¨

-¨Agente Mulder…. Mulder créeme que soy consciente de lo que te estoy pidiendo, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que esto significa para ustedes dos, este… milagro… nadie mejor que yo sabe por lo que han pasado para lograrlo… lo único que estoy pidiendo es que den un vistazo, que hagan algunas entrevistas y vean como esta todo por allá, el sheriff Mackenzie piensa que es una clase de alucinógeno el que les está dando a todas ellas pero no han encontrado la fuente, es ahí donde los necesito a ustedes tres para hacer esas conexiones… y si algo se pone complicado, no tendrá que dudar ni un solo segundo en regresar y dar por cerrado el caso para esta sección , dejaremos que otra se encargue de ello…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué no dejar que otro se encargue de ello desde ahorita?¨

Scully no sabía ni siquiera que decir, por una parte se sentía preocupada, finalmente el caso la podía poner como una futura víctima y lo que menos quería era poner en riesgo a su bebe, pero por otro lado su profesionalismo le decía que el trabajo era así, ella había elegido esta vida, y sabía muy bien todo lo que conlleva ser agente de campo.

Sabía que aunque a Mulder estuviera en verdad interesado por este caso, su parte por fin racional le hacía declinar a él, aunque tuviera toda la pinta de un expediente X.

-¨Por qué no vamos solo Mulder y yo… vemos como están las cosas… si consideramos que es muy riesgoso pediremos que trasladen los cuerpos para las autopsias hasta Quantico de ser posible y que trabajes colaborado desde acá¨- por fin después de tanto darle vueltas Doggett por fin hablo.

-¨Ya he arreglado eso y los cuerpos están esperándola en una pequeña morgue que tiene el pueblo,  no podemos trasladarlos hasta acá, los familiares solo están esperando las autopsias para hacer lo propio, de hecho fue muy difícil conseguir que autorizaran hacerlo… es un caso algo delicado por la naturaleza de la que estamos hablando… ¨

-¨Aquí dice que una de ellas sigue con vida, está en un hospital, y su bebe está bien aunque ella está algo delicada… son 6 victimas en total… solo ella logro salvarse¨

-¨Es la hija del Sheriff… es la única que sobrevivió, la encontraron justo a tiempo cuando iba a tirarse por un acantilado, tropezó cuando iba corriendo hacia el borde, se fracturo una pierna  junto con otra clase de problemas y complicaciones, pero se salvo, los exámenes toxicológicos no muestran nada en sus sistema que pudiera llevarla a esa conducta, el médico dijo que estaba como en una clase de trance cuando despertó, y no paraba de repetir que alguien o algo venia por su bebe hasta que de un momento a otro despertó y volvió a la normalidad, no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, no recuerda por que se dirigía hacia allá… y eso lo único que se…¨- dice Skinner sentándose de nuevo en a silla y colocándose sus gafas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Mulder solo la mira, sabe que ella es capaz de todo, y lo que menos quiere es hacerla sentir menos, sabe que es una mujer fuerte, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría de trabajar, mucho menos si eso implicaba salvar la vida de una persona.

-¨Creo que iremos a dar un vistazo… que Scully haga las autopsias en lo que Doggett y yo hacemos unas entrevistas y exploramos el lugar… pero en cuanto tu trabajo termine Scully tú y ese bebe se regresan a Washington…¨

Ella asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente mientras acaricia su barriga.

-¨Ok perfecto… manténganme al tanto de todo, si es necesario yo mismo iré por Scully, solo avísame Mulder y yo mismo iré por ella cuando su trabajo allá termine¨

Saliendo de ahí, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para partir a la mañana siguiente, por lo que Skinner les había dado el día para arreglar su equipaje y descansar para el viaje, eran alrededor de 5 horas de camino, así que pasarían por Dogget en la madrugada para estar allá  a mas tardar a las 9 de la mañana.

**Georgetown**  
Departamento de Scully  
14:21 HRS.

Después de hacer unas compras y pararse a comprar la pizza por la que Scully había sentido antojo durante toda la mañana, por fin estaban en casa. 

Mulder le insistió para que descansara en el sillón de la sala, no sin antes ayudarle a quitar sus zapatos y masajear sus pies un poco, para después comenzar a traer las cosas para comer en la mesa de centro, era mas cómodo para ella permanecer en el sillón que estar en las pequeñas sillas del comedor, y últimamente se había estado quejando un poco mas de dolores en las caderas y la cintura, a lo que ella solo decía que era normal, en estos meses el bebe comenzaba a prepararse  para salir, a Mulder le ponía nervioso pero intentaba leer sobre ello, había comprado un libro de papas primerizos, e intentaba estar al tanto de todo, cualquier molestia por pequeña que fuera.                                                                               

-¨Así que pizza he….¨

Le dice Mulder en tono burlón mientras ella le da una gran mordida a su rebanada.

-¨Que te puedo decir… este bebe es todo un Mulder¨

´Todo un Mulder´ pensaba él en las palabras que Scully acaba de decir.

Se escuchaba raro, era su hijo, quien se hubiera imaginado que el, Fox Mulder por fin tendría una familia, y aunque sentía ese miedo, no podía estar más que contento con todo esto, aun no sabía cómo lo cargaría sin que se le cayera, o lo que era cambiar un pañal o darle la mamila , pero de una cosa si estaba aseguro totalmente y esa era que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ellos, ver a su hijo crecer y que le dijera ´PAPA´, estar en cada etapa de su pequeña vida, y por qué no, los milagros sucedían todos los días, estaba listo para ser  un hombre de familia aunque eso significara renunciar al FBI y ser maestro de psicología en alguna escuela.

O también podría ser hija, Mulder no lo sabía, había quedado con Scully que no quería saberlo, que quería que fuera por lo menos la única sorpresa que tuviera, aunque francamente se moría de la curiosidad cada vez que iban de compras con Scully y veía todas esas cosas para bebes, o la vez que fueron a la ecografía, había estado a punto de pedir que se lo dijeran ya, pero se resistió, además Scully era una tumba en cuestión a secretos, así que bajo ningún argumento había hecho alusión al género del bebe.

-¨Sabes he estado pensando que este año en verdad quiero poner un árbol de navidad¨- Mulder la mira  sonriendo divertido-¨No me mires así… lo digo en serio… sé que no hacemos esas cosas, de hecho nunca lo he hecho en casa, solo en casa de mi madre, pero… no sé, estamos en una nueva oportunidad intentando algo nuevo… quisiera que esta fuera una costumbre… ya sabes nuestra¨

En la mira tiernamente asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque nunca fue algo que en su caso celebrara, al menos no desde la desaparición de su hermana, y generalmente siempre la pasaba solo en esas fechas desde que tenía memoria, lo consideraba parte de la mercadotecnia, solo una forma más para que las gran des empresas se hicieran de dinero fácil a base del consumismo, pero Scully había crecido de manera diferente a él, siempre rodeada de su familia así que de verdad quería hacer estas cosas, estos detalles eran los que hacían a las familias ser eso, familias, con toda esta clase de celebración, reuniones, los regalos, la cena.

Después de terminar de comer Mulder levanto los platos y limpio la pequeña mesa mientras ella tomaba una ducha y justo cuando se disponía a sentarse escucho a Scully llamándolo, no hizo más que pegar la carrera al baño y entra despavorido, mientras ella lo miraba asustada.

-¨¿¿Por dios Mulder que te pasa??!!¨

 Ella cubriéndose atrás de las cortinas de baño, con el cabello escurriendo, desconcertada.

-¨ ¿Qué paso?¨- le dice el agitado por el maratón que acababa de dar.

-¨Solo olvide mi bata en el cuarto… ¿Podrías traérmela?¨

El emitió un gran suspiro de alivio y busco la bata del baño, necesitaba tranquilizarse con todo esto, lo sabía bien, pero simplemente no podía, el embarazo de Scully lo tenia bastante tenso últimamente, muy nervioso, ella le había platicado que antes de su regreso tuvo que ingresar por un par de días en el hospital, algunas complicaciones propias del embarazo pero nada de lo que debiera preocuparse realmente.  
   
Con la bata ya en las manos se dirigió al baño nuevamente y se la entrego junto con su otra toalla, quedándose ahí, observándola, contemplándola, su cuerpo había cambiado bastante, aunque seguía siendo diminuta y pequeña, la barriga estaba prominente, y sus senos habían aumentado de tamaño a como el recordaba que eran, su cabello lo veía de un rojo más intenso, igual que el azul de sus ojos, debía ser después de todo eso a lo que llamaban ¨brillo especial¨ de las mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas, y eso le encantaba, se veía radiante.

-¨Sabes Mulder… necesitas tranquilizarte un poco… estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa con todo esto del embarazo, en verdad… solo disfrútalo… después estarás rogando por que se hubiera quedado en mi barriga por un par de meses más¨

El se acerca y le ayuda a salir de la ducha, dándole un dulce beso en los labios que la toma desprevenida, pero Scully no hace más que corresponder a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, tocando su abdomen con su gran barriga, Mulder baja las manos a su cintura, profundizando el beso un poco más, la deseaba, deseaba estar con ella una vez más, había pasado mucho desde su ultima vez, y esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde hacía unos días.

Sin romper el beso la guio hasta la habitación, parándose a la orilla de la cama mientras le quitaba la bata de baño, dejándola desnuda entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, marcando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares desde arriba hasta las caderas.

Su erección se hacía cada vez más evidente bajo el tacto de la mano de Scully que lo apretaba por encima de sus pantalones.

-¨Creo que esto es lo que necesitas para relajarte de una buena vez Mulder¨

Le dice entre cada beso hasta que el desciende por la curva de su cuello, mientras ella intenta desabrochar sus pantalones.

Continúan en su laborioso trabajo, besando su clavícula mientras la aprieta de las caderas acercándola lo más posible a él y justo cuando Mulder posa las manos en la barriga de Scully, siente una pequeña patada, el de inmediato rompe el beso y mira a Scully con una sonrisa que no puede evitar, ella mira su panza y observa como el bebe comienza a moverse por todos lados, mas inquieto que de costumbre.

Mulder inmediatamente posa sus manos en la barriga, siguiendo cada movimiento del bebe, poniéndose al nivel de su panza, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras Scully acaricia su cabello, cautivada por el momento.

-¨Hola hola… pequeño…¨- voltea a mirar a Scully alzando la ceja, esperando su confirmación.

-¨O… puede ser pequeña… no lo sabemos Mulder¨

-¨Tú lo sabes… sabes…¨- dice depositando un suave beso en su panza, y levantándose sin dejar de acariciar cada movimiento del bebe-¨ tal vez debas decírmelo… si Scully…estoy listo para saberlo Scully… ¿qué es?¨

-¨No Mulder… dijiste que esperarías… dijiste que querías que fuera una sorpresa y no caeré en tu juego, vas a esperar…¨

-¨OHH VAMOS!! Scully… yo solo quiero saberlo, tu sabes que soy muy testarudo, sería capaz de buscar a los chicos y entrar a ese maldito consultorio a ver tu expediente… tu sabes que lo haría¨

Ella solo se ríe y vuelve a contemplar los ojos de Mulder, le encanta ver esa emoción en sus ojos, ese brillo.

-¨Sabes creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después… este bebe está demasiado emocionado, y la verdad me lastima un poco, quisiera solo recostarme un poco y esperar a que se relaje… esta hiperactividad debió de sacarla a ti también Mulder¨

-¨Mientras se parezca a ti en todo lo demás Scully…¨

Le dice mientras acaricia sus hombros dulcemente hasta bajar por sus brazos y descansar las manos en su barriga  nuevamente.

-¨Lo siento… lo dejaremos para después¨

Él le da un beso suave en los labios y le ayuda recogiendo su bata nuevamente, ella se amarra el cordón y comienza con su rutina, Mulder solo se sienta en la cama, mientras observa su ir y venir entre el espejo y el ropero.

-¨Si tienes energía Scully podríamos ir a buscar el árbol de navidad… será divertido¨

-¨En verdad quieres hacerlo Mulder… no quiero obligarte a nada o imponerte algo que…¨- ella se voltea para verlo, con las manos en la cintura- ¨yo se que todo esto… tu regreso… el bebe… todo es demasiado y no quiero abrumarte, que te sientas incomodo pensando que tienes que complacerme y…¨

-¨No Scully en verdad quiero hacer esto… sé que no hemos hablado mucho de esto… pero en verdad deseo esto más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida… ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo, fuimos demasiado testarudos, estuvimos ciegos en no querer aceptar las cosas y no quiero perder ni un minuto más… quiero esta vida contigo Scully… con nuestro bebe… en una casa grande donde pueda correr y jugar… tal vez con un perro, donde podamos ser solo nosotros, empezando de nuevo¨

Ella voltea a mirarlo, con los ojos rojos, con algunas lagrimas a punto de caer, no había escuchado a Mulder decirle esas cosas, desde su regreso fue muy poco lo que habían hablado sobre una vida juntos, sabía de antemano que las cosas se estaban moviendo bajo esa dirección, pero ninguno de los dos había expresado con palabras propiamente ese sentir o esa necesidad, así que en este momento que lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera, así tan natural y de la nada, sabía que sus sentimientos eran auténticos, y que deseaba esto tanto como ella, aunque la realidad era que conocía a Mulder como la palma de su mano, y no dudaba del amor que sentía por ella y el bebe, pero en cierta forma, la pare racional de su cerebro quería escucharlo, que saliera de sus labios.

Mulder se levanta rápidamente para abrazarla, protegiéndola entere sus fuertes y largos brazos,  mientras besa su cabeza, sobando suavemente su espalda.

-¨Lo siento… son estas malditas hormonas Mulder¨

-¨Por qué no aceptas que soy  un romántico Scully y te han conmovido mis palabras¨

Ella lo mira y le da un golpe en el pecho, para después volver a recargar su cabeza.

-¨Te amo Mulder¨

-¨Y yo te amo a ti Scully¨

Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, de la cercanía que tanto les hacía falta.

-¨Y bien… ¿ahora si me dirás el sexo del bebe…?¨

Ella comienza a reírse y se suelta del abrazo para continuar cambiándose.

-¨Lo sabia… querías ponerme sentimental para engañarme y que te dijera lo que quieres saber… pero… Fox Mulder te conozco demasiado bien… así que utiliza bien tu llamada cuando estés detenido en la policía… que no pienso ir a sacarte en la madrugada¨

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**D E M O N I O S**

**Capítulo 2**

**Centro comercial  
20:12 HRS**

Después de haber tomado una ligera siesta, por fin habían decidido que antes de irse a investigar este caso que tenían en manos, irían a comprar el árbol de navidad, nada ostentoso por el momento, habían quedado en algo sencillo que ubicarían en un pequeño espacio libre en la sala de Scully cerca de una ventana.

-¨¿Qué me dices de este Scully?... creo que cabe perfecto donde lo quieres…¨

Le dice Mulder mostrándole uno de los arboles, era lo suficiente grande y frondoso para que los adornos lucieran, pero no tan pequeño como para pasar desapercibido.

Ella se le queda mirando por unos momentos, lo mira desde la base hasta la copa, y después de un par de minutos comienza a sonreír, Mulder inmediatamente sabe lo que significa, tantos años juntos les habían dado esa magia de descifrar las palabras solo con mirarse.

-¨Es perfecto…¨

El asiente y busca a uno de los jóvenes para poder pagarlo y llevarlo a casa, era lo ultimo pendiente en la lista, ya habían comprado unas líneas de luces para poner en la ventana, y otras para el árbol, Azul fue el color elegido, aunque Mulder no sabía si eso significaba de alguna manera su forma de decir que el bebe que esperaban era niño, tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar, ella ya le había dejado muy en claro que no se lo diría.

Después de subir el pino de navidad al auto junto con las bolsas de todas las cosas, estaban listos para ir a casa.

-¨Tienes hambre Scully… podemos ir a cenar a uno de esos lugares que te gustan… ahí un Dely´s que vi el otro día que me gustaría probar y… ¨

-¨No lo sé Mulder… más bien pensaba en algo para llevar si no te molesta… estoy algo cansada y quiero poner todo esto en casa antes de irnos mañana…¨- le dice mientras acaricia su barriga de arriba a abajo.

-¨Ok… para llevar será entonces…¨- la mira de reojo, y también coloca una mano, pasándola suavemente por el suéter de algodón- ¨El bebe está inquieto hoy he!!¨- emocionado por las pequeñas patadas que siente- ¨Creo que le gusta la idea de poner todas estas cosas navideñas en casa¨

Ella solo le ofrece una sonrisa, ´casa´ era como se le decía ahora a su departamento, que Mulder pensara ya en ese lugar como un hogar,  le emocionaba sobre manera, entrelaza su mano con la de él en su barriga, guiándolo a donde las pataditas van surgiendo.

-¨Estas segura de querer ir a este caso Scully… insisto en que deberías quedarte en casa…¨- se lo dice casi en un susurro mientras arranca el auto, Scully puede sentir la preocupación en sus palabras, pero al final ambos sabían que esto era parte de su trabajo, y el hecho de que estuviera embarazada no era impedimento para seguir en el campo, sabía que si las cosas se ponían duras debía de regresar por su seguridad y la de su bebe, pero eso no lo sabrían hasta saber bien todos los pormenores del caso - ¨Creo que podríamos arreglar que los cuerpos fueran trasladados para acá sin necesidad de que te movieras, ¿es un viaje de cuánto? ¿3 horas?… solo necesitaríamos hablar con los familiares, Dogget y yo podemos encargarnos de todo eso y…¨

-¨Solo hare las autopsias Mulder… solo eso, como quedamos en la oficina y me regreso a casa, ya lo hablamos…ese es el fin a esto… solo llévame a este lugar que dices, compremos algo y vallamos a casa… mueroooo de hambre…¨

El asiente con un suspiro profundo, no tenia caso seguir insistiendo, ella podía ser tan testaruda tanto como el algunas veces, así que decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse, ella era una mujer capaz y fuerte, jamás había dudado de sus capacidades, solo esperaba llegar y estar un par de días, resolver el caso y regresar a casa para navidad.

  
**Municipio de Stafford, Nueva Jersey**  
Condado Ocean  
09:48 HRS

Por fin estaban en el lugar después de algunas paradas en el camino para que Scully usara el baño, el bebe había estado muy inquieto durante toda la noche y las tres horas de viaje, y aunque Mulder le había vuelto a insistir que se quedara, que era una señal de que debía quedarse, aquí estaban los tres, llegando a la comisaria después de haber hecho sus reservas en un hotel de paso cerca de ahí.

Durante el camino habían discutido algunos pormenores del caso, pero tenían demasiados cabos sueltos, los informes no estaban del todo completos, ni los de la policía local y mucho menos los reportes médicos y así no eran de mucha ayuda, al contrario era más trabajo del que esperaban tener.

La oficina era pequeña, varios escritorios con papeles por todos lados y gente atendiendo llamadas por teléfono, adornado con algunas luces navideñas dándole el toque a la temporada.

-¨Ustedes deben de ser del FBI¨

Se acerca un hombre del otro lado estirándoles la mano en señal de saludo.

-¨Soy el sheriff de aquí… Tom Mackenzie¨

Mulder le estrecha su mano con una media sonrisa, el sheriff es un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, canoso, de unos 50 años de edad.

-¨La agente Scully y el Agente Dogget¨- dice haciendo las introducciones- ¨Mulder¨

 -¨Por favor síganme por aquí...Walter me aviso que estarían aquí temprano… no muchos aquí portan trajes elegantes así que me supuse que eran ustedes¨

Lo siguen hasta un pequeño pasillo y entran a una pequeña sala de conferencias, donde un proyector ya está instalado, y una mujer arregla bloques de papeles delante de cada asiento.

-¨Lucy… los agentes Mulder, Dogget y la agente Scully…¨- dice el sonriendo introduciéndoles a la mujer- ¨Lucy Mackenzie, mi esposa y mi secretaria personal, trabaja con nosotros aquí… lo que se les ofrezca se lo pueden pedir a ella si no estoy aquí…¨

La mujer se acerca con una sonrisa forzada y estrecha la mano de Mulder y Dogget, deteniéndose cuando ve a Scully, mirándola incrédula de pies a cabeza.

-¨Esta usted embarazada…¨

Scully mira a Mulder nerviosa, algo extrañada del comportamiento de la mujer.

-¨Así es…¨- le dice estirándole la mano - ¨Agente Dana Scully…¨- la mujer piensa por un momento hasta que estrecha su mano solo apenas tocándola para retirarla rápidamente.

Mulder solo se ríe un poco y se dirige hasta donde el sheriff.

Scully no hace más que medio sonreír, y bajar la cabeza mientras pasa la lengua por sus labios, algo molesta, no sería la primera vez durante todo su embarazo que alguien la mira de esa manera, pensando que es una loca que no piensa en su bebe, juzgándola.

-¨No debería de estar en casa… amm no se su esposo le permite hacer estas cosas y…¨

Scully mira en dirección a Mulder, pero ellos ni si quiera parecen percatarse ya que comienzan a hablar de algunas cosas del otro lado de la mesa donde empiezan a desplegar algunos papeles.

-¨No estoy casada… y si me disculpa…¨- le dice Scully mientras da un pequeño paso para dirigirse a los demás, pero la mujer de nuevo se pone frente a ella.

-¨Se refiere a que… ¿Usted estará trabajando en este caso? …Está embarazada…¨- le dice la mujer con una clara expresión de pánico en ella, algo que Scully no logra entender.

-¨Amm… ¿es eso algún problema?¨- Scully ya exasperada cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con un profundo suspiro, pensado que esta mujer definitivamente esta cruzando los límites de su paciencia.

-¨Lucy puedes ir a traer unos cafés por favor… y que no nos molesten…¨

Ella mira una última vez a Scully, enfocando su mirada en la gran barriga, y sale del cuarto.

-¨Scully ven a ver esto…¨

Ella da un último vistazo a la puerta por donde la mujer acaba de salir, aun incrédula por lo que acaba de pasar, algo incomoda por lo consiguiente, pero intenta no darle importancia, algunas personas suelen tener pensamientos estrictos sobre como una mujer debe manejarse en ciertos campos de trabajo.

-¨El agente Mulder me dice que usted es quien practicara las autopsias… tenemos ya adaptada un área con lo necesario en una sección del hospital… si gustan podemos irnos para allá y aprovechado interrogar a… a mi hija…. Aun no la han dado de alta y si gustan pueden hacerlo, aunque no creo que nos diga más de lo que ya sabemos¨

-¨He notado que algunos informes están incompletos, ahí posibilidad de ver los informes reales de todo, si pudiera fotocopiarlos para llevarlos seria de gran ayuda¨- comienza Dogget a hablar mientras ojea algunos papeles.

-¨Po supuesto… ya he organizado unas carpetas para ustedes, la verdad de todo es que andamos algo perdidos… nunca había pasado algo así aquí saben… la gente está demasiado nerviosa, muchas mujeres en este estado obviamente han entrado en pánico así como sus familias…¨

-¨Alguna ha visto algo en particular, gente que las siga cuando van de compras o a sus casas… o alguna clase de indicios de que se practico alguna ritual de algún tipo, marcas en la tierra o las paredes, animales muertos, ese tipo de cosas…¨- le dice Mulder intentando averiguar mas.

-¨ ¿Cree que se trate de alguna secta? … conozco a la mayoría de la gente aquí y créame que todos son normales…¨

-¨Obviamente no todos… alguien debe estar haciendo todo esto aquí…¨

-¨O algo…¨- la interrumpe Mulder con una sonrisa en los labios, en lo que hasta Dogget levanta la mirada mirándolo incrédulo por lo que acaba de decir, y Scully igual, pero continua hablando ignorándolo.

-¨Ammm solo…olvide lo que el agente Mulder ha dicho… ¿ha notado a personas que no sean de aquí…? ¿Nadie ha visto a personas desconocidas ultimadamente, o que les parezcan extrañas?¨

-¨No… no… todo parece estar normal… la mayoría de la gente huye a la ciudad, no al contrario, con esto quiero decir que no… mis hombres no han visto nada fuera de lo normal… estas mujeres solo… de repente desaparecen… unos días después encontramos sus cuerpos, generalmente por el acantilado¨

-¨ ¿Ahí casas por ahí? Gente que viva cerca que notara algo extraño¨

-¨No, esos terrenos son propiedad federal… no hay casas alrededor, al menos no hasta unos kilómetros después, es zona boscosa¨

-¨Ya mando revisar el perímetro… si todos los cuerpos han aparecido por esos lados sería bueno revisar los alrededores¨

-¨Se hizo cuando encontramos el primer cuerpo pero no hubo ningún hallazgo importante… aunque ya no volvía a ordenarlo con los otros 5…¨

-¨Bueno por lo pronto si pudiera indicarnos donde está el hospital, la agente Scully solo viene a hacer las autopsias y se regresa a Washington…¨

-¨Tres de los cuerpos ya están en el hospital esperándola, los otros dos… bueno la familia esta algo inquieta con todo esto… son religiosos Y… no están de acuerdo, ya intentamos convencerlos pero no aceptaron… y en el rotundo caso de que aceptaran después de todo, tendrían que exhumarse fueron las primeras víctimas, hace 15 días…¨

-¨Bueno por lo pronto iniciaremos con estas y haremos algunas visitas a las casas de las victimas¨

-¨Solo espero que ustedes nos ayuden a encontrar a esta maldita persona que está haciendo esto en mi pueblo… es lo único que quiero atraparlo y refundirlo… que no vea la luz del día nunca más¨

**Hospital general ¨Santa Marie¨  
11:36 HRS.**

Scully ya estaba instalada en unos pequeños cuartos del hospital, era el lugar donde tenían congelados a los cuerpos, algo así como una pequeña morgue y de alguna manera lo habían adaptado para que pudieran practicarse ahí unas autopsias, asignándole una enfermera que fungiría como su asistente, aunque Scully prefería trabajar sola, y más cuando la gente que le asistía no sabía nada al respecto de este trabajo, no tenia las capacitaciones adecuadas para si quiera ayudarla, pero bajo la insistencia de Mulder y Dogget de que se mantuviera acompañada, no tuvo más que aceptar el trato.

Esperaba poder terminar las tres autopsias el mismo día, sabía que era algo ambicioso, pero esperaba lograr su cometido y encontrar algo interesante que pudiera sacarlos de este pueblo o por lo menos algún indicio que les dijera que rumbo tomar.

Mientras tanto Mulder y Dogget se dirigieron a la habitación de la hija del sheriff, sabían que aun se encontraba en alguna clase de shock pero esperaban que pudieran decirles algo que a los demás no.

-¨Buenas tardes Jasy, Jasy Mackenzie ¿no es así? ¨- ella se acomoda en su cama, con su vientre prominente por debajo de las sabanas- ¨El agente Dogget, soy el agente Mulder… queremos hacerte unas preguntas…¨

-¨No se que mas quieren que les diga… ya le dije a mi padre que no sé nada mas… no recuerdo absolutamente nada… no se en que mas puedo ayudarles…¨

Les dice la chica de manera renuente, sin siquiera mirarlos, mientras toma el libro de nuevo a lado de ella.

-¨Solo concédenos unos minutos y no te molestaremos mas… tu padre está de acuerdo con todo esto, el nos llamo para ayudar, y eso es lo que queremos solo ayudar…¨- le dice Mulder intentando parecer cordial, intentando que ella se relaje ante la presencia de ambos. 

Ella suspira y asiente con la cabeza resignada.

-¨Jasy… me dijeron que nadie estaba contigo así que aprovechando que no está la ´bruja´ las enfermeras me dejaron pasar… te traje…¨

Dice un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, ambos de entre 22 o 24 años, con una bolsa con lo que parece ser comida.

-¨Lo siento… amm no los vi… lo siento… ¿son de la policía?¨

-¨Del FBI… el agente  Dogget y Mulder¨- dicen estrechando sus manos - ¨ ¿Tu eres…?¨

El deja las cosas en una pequeña mesa de lado, y se para sienta a lado de la chica, mientras toma su mano.

-¨Soy su novio… Austin Brogan, ya hemos dicho todo a la policía…. Todo lo que sabemos…¨

-¨Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas… eso es todo…¨- el suspira pero al final accede a conceder ese tiempo una vez más para la ronda de preguntas- ¨Leímos en el informe que te encontraron cerca del acantilado… que lograron detenerte antes de que intentaras suicidarte… recuerdas algo de eso? ¨- le dice Dogget revisando sus notas en una pequeña libreta.

-¨Como ya les dije ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue ahí, no sé qué diablos hacia en ese lugar…¨

-¨La policía y los paramédicos mencionaron que no parabas de decir que tu hijo era alguna clase de demonio, que tenias que acabar con él antes de que naciera… lees ciencia ficción o ves mucho en ese género en la televisión… ¨

Mulder mira a Dogget con una sonrisa, sabe que el es un escéptico como Scully, y entre ellos dos no le hacen el camino fácil para decir cosas que ellos consideran excentricidades.

-¨Pues vemos algo como todas las personas pero… no se que me llevo a decir eso…¨

-¨Has notado algo raro Jasy… algo fuera de lo normal a tu alrededor… en el trabajo o cuando vas a hacer compras…¨

-¨No trabajo… creo que todo eso está en el reporte ya… no sé por qué me preguntan lo mismo… me la paso en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, algunas veces voy al taller con Austin, si ELLA no está cerca…¨- Austin y Jasy se miran entre ellos con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios-¨ otras veces lo acompaño a los ensayos de su banda en su casa… o me la paso con mi padre en la comisaria...¨

-¨ ¿Conocías a las otras chicas que se suicidaron?¨

Ella baja la cabeza y contesta después de unos minutos.

-¨A todas… ¨- dice en un tono casi audible- ¨Las conocí porque íbamos a la misma clase de yoga, pero solo dos de ellas eran mis amigas desde la escuela… estábamos tan emocionadas porque nuestros hijos nacerían casi por las mimas fechas…¨

-¨ ¿Ninguna recibió alguna clase de amenaza… de cualquier tipo?¨

-¨Katlin me menciono algunas veces que vino a casa que de repente sentía que algo la acechaba… como si algo o alguien la estuviera siguiendo… la verdad que no le dimos importancia… ella y su novio no se llevaban del todo bien… creímos que era el espiándola tal vez, su bebe estaba casi por nacer supusimos que el quería acercarse de alguna manera… era una pelea de niños, el en realidad la quería mucho y aunque no reacciono bien al principio cuando se entero que estaba embarazada estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ayudarla aunque no quisiera casarse con el… así que dudo que él le hubiera hecho daño… él en verdad quería a ese bebe¨

-¨¿Has tenido complicaciones durante tu embarazo Jasy?¨

-¨No… todo ha ido normal… aunque últimamente me había sentido muy cansada… dormía casi todos los días a todas horas… el doctor me dijo que era normal en esta etapa del embarazo que no debía de preocuparme… así que por eso me quedaba todo el tiempo en casa, mi padre siempre está en la comisaria y … su esposa también…¨

Mulder la mira interrogante alzando una ceja.

-¨Ella no es mi madre… mi madre se fue hace mucho de aquí… están separados ella vive en otro lugar gracias a dios lejos de aquí… estuve un tiempo con ella pero regrese porque mi padre se puso algo delicado de salud y decidí venir a ayudarlo, me quede aquí cuando conocí a Austin, esa mujer y mi padre llevan casados alrededor de… ¿unos 5 años ya?…¨- voltea  a ver a Austin esperando su afirmación o corrección, pero el solo asiente- ¨Yeap 5 largos años…¨

-¨Puedo ver que no es tu persona favorita… alguna razón en particular…¨

-¨Esto realmente importa¨- dice ella exasperada, cansada ya de las preguntas- ¨Miren esa mujer es extraña, anticuada… siempre está hablando de que es bueno que es malo, no debes hacer esto y no debes hacer el otro,  que es lo que dice dios y que no, a veces se la pasa metida en la iglesia y yo odioooo ir a la iglesia pero mi padre a casusa de ella se ha hecho algo devoto si es que así se le dice… así que generalmente me obliga a ir todos los malditos domingos a misa…¨

Dogget mira a Mulder, y escribe algo con su pluma en su bloc de notas para después mostrárselo ´Señora Mackenzie´, el solo asiente captando la idea, el también estaba haciendo esas conexiones, pero seguramente necesitarían interrogar a los demás antes de saltar a conclusiones, a final de cuentas estaban hablando de un odio natural de los hijos de matrimonios divorciados, los hijos siempre se mostraban renuentes, era un comportamiento normal al ver a los padres rehacer sus vidas con otra persona.

-¨Tienes hermanos Jasy? ¨

-¨Uno nada mas… hombre pero vive con su esposa en Maryland… tiene ya tres hijos, es el favorito de Lucy… y siempre está yendo a visitarlos y llevándole o enviándoles regalos… es una maldita… no le hace muy en gracia que este embarazada y no me allá casado primero… ahora saben a lo que me refiero cuando les digo que esa mujer es extraña y anticuada… tiene tantos estereotipos en esa maldita cabeza… no sé como mi papa no lo ve…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué no te has ido de aquí?¨

-¨ ¿Por qué?¨- comienza a reírse sarcásticamente- ¨ Porque estoy en este maldito hospital… Austin y yo solo estábamos esperando a que este bebe nazca para irnos con mi madre… de hecho era algo de lo que ya habíamos hablado antes de que todo esto sucediera… ya habíamos conseguido un auto y el permiso del médico para viajar y mi padre estaba de acuerdo… pero con esto… bueno el médico dijo que lo ideal era esperar a que el bebe nazca para poder irnos muy muy lejos de este horrible lugar, nuestra prioridad es que el bebe nazca sano, no queremos ponerlo en riesgo, mucho menos con todo esto que ha pasado… además ya solo es cuestión de una semana o dos… al menos eso esperamos… eso dicen los que saben de estas cosas…¨

-¨Bueno Jasy… Austin, agradecemos su tiempo y los molestaremos de nuevo si tenemos alguna duda más adelante…¨

Se despiden de ella y se encaminan rumbo a donde Scully debía de haber empezado ya a hacer las autopsias.

-¨Y bien… ¿Qué piensas?¨- le dice Dogget a Mulder mientras entran al elevador.

-¨Creo que debemos de leer bien todos los expedientes de las chicas antes de sacar conjeturas apresuradas… y si tal vez interrogar a la Sra. Mackenzie después de todo… no está de más…¨

-¨Scully no terminara hasta dentro de un par de horas… deberíamos adelantarnos e ir a interrogar a las demás chicas… nos reunimos para comer y de ahí nos vamos al hotel a terminar de unir todo esto…¨

El elevador se detiene en el siguiente piso y se abren las puertas, y para su sorpresa la esposa del sheriff entra en el elevador, sorprendida de verlos también, baja la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida y se mete en el elevador, ambos se mantienen callados, observándola, es una señora ya grande, en sus cincuentas como su esposo, el cabello negro,  ondulado que le llega apenas debajo de los hombros, de mediana estatura y delgada.

Ellos solo le regresan la sonrisa mirándose entre si y presionan de nuevo el botón para dirigirse a la salida, en el camino le llamaría a Scully para ver si todo estaba bien y recogerla.

-¨Vine a ver a mi hija… ¨- dice ella de repente, rompiendo el silencio incomodo- ¨Ammm aproveche y les traje unos papeles que mi esposo, el Sr. Mackenzie me dijo que necesitaban¨

-¨Muchísimas gracias… los revisaremos en cuanto podamos.. ¨- le responde Dogget amablemente.

Ella asiente y en cuanto e elevador se detiene en su piso solo sale de el, alcanzan a notar que voltea tímidamente a verlos antes de que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse.

-¨Ok … tal vez definitivamente tengamos que interrogarla¨- le dice Mulder entusiasta, la escena simplemente le había parecido extraña, y que nombra a Jasy como ´su hija´ considerando que por que la chica había mencionado no se llevaban nada bien, algo no cuadraba del todo ahí.

-¨Pasaremos por su casa en la noche…¨

**17:49 HRS.**

Scully ya iba por el segundo cuerpo y estaba exhausta, cansada de estar explicando a la enfermera lo que debía de hacer y lo que no, en estos momentos era cuando en verdad extrañaba su laboratorio en Quantico, con gente competente que en verdad le ayudaban en lo que necesitaba, y no es que tuviera nada en contra de la joven enfermera, sabia que ella también estaba prestando un servicio y la habían asignado ahí sabiendo que no conocía nada del área, no la culpaba por no poder hacer mas, pero aun así se había comenzado a sentirse frustrada, aun le faltaba un cuerpo, y lo único que había logrado conseguir hasta ahora era unas fibras y algo en las uñas de una de ellas que esperaba que fuera algo más que musgos o residuos de lodo del bosque, de ahí en fuera los dos cuerpos parecían absolutamente normales, una de ellas se suicido ahorcándose, y la otra producto de varias hemorragias con cortes profundos hechos por alguna clase cuchillo de cocina.  
-¨Me podrías pasar mi bloc de notas de nuevo por favor… necesitare que traigas unas bolsas de residuos, las amarillas por favor…¨

Le dice Scully mientras se para frente a una de las mesas de metal alta y comienza a escribir unas notas y empaquetar correctamente unas pequeñas bolsas de evidencia que enviaría al laboratorio en cuanto saliera de ahí.

-¨Por supuesto que si doctora…¨

Le dice la enfermera mientras acerca la libreta para después salir de ahí.

Scully tomo la botella de agua que le habían traído hacia unas horas y le dio unos últimos tragos antes de tirarla a la basura, al parecer la Sra. Mackenzie estaba intentando enmendar el pequeño malentendido de en la mañana y había sido tan amable en traerle una botella de agua y un café, le había parecido algo hipócrita de su parte aceptarlo, pero también descortés y de mala educación si no lo hacía, y aunque le parecía que la sonrisa dulce que esa mujer le mostraba era más falsa que un billete de tres dólares, acepto el detalle, además Mulder y Dogget se habían ido a hacer interrogatorios y ella estaba ahí encerrada, con tres cuerpos y un bebe abordo que estaba moviéndose inquieto desde hacía más de 2 horas, así que no le quedo más que por lo menos tomar de la botella de agua.

-¨Bebe… ¿qué tienes hoy he?... deja a mama trabajar por favor… no puedo estar yendo al baño cada 5 minutos chiquitín…¨- le dice a su bebe mientras comienza a acariciar su barriga.

El bebe no paraba de moverse, se quita los lentes masajeando su puente nasal, intentando relajarse un poco, por alguna razón había momentos en los que se sentía algo mareada, y la cabeza había comenzado a punzarle, lo que significaba que un dolor terrible de cabeza se avecinaba, pensaba que tal vez lo único que necesitaba era comer algo y descansar un poco, terminaría la tercera autopsia mas tarde.

Toma unos papeles de la mesa y comienza a hacer unas anotaciones durante unos minutos, trascribiéndolas a los expedientes formales, rellenando las aplicaciones para solicita las pruebas a los laboratorios.

Comienza sentir los ojos pesados, se deja la pluma y se detiene a analizar su pulso, mientras mira su reloj… ´debo traer la presión baja´ pensaba ella, intenta dar unos pasos para ir a por bolso y buscar algún dulce, pero siente que el piso se le mueve, y no hace más que sostenerse de la mesa y cerrar los ojos, siente que la cabeza la da vueltas por unos segundos hasta que la enfermera le ayuda tomándola del brazo.

-¨Doctora Scully… ¿Está usted bien?¨

-¨Si si… solo ayúdame a sentarme por favor…¨

La enfermera obedece y le ayuda a sentarse en una de las sillas reclinables de un escritorio cerca de ahí.

-¨Ohh dios…¨- dice en un pequeño susurro- ¨podrías buscar en mi bolso por allá algún dulce… creo que es mi presión…¨

La enfermera asiente y regresa con un dulce en las manos, Scully inmediatamente lo abre y se lo hecha a la boca, procuraba tener siempre algún dulce su bolsa, para los antojos de momentos, había estado padeciendo de la presión en estas últimas semanas.

La enfermera sale por un momento y regresa con un baumanometro y el estetoscopio para poder checar su presión.

Scully no hace más que facilitarle su brazo y recargarse completamente en la silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras masajea su sien.

-¨Scully…¨

Se acerca Mulder de inmediato hasta la silla, angustiado.

-¨Diablos Scully ¿qué paso?¨

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, la enfermera le confirma sus sospechas y se va a terminar de levantar la sala.

-¨Nada de qué preocuparse Mulder… es mi presión… creo que necesitamos ir a comer algo¨

¨Estás segura… podemos ir con uno de los médicos y que te revise para estar seguros…¨

-¨No no.. Por supuesto que no.. estaré bien…. Solo déjame terminar de limpiar aquí y cambiarme para que podamos irnos…¨

Le dice ayudándose de su brazo para levantarse, se queda parada durante unos segundos, al menos el mareo se había ido.

-¨Scully…¨

-¨Estoy bien Mulder por favor no empieces¨

Le dice ella mientras termina de hacer sus cosas, el solo la observa, sin despegarle los ojos de encima a cada movimiento que da.

-¨ ¿Donde está Dogget?¨

-¨Fue a recoger unas cosas a la comisaria, vendrá a recogernos en unos 20 minutos… encontraste algo en los cuerpos…¨

Ella niega con la cabeza y comienza a quitarse la bata y demás aditamentos.

-¨Me temo que no Mulder, en las uñas de una de ellas encontré algo que ma parecía tejido y sangre, tal vez lucho contra alguien, aunque físicamente no hay seña de eso, lo mandare al laboratorio junto con unas fibras que encontré en el cabello de una de las chicas, ¿ustedes tuvieron suerte?¨

-¨Tenemos unas cuantas teorías… pero nada en concreto aun... quiero ir l hotel y leer bien todos los expedientes y las notas… se que algo se nos está escapando en todo este lio… puedo sentirlo Scully… ¨

-¨ ¿Un presentimiento?¨

El solo se ríe y se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

-¨Que puedo decirte, me conoces mejor que nadie… tengo un sexto sentido Scully…¨

Ambos se ríen, y ella se mete a un pequeño cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y esperar a Dogget afuera del hospital, necesitaban comer algo y revisar el caso de pies a cabeza.

**Hotel ¨8¨  
19:56 HRS.**

Habían decidido que lo mejor antes de continuar era revisar el caso hasta donde iban, ya tenían alguna información extra después de haber hecho los interrogatorios a las familias, así que después de comer regresaron al hotel, instalándose en un cuarto para poder ente los tres unir las piezas.

Dogget estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa, en donde tenía un vaso de café así como varios expedientes y reportes de la policía.

Mientras que en la cama estaban Mulder y Scully, con varias fotos de las chicas y las escenas del crimen así como algunas notas, y expedientes médicos.

-¨Bueno… ¨- comienza a decir Scully mientras se recarga en la cabecera de la cama con una almohada en la espalda - ¨Definitivamente creo que esto no es un Expediente X, estarás de acuerdo en eso Mulder…¨- el la mira con una sonrisa, sabe que le encanta decir eso y romper sus ilusiones- ¨ No hay nada que realmente nos indique que algo extraño bajo esa índole está pasando aquí… es definitivamente obra de una mano humana… en los exámenes toxicológicos de dos de ellas encontraron trazas de fuertes alucinógenos… mande pedir al laboratorio una mayor observación al respecto, pero en realidad alucinógeno no es lo correcto, es más bien algo así como veneno para las plagas, obviamente la ingesta humana causa como efecto secundario las alucinaciones, encontraron este mismo o al menos trazas de él en el cuerpo de la hija del sheriff, ya he pedido un reporte a su médico de ello y mande hacer más pruebas de sangre para ella mientras estuve ahí¨

-¨Este lugar no es de siembra… a no ser que alguien tenga su huerto particular, pero no hay gente en especifico que se dedique a esta actividad…¨- le contesta Dogget.

-¨Bueno supongo que en cuanto nos lleguen los resultados de laboratorio podemos investigar por ese rumbo, ver que tiendas lo manejan o donde se consigue¨- dice Scully mientras comienza a abrir una granola.  
-¨Lo único que tiene en común estas mujeres es que compartían eso… estaban embarazadas, iban a la mismas clases de yoga por recomendación de su médico, el Dr. Robinson, es el único ginecólogo de este lugar, no lo hemos interrogado pero, no creo que tenga algo que ver, se conocían entre si por lo consiguiente… pero solo tres de ellas eran amigas, las otras dos era solo de vista, aunque las familias en si se conocen, el pueblo es chico así que todos saben cuando extraños llegan por aquí y nadie parece haber visto personas de otros lados por aquí…¨- dice Dogget releyendo sus notas.

-¨Eso sin contar que todas eran solteras, tenían sus novios, pero no estaban casadas, su primer hijo…¨- hace la observación Mulder.

-¨Tal vez sus novios… a veces los jóvenes reaccionan de distintas formas con tal de evadir ciertas responsabilidades¨

-¨No lo creo… lo pensamos por unos momentos pero después de hablar cada uno de ellos, no creo que pudieran herirlas, ellos deseaban estar con sus parejas y deseaban a sus hijos, no había motivo para que hicieran algo así, además de que tienen excelentes coartadas, todas  comprobables¨

-¨Alguien pudiera estarlos encubriendo Mulder… ustedes mismos lo han dicho es un pueblo chico… mucha gente ha visto crecer a estas personas, pudieran haberlas encubierto con tal de que no los refundieran en la cárcel…¨

-¨Apoyo a Mulder en esto… debe de ser alguien más…alguien que en definitiva ha convivido con todas ellas lo suficientemente cerca para hacerles daño, debe ser alguien en la que de cierta manera confíen para permitir que se acerque tanto, dices que es una clase de veneno así que es obvio que la ingieren en algún alimento alguna bebida¨

-¨Pudiera llegar a ser hasta inyectado… pero no puedo afirmar eso aun, necesito que me envíen la información total al respecto… ¿Todas compartían la misma alucinación?... eso me parece algo extraño… que todas pensaran exactamente lo mismo… ¨

-¨Todas decían que sus bebes eran demonios, que iban a dar a luz al mismo hijo del diablo, ese tipo de cosas… ´Mi hijo es obra de Satanás´, lo dijo Katlin a su mama unas horas antes de que desapareciera de casa¨- relee Mulder de uno de los expedientes- ¨La persona que les está haciendo esto las está manipulando para que alucinen lo que ella quiere, que vean lo que ella quiere, eso significa que las mantiene cautivas en algún lugar para después soltarlas y que ellas solas hagan el trabajo, de esta manera el asesino no mete las manos, no se involucra en el asesinato en si¨

-¨Bueno creo que eso se reduce a esperar los análisis del laboratorio… tengo que volver al …¨- dice Scully levantándose con trabajos de la cama- ¨… hospital y terminar las autopsias… aún es temprano y tal vez deberían ir a interrogar al médico… tal vez al que da la clase de yoga… solo para no dejar cabos sueltos…¨

-¨Te dejaremos en el hospital y nos iremos a buscar a esta gente… aun me gustaría interrogar a la Sra. Mackenzie…¨- Scully lo mira con la ceja levantada- ¨ ¿Qué?¨

-¨ ¿Sospechan de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Les dijo algo su hija…?¨

-¨ No realmente… Jasy no es su hija, es su hijastra, al parecer no se llevan del todo bien, han tenido sus altercados… no se solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas para estar seguros… y corroborar la historia de Jasy, es nuestra única víctima con vida así que, ella es la que nos puede ayudar a descifrar todo esto…¨

-¨La esposa del sheriff estuvo conmigo, fue a llevarme unos expedientes al medio dia… es algo extraña ¿no?¨

-¨ ¿Te hizo algún comentario?¨

-¨Tu la escuchaste cuando nos presentaron, parecía incomoda con mi presencia ahí, si pudiera y tuviera el control de todo estoy segura que me hubiera exiliado del pueblo o algo peor, parecía incomoda con mi presencia¨- se comienza a reir- ¨No se tal vez son alucinaciones mías…¨

-¨Mas razones para interrogarla, eres la 4 persona que nos dicen que esa mujer les parece algo extraña, ¿Crees que solo sea envidia por ser la esposa del sheriff? ¿O será que en verdad está ocultando algo?¨

-¨ ¿Quien más se los dijo Mulder?¨

-¨Bueno...¨- dice Dogget releyendo sus notas- ¨No lo dijo la mama de Katlin, llegaron a tener conversaciones acaloradas por el hecho de que ambas mujeres estuvieran embarazadas fuera del matrimonio, también no lo comento la hermana de Judith, la primera víctima, que dijo algo en el velorio sobre qué era lo mejor haber muerto, que traer a un bastardo al mundo, no se específicamente el orden de las palabras y al parecer solo la hermana lo escucho, no hay mas testigos al respecto, no lo dijo Jasy y ahora tu…¨

-¨Además eso explicaría por qué hay reportes perdidos, fotos que deberían estar en los expedientes y no están… ella tiene control de todo eso, de que otra manera explicas que un expediente este incompleto, el sheriff no lo dijo, estas cosas nunca habían pasado en este lugar, no tienen tanto trabajo para perder o traspapelar información…¨

-¨Mulder…¨-le dice Scully en tono de advertencia.

-¨No la estoy acusando de nada Scully… al menos no todavía… te prometo que estamos intentando no sacar conjeturas apresuradas de esto, solo le haremos unas cuentas preguntas, eso es todo…¨

El teléfono de Mulder comienza a sonar y ambos se voltean a verlo.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Mi hija… a desaparecido… a desaparecido de nuevo agente Mulder…¨- le dice el sheriff Mackenzie desesperado del otro lado de la línea- ¨Pueden venir al hospital por favor, tengo a mi gente revisando el perímetro, su novio esta herido, pero cuando llegue aquí lo único que me decía era su nombre, quería que lo llamara a usted… tal vez usted pueda averiguar que es lo que quiere decir…¨

\- ¨Vamos para allá… en 10 minutos estas ahí¨

Y termina la llamada, toma las llaves del auto del buro y comienzan a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-¨Jasy la hija del sheriff desapareció de nuevo… su novio está gravemente herido, necesitamos llegar allá cuanto antes… parece que Austin tiene algo que decirnos¨

 **Hospital general ¨Santa Marie¨  
21:13 HRS**.

El hospital estaba lleno de policías, se dirigieron al cuarto donde la joven estaba internada y el sheriff salió rápidamente, mientras que su esposa continuaba sentada en una de las sillas, hablando con uno de los policías, demasiado tranquila, pensó Mulder.

-¨Agentes muchas gracias por venir… Austin esta en urgencias… lo están estabilizando, Jasy lo hirió con una hoja de bisturí que encontró aquí… el personal de enfermería me llamo diciéndome que mi hija parecía haber entrado en un ataque de pánico, cuando entraron a su habitación Austin ya estaba en el piso desangrándose y Jasy salió corriendo de aquí, hiriendo a la enfermera que la atendía…¨

-¨ ¿Que le dijo Austin?¨

Mulder observaba de reojo como Lucy no le quitaba la vista a Scully de encima, la miraba con odio, podía verlo en sus ojos, la veía fijamente de pies a cabeza, enfocándose por momentos en su barriga, para después voltearse con el joven policía, algo que se le hizo sospechoso, que podrían estar hablando tan en secreto, con esa mirada cómplice.

Ella pareció percatarse de la mirada de Mulder y rápidamente se levanto, no sin antes darle una mirada al policía de nuevo y asentir con la cabeza sonriéndole, dirigió su camino por de lado de ellos, rozando el hombro de Scully a propósito al salir de la habitación y disculpándose solo con una sonrisa falsa.

-¨No lo sé… yo no lo sé solo decía algo de que… amm… su palabras fueron  ´ha sido ella, fue ella´, algo así… el debe haber visto al agresor de mi hija…¨

Mulder corre a la sala de urgencias junto con Dogget, mientras Scully se queda hablando con algún personal de enfermería y los guardias de seguridad.

Mulder entra a la sala de urgencias, pero un medico lo detiene en el trayecto.  
-¨ ¿Quién es usted? No puede estar aquí…¨

-¨Somos del FBI… NECESITO hablar con ese chico… antes de que sea tarde… necesito que me dejes acercarme a el por unos segundos…¨- le dice Mulder sacando su placa a la mar que Dogget.

-¨El paciente esta delicado… le voy a pedir que salga o llamare a seguridad… no pueden estar aquí…¨

Dogget mira a Mulder, y este entiende perfecto el plan.

-¨Disculpe... nosotros solo queremos algo de información… me puede decir que significa esto…¨- le dice Dogget guiándolo a un expediente a la pequeña base de enfermería, Mulder inmediatamente corre a donde está el paciente, y llega hasta la cama de Austin, las enfermeras que están aplicando medicamentos, junto con uno medico que está intentando controlarlo mientras otro hace unas suturas y controlan la sangre de unas heridas profundas, no hacen más que mirarse desconcertados.

-¨Austin Austin… me escuchas..¨- el joven enfoca parcialmente a Mulder levantando su cabeza pesadamente.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí? Que no ve que estamos intentando estabilizarlo… ¨

-¨Austin soy el agente Mulder… Austin… ¿dónde está Jasy…?¨

El intenta hablar, pero la mascarilla le impide hablar aunado al dolor y la pérdida de sangre.  
-¨Le voy a pedir que salga de aquí de inmediato… SEGURIDAD…!!¨

Mulder intenta acercarse más a Austin, observando cómo mueve su boca debajo de la mascarilla… la retira por unos segundos… 

-¨La… las..s..s… mo.. mo…montañas… a.a..aacantilaaadoo… es .. ess… ellaaa… ba… bajjooo… mi ca…cam..aa….¨

Hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

Unos guardias de seguridad llegan por la espalda, y toman a Mulder del brazo, pero él no hace más que zafarse enojado y correr rumbo a donde dejo a Scully, con Dogget tras de él.

-¨ ¿Te dijo algo?¨

-¨Necesitamos ir a la casa del chico…¨

Llegan a donde está el sheriff pero no ve a Scully por ningún lado.

-¨ ¿Logro verlo…? ¿Le dijo algo de mi hija…?¨

-¨ ¿Dónde está la agente Scully?¨

-¨Mi esposa y ella fueron por unas cosas a la comisaria, me marco uno de mis chicos diciéndome que había llegado algo de Washington, una información que la agente Scully solicito… Lucy la llevo para allá y que pudiera revisar la información¨

Mulder mira a Dogget nervioso y se dan la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del hospital, escuchando solo hacia atrás la voz del sheriff.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos está pasando…? ¿¿Agente MULDER??!!¨

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**D E M O N I O S  
CAP 3**

  
**Municipio de Stafford, Nueva Jersey**  
Condado Ocean  
Camino a la COMISARIA  
21:22 HRS

Scully acaba de salir con la esposa del sheriff rumbo a la comisaria, después de un largo silencio, sabía que tenía que decir algo, hacerla hablar de alguna forma, tal vez pudiera obtener alguna información relevante de todo esto, o por lo menos que los guiara a algo.

-¨ ¿Sra. Mackenzie....  cuanto tiempo tiene usted casada con el Sheriff? Debe ser difícil se la esposa del que manda en todo el pueblo me imagino¨

Ella la mira de reojo y se remueve incomoda en el volante, pero al final voltea con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
-¨No… al contrario… es bueno saber que soy respetada… que puedo llegar a ser un ídolo o ejemplo para otras mujeres, es mucha responsabilidad¨

Scully sabe que solo está siendo política, siente la indiferencia en sus palabras.

-¨ ¿Tienen hijos juntos?¨

-¨Solo a Jasy¨

-¨Me refiero a hijos propios…¨

Lucy le ofrece una mirada que hace que a Scully se le enchine la piel, pero después de unos segundos vuelve a sonreírle y regresa la mirada al camino, apretando el volante mas de lo necesario, al parecer a tocado un tema delicado en su vida, los hijos, debía recordar esto en cuanto pudiera hablar con Mulder y Dogget, tal vez necesitaban investigar más del pasado de esta mujer.

-¨No agente Scully, no tengo hijos propios… nunca los tuve… sabe no es propio tener hijos fuera de la ley de dios...¨-le dice mirando de reojo su abultado vientre, Scully no hace más que reposar sus manos en su barriga, con cierto instinto protector- ¨Me refiero a que yo ya era una mujer mayor cuando me case con Tom, no tuve otras parejas, y si así hubiera sido jamás hubiera caído en esa clase de cosas, mi madre siempre nos inculco buenos valores, ella era una mujer muy religiosa y nos crio bajo esas enseñanzas, yo creo fervientemente en Dios, y no creo que pudiera perdonarme jamás algo así… traer un hijo al mundo así… sin la bendición de dios…¨

Scully no hace más que morderse su labio inferior, algo molesta por el rumbo que la plática está tomando, intentado contenerse a decirle algo, pero se siente juzgada, siente que esta mujer sin si quiera conocerla, sin siquiera conocer su historia la está juzgando, y la hace sentir impotente el hecho de tener que controlar sus palabras, después de todo ella podría estar involucrada en el caso de manera directa, y era mejor conservar la cordura, sabía que Mulder se molestaría mucho por haber salido con ella sin avisarle, sobre todo después de lo las conjeturas a las que habían llegado hace un rato en la habitación del hotel, pero su curiosidad había sido más grande y por eso había decidido acompañarla, aunque ahora a mitad del camino realmente estaba arrepentida.

-¨ ¿Y usted agente Scully?... por lo menos sabe el nombre del padre de ese… hijo que está esperando¨-Lo dice con una mirada de desprecio, que casi hace que la sangre de Scully hierva de coraje.

-¨ ¿Está queriendo insinuarme algo señora Mackenzie? 

-¨No no por supuesto que no… lo siento no quise sonar despectiva… lo siento le pido una disculpa…¨

-¨Bueno… supongo que cada quien es libre de hacer lo que considere que es correcto Lucy… no todas las personas tienen las mismas creencias… es aceptable traer un hijo al mundo siempre y cuando se le da el amor y cariño que necesite…¨

Lucy solo la mira incrédula, con una sonrisa en los labios, que no hace más que molestar aun mas a Scully, pero justo cuando está a punto de contestarle de nuevo, su celular suena, así que no le queda más que contestar.

-¨Scully…¨

-¨ ¿Dónde estás?... Scully no salgas de la comisaria…¨- le dice Mulder nervioso del otro lado de la línea, 

Por fin se detienen enfrente de dichas oficinas, Scully le sonríe a Lucy y se baja de inmediato del auto, al menos había llegado sin detalles a su destino.

-¨Acabamos de llegar Mulder… relájate todo está bien… te veo aquí ok, revisare unas cosas que me mandaron de Washington sobre el alucinógeno…¨

Lucy se baja del auto y se dirige adentro de las oficinas, Scully prefiere quedarse en la banqueta en lo que termina la llamada.

-¨Scully…¨

-¨Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí Mulder… estamos rodeados de gente, de oficiales… si hubiera querido hacerme esa mujer algo seguramente no me hubiera traído hasta acá… pero… por que no le hablas a los chicos Mulder… me gustaría saber un poco de la historia de esta mujer… creo que estoy empezando a creer en la teoría de ustedes dos¨

-¨Ok le llamare a los chicos haber que información logran obtener… cuídate por favor… estoy allá en unos 10 minutos… no te muevas de ahí…¨

Ella cuelga el teléfono y entra a la comisaria, un guardia se le acerca de inmediato, diciéndole que la guiara a la oficina en donde le dará la información que acaban de mandarle, ella solo agradece y se mete a lo que parece ser la oficina privada del sheriff, el oficial le indica donde están las carpetas y ella se sienta a revisarlos en una pequeña mesa, en la esquina de la gran oficina.

Reviso las carpetas por un par de minutos pero la información que había solicitado estaba incompleta, se suponía que vendrían los reportes toxicológicos completos de las primeras víctimas, y solo venia un pequeño informe, aunque por los bordes de las hojas, podía observar que alguien había cortado algo de ellas, las hojas no estaban completas.

-¨Agente Scully… me pidieron que le trajera esto…¨- le dice el joven oficial trayéndole una pequeña botella de agua-¨Cortesía de la casa… no queremos que nuestros visitantes piensen que somos… ya sabe, poco atentos con los foráneos, atendemos bien a nuestra gente…¨

Scully solo le ofrece una sonrisa simpática, abriendo al botella y dando unos cuantos sorbos, el sabor le parece algo extraño, siente un pequeño sabor amargo en la lengua así que observa la botella detenidamente, no trae etiqueta ni marca, pero no le toma atención, algunos lugares filtran y purifican su propia agua en sus pequeñas plantas, y este lugar era pequeño como para estar yendo a la ciudad, así que solo debía ser la falta de costumbre a este tipo de agua.

-¨Gracias…¨- dice intentando leer su placa-¨Steve… eres muy amable¨

-¨Se le ofrece algo mas… puedo ayudarla en algo¨

-¨De hecho si…¨- le da un trago mas a la botella y la cierra- ¨Creo que hay una equivocación con estos informes, ¿podría usar algún teléfono para marcar a Washington y me los puedan mandar nuevamente…? no es la información que solicite…¨

-¨Por supuesto si gusta puede usar el teléfono de esta oficina… no hay ningún problema¨

-¨ ¿Pasa algo Agente Scully?¨

Dice Lucy mientras entra a la oficina, se dirige al ventanal y cierra las cortinas, mientras enciende las demás luces.

-¨No… solo le comentaba al guardia que necesitaba hacer unas llamadas y…¨

-¨Ahí algún problema con sus informes… puedo hacer las llamadas pertinentes si usted gusta¨

-¨Preferiría hacerlas yo misma si me disculpa… solo quiero corroborar algunas cosas… hablar con unos colegas… son cosas que usted no entendería…¨

Le dice Scully, mientras sale de la oficina, pero comienza a sentirse algo mareada, y es cuando las nauseas vienen, siente como el bebe comienza a moverse de nuevo inquieto, dando pequeñas patas.

Uno de los policías le indica el baño y ella se dirige para allá rápidamente, en cuanto llega lo único que hace es vaciar su estomago, además del agua, parecía que la comida tampoco era lo mejor de este pueblo.

Mulder y Dogget entraron rápido a la comisaria, buscando a Scully con la mirada, nerviosos.

-¨ ¿Están buscando a la agente Scully?¨-Les dice Lucy a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos al no verla aproximarse- ¨… esta en los sanitarios… creo que no se siente muy bien¨

-¨Gracias Sra. Mackenzie¨

Le dice Dogget intentando sonar cordial, mientras Mulder se dirige en la dirección que le acaba de decir, viendo a Scully caminando al final del pasillo, así que corre el último tramo.

-¨Scully… ¿Estás bien?¨

Ella solo le sonríe y da un suspiro profundo, secándose las manos con unas servilletas.

-¨Estoy bien Mulder… creo que la comida no me ha caído del todo bien… eso sin contar que tu hijo es tan hiperactivo como tu…no deja de moverse¨

-¨ ¿Es su hijo… agente Mulder?¨

Ambos se giran y observan de nuevo a esa mujer, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda aparecer siempre por todos lados sin si quiera darse cuenta de su presencia?, y eso empieza a exasperar a Mulder sobre manera, Scully solo jala a Mulder el brazo para después encontrarse con Dogget que ya está hablando con el sheriff acaloradamente.

-¨ ¿Dónde está su profesionalismo? Me dejaron hablando como un idiota parado en el pasillo del hospital… por si no lo recuerdan este es mi pueblo… este es mi caso… es mi hija de la que estamos hablando… y si ese malnacido de Austin les ha dicho algo… exijo saberlo de inmediato…¨

-¨Nos disculpamos Sheriff… sabemos que aquí nosotros solo estamos ayudando con el caso, en ningún momento hemos querido sobrepasar su autoridad - ¨Le dice Scully intentando liberar la tensión del ambiente- ¨Sheriff mis compañeros son excelentes agentes y aunque a veces actúan por instinto son los mejores en su campo… ¨

Al menos las palabras de Scully habían bajado la rabia del Sheriff, que habia cambiado su semblante por uno de preocupación.

-¨Lo siento lo siento… yo solo estoy muy nervioso… Jasy es todo para mi… necesito saber en donde esta…¨

-¨Necesito que ordene una expedición al acantilado donde han encontrado a todas esas mujeres… es posible que ella regrese a ese lugar nuevamente… yo iré con la agente Scully a la casa de Austin, necesito…¨- lo piensa por un momento cuando ve a Lucy aproximarse- ¨Quiero hablar con sus papas sobre algo, organice a su equipo y vallan para allá, los alcanzaremos en cuanto pueda¨

El sheriff asiente y comienza a llamar a su gente, Lucy lo sigue, no sin antes mirarlos desafiante.

-¨Dogget acompáñalos… Jasy debe estar por allá… no debe de estar muy lejos… tenemos que encontrarla antes de que cometa una locura, Scully te dejare en el hospital… necesito que veas a Austin… no te separes de él… ese chico sabe algo, y uno de los policías de aquí se quedo a custodiarlo… es posible que Lucy tenga gente implicada en todo esto… tal vez intenten hacerle algo… yo iré a casa de Austin y regresare por ti al hospital…¨

Todos asienten y Mulder y Scully dirigen su camino al auto, mientras ella hace unas llamadas a Washington pidiendo los informes nuevamente pero escaneados al hospital.

En el camino Scully solo deja caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, mientras cierra los ojos y acaricia su barriga.

¨ ¿Estas cansada…? puedo dejarte en el hotel si quieres, Dogget y yo podemos encargarnos de todo esto…¨

-¨No Mulder… estoy bien… tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pediré un analgésico al llegar al hospital, quiero aprovechar y revisar la información que me mandaran… por alguna razón la información que pedí estaba incompleta.. He pedido que me la envíen de nuevo por fax al hospital¨

-¨ ¿A qué te refieres con incompletos? 

-¨Creo que alguien ahí en la comisaria está escondiendo información Mulder… alguien no quiere que sepamos más de lo necesario sobre esto…¨

-¨ ¿La Sra. Mackenzie?

-¨No lo sé Mulder no tenemos nada que la implique directamente, y hacerle saber eso al sheriff, no creo que sea una muy buena idea sin pruebas de por medio… aun necesito hacer una autopsia mas… ¿Hablaron con las otras dos familias para ver si se exhumaban sus cuerpos?¨

-¨Yeap… y ¿adivina quien los convenció de que exhumar un cuerpo para ´jugar´ con el no eran cosas que Dios permitiría?¨- le dice Mulder levantando su ceja, jugando a las adivinanzas- ¨ Creo que las palabras que usaron los padres de estas chicas, es que tenían miedo en que Dios no les perdonara hacerle eso a sus hijas y ellas no pudieran descansar en paz por culpa de ellos, que su espíritu vagaría perdido por toda la eternidad si ellos llegaban  aceptar algo así¨

-¨Lucy Mackenzie¨

-¨BINGO!!¨

-¨No lo sé Mulder esa mujer es realmente prejuiciosa… prácticamente me insinuó cuando veníamos para acá que yo era una cualquiera… que era un pecado traer un hijo así al mundo¨

-¨ ¿Te lo dijo?¨- le dice Mulder molesto y ofendido por la insinuación de esa mujer sobre su hijo.

-¨No con todas las palabras… y obviamente después se disculpo, aunque sé que lo dijo con la intención de ser hiriente¨

-¨Les llame a los chicos y quedaron en mandarme toda la información que encontraran respecto a esa mujer… algo me dice que ella es la que está haciendo todo esto… con ayuda de algunos cómplices…¨

-¨Necesitamos encontrar algo que la implique en el caso Mulder… estoy segura que los cuerpos de las otras víctimas podrían ser de utilidad si tan solo nos dejaran exhumarlos… por alguna razón ella convenció a las familias de eso… tal vez hay algo ahí que no quiere que veamos, por eso su insistencia en que no lo permitieran, son los únicos cuerpos, a los demás no les pusieron objeción alguna¨

-¨Los familiares de ambas chicas quedaron de darnos la respuesta mañana a primera hora… dalo por hecho… estoy seguro que aceptaran¨

Mulder dejo a Scully en el hospital y siguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo en al auto a la casa de Austin, el tiempo definitivamente iba contra reloj, y necesitaban encontrar a Jasy con vida.

**Residencia Brogan  
22:10 HRS**

Después de una larga con el padre de Austin, este le había permitido entrar a inspeccionar su habitación, la madre del se encontraba en el hospital, acompañando a su hijo.

El padre Sr. Brogan lo acompaño a la habitación y estuvo ahí durante todo el tiempo en lo que Mulder revisaba en busca de lo que fuera a lo que Austin se hubiera referido cuando lo vio.

-¨ ¿Está buscando algo en particular agente Mulder?¨

-¨El dijo bajo la cama… pero no veo nada…¨

Dice Mulder inspeccionando una vez más, una patineta, ropa sucia, pelusas de polvo, pero no había señal de absolutamente nada más que pudiera ser de ayuda.

-¨Creo que se a lo que se refiere¨- dice recorriendo un poco la cama con ayuda de Mulder-¨Hace unos años descubrí que este era su lugar para esconder… ya sabe, cigarrillos y esas cosas¨- mueven la cama, y en la esquina de la pared, esta la trampa de aire, con ayuda de un pequeño desarmador que encuentran en su escritorio, lo abren y sacan una pequeña caja de madera, el se la da a Mulder inmediatamente.

Este la abre y comienza a sacar las cosas en su interior, al principio nada que le apareciera relevante, eran cartas de amor entre Jasy y el, recuerdos de lo que suponía eran salidas, las ecografías de su bebe, algunas fotos, recortes de periódico.

Pero de nuevo regreso a ver las fotos, una mujer le llamaba la atención en una de ellas, así que observo mejor, era la Sra. Mackenzie , con un grupo de chicas, todas embarazadas, en un campo abierto, junto con otra persona a la que reconocía como el instructor de yoga, ¿Pero qué hacia Lucy con todas ellas?, paso de nuevo las fotos, y en otra aparecía Lucy en algo así como unas jardineras, rodeada de flores de distintas formas y colores, parajes algo grandes para ser en casa, con un sobrero ancho que la cubría del sol, no reconocía el lugar, y la foto parecía haber sido tomada a escondidas, parecía estar enterrando algo entre las enramadas de flores.

-¨ ¿Qué me puede decir usted de la esposa del sheriff? Su consuegra…¨

Le dice Mulder mientras continua observando las fotos.

¨Bueno… casi no convivimos… nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que nuestros hijos tuvieran algo que ver y cuando se entero que su hija estaba embarazada prácticamente vino a amenazarnos para que la convenciéramos de abortar… Austin está bien educado, le hemos inculcado buenos valores y aunque cometieron un error estaban dispuestos a afrontarlo, y nosotros no hicimos más que apoyar su decisión, es nuestro nieto del que estamos hablando…¨

¨Por supuesto… Sr. Brogan… ¿Desde hace cuanto conoce a Lucy Mackenzie?¨

-¨Creo que de toda la vida… no somos de la misma edad pero recuerdo haberla visto desde que era pequeño… su familia era algo rara, no recuerdo donde vivían pero los mas chicos les tenían miedo… siempre el hablaban de que tenían una casa embrujada en las afueras del pueblo… en las montañas cerca del acantilado… o al menos la tenían, porque hasta donde se los oficiales rodearon todo el perímetro y no encontraron nada…¨

-¨ ¿Sabe de alguien que allá ido a este lugar? O que por lo menos viera esta dichosa casa?¨

El Sr. Brogan niega con la cabeza, se queda pensativo por unos minutos, intentando recordar.

-¨Si me permite hacer unas llamadas a algunos amigos… tal vez puedan ayudarme a recordar… tengo unos amigos más grandes que yo, que fueron compañeros de Lucy en la escuela, tal vez ellos sepan algo…¨

-¨Se lo agradecería mucho… si no le importa seguiré revisando la habitación..¨

-¨No hay problema¨

El sale de la habitación, y Mulder vuelve a ver las fotos, abre los recortes de periódico, en uno de ellos la noticia de la primera víctima Katlin Thompson, 21 años de edad, la noticia se despliega junto con una foto amateur de ella, desagrada entre el lodo y las plantas en alguna parte del bosque, la foto es de cuerpo entero, claramente de un periódico local, amarillista, que son los que generalmente publican esta clase de cosas.

En la foto, a clores pero con pésima resolución, se pueden observar los cortes profundos en los muslos, así como algunos que se alcanzan a ver en brazos y la barriga, pero un detalle llama su atención, el cabello de la chica rubia, entre el se alcanzan a ver flores… flores… flores, dice Mulder una y otra vez… flores… como las de la foto de Lucy en el campo… cambia de foto y las sobrepone… son las mismas flores, o al menos la misma clase de flores…

Unos minutos después el Sr. Brogan regresa con una hoja en las manos, y Mulder inmediatamente le enseña la foto de Lucy en el campo de flores.

-¨ ¿Dónde encontró eso? ¿La tenia Austin?¨

-¨Podría decir usted… que ha vivido aquí bastante tiempo que estas flores son comunes en esta región… alguien más aquí las tiene en sus casas, en sus patios…¨

El hombre toma la foto en sus manos y la mira detenidamente por unos minutos más, hasta que por fin niega con la cabeza y le devuelve la foto.

-¨No… no… nunca las había visto por aquí… y mucho menos en esta temporada del año… hace demasiado frio, y lo cerca del mar no ayuda mucho… pero por más que hago memoria no puedo recordar haber visto esa clase de flores… aunque…¨- le vuelve a quitar la foto y la observa mejor- ¨Las he visto en la casa del sheriff… en grandes floreros… deben ser las mimas… en una ocasión entramos a su casa… cuando recién quisimos hablar de nuestros hijos… las vi en un gran jarrón sobre la mesa, y en unas macetas en la entrada de su casa…¨

-¨¿Ha visto si tiene jardineras grandes de estas flores en su casa?¨

El niega con la cabeza.

-¨Me temo que no puedo decirle más agente Mulder, no hemos pasado mas allá de la sala o el comedor… nuestras visitas no han sido de cortesía, y para esa mujer no hemos sido de sus mejores visitas, si no todo lo contrario… -¨Mulder solo se ríe y sigue observando las fotos-¨Pero si le sirve de algo… uno de mis compañeros me dijo que la casa si existía… que si gusta puede guiarlos a donde estaba… hace muchos años que no va a esa casa… desde que éramos chicos pero estamos dispuestos a acompañarlo si esto resuelve algo con la muerte de todas estas chicas…¨

-¨Seria de mucha ayuda¨- Mulder le saca una tarjeta de su saco y se la da-¨Por favor cualquier información que crea sea de ayuda… no dude en contactarme a este número por favor, hablare con mi gente para organizarnos y buscar esa casa con la luz del día…¨

El celular de Mulder comienza a sonar, ve la pantalla y reconoce el número, los chicos ya debían tener alguna clase de información para él.

-¨Me llevare esto para el caso… y de verdad espero que su hijo se recupere, haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para encontrar a Jasy¨

-¨Solo queremos que ellos sean felices, ver a nuestro nieto crecer… eso es todo…¨

Ellos estrechan las manos en señal de despedida y lo acompaña hasta la salida, donde se dirige rápidamente a su auto mientras contesta la llamada.

-¨ ¿Que encontraron chicos?¨

-¨Tienen toda una tremenda joya ahí Mulder… Lucy Mackenzie nombre de casada, Lucy Potman, de soltera, hija mayor de dos hermanos, el menor murió recién nacido, varón, se crio con  su madre, Catalina Potman, su padre murió de un ataque cardiaco cuando ella tenía 12 años…. Pero eso es irrelevante… aquí viene lo verdaderamente interesante… ¿estás sentado Mulder? ¨

-¨Voy manejando…¨

-¨Bueno… encontramos unos records médicos… Langly hizo miles de cosas para entrar a la base de datos del pequeño hospital de ese pueblo… Mulder ¿Cómo diablos hacen para llegar a esos malditos lugares… creo que ni siquiera debe de venir en el mapa?¨

-¨Frohike!!!¨- le dice Mulder en tono de advertencia, la realidad es que no estaba para juegos en esos momentos, no cuando Scully podría ser un blanco fácil de esta mujer.

-¨ok ok… encontramos que tuvo 6 abortos en el trascurso de toda su vida adolecente, 6 en los que su madre firmo de consentimiento, claro que fueron abortos espontáneos, según lo marca el record, no creo que tuviera nada que ver con eso, ya saben lo que dicen, uno es mala suerte, dos es casualidad, tres… bueno suponemos que su madre la forzó, hasta donde sabemos era una mujer sumamente devota a la iglesia y tu sabes bien como es toda esa clase de gente, así que después de 6 abortos quedo imposibilitada para tener más hijos, estuvo en varios tratamientos hasta donde sabemos con lo que resulta ser el Sheriff de ese pueblo, su actual pareja, pero jamás lograron nada…¨

Mulder se quedo pensando, todo parecía encajar perfectamente, pero aun así no tenían pruebas circunstanciales, tal vez necesitaba ir a su casa y darse una pequeña vuelta en el patio, en los jardines.

-¨ ¿Necesito saber algo sobre una casa o cabaña que tuvieran a  las afueras del pueblo?¨

-¨No tenemos esa información… pero seguiremos buscando si es lo que quieres…¨

-¨Ok… espero de nuevo su llamada... y que sea rápido Frohike deja de estar intentando infiltrarme a esas páginas web… paga tu membrecía, viejo tacaño¨

-¨No me decías eso cuando las compartíamos Mulder… la Agente Scully te ha cambiado mucho¨

-¨Voy a ser papa Frohike… no puedo andar en esas cosas ahora...¨

Todos se ríen y termina la llamada mientras conduce rumbo a la casa del Sheriff, una pequeña vuelta, intentaría ver por lo menos algo por fuera.

  
**Hospital general ¨Santa Marie¨  
22:55 HRS.**

Scully estaba adormilada en una de las sillas fuera de la sala de terapia intensiva, junto con uno de los oficiales que custodiaba la entrada, Austin había salido de cirugía estable, pero se mantendría en esa área por toda la noche hasta que sus signos se estabilizaran y regresara en si, por lo pronto hablar con él no era una posibilidad.

El primer oficial que estuvo custodiando parecía ser de pocos amigos, ya entrado en años, algo canoso, con un semblante duro, estaba segura que de no ser porque estaba embarazada ni si quiera se hubiera ofrecido a cederle el asiento, y eso solo por que las enfermeras que pasaban lo miraban con cara de ´Poco caballeroso´, así que después de que una de las enfermeras le ofreciera una silla, el se levanto y le había ofrecido tomar asiento, además no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, y eso le inquietaba demasiado, sentía como se le quedaba mirando a su voluminoso vientre en señal de desagrado total, era de las primeras veces en las que Scully sentía que toda la gente en el maldito pueblo la juzgaba.

El segundo oficial que lo relevo, mucho más joven y fresco para pasar la noche en vela, parecía agradable, al menos no la miraba con cara de desprecio cada 5 minutos, y se había ofrecido a traerle un café y después un agua, que por cierto casi no tomo por mas sed que tenia, seguía sintiendo un sabor algo amargo en ella, además de que se sentía algo mareada, debía ser el cansancio, no habían parado en todo el día, y lo único que quería era llegar a la habitación del hotel, tomar una larga ducha y dormir por un rato.

Cada vez le parecía mas difícil tener los ojos abiertos, lo intentaba, incluso se había levantado al baño a refrescarse un poco mojándose la cara y el cuello, el bebe no paraba de moverse y eso estaba empezando a dejarla adolorida.

-¨ ¿Se le ofrece algo agente…? Puedo ir a traerle lo que guste si quiere¨

-¨No, no por supuesto que no… solo estoy esperando a mi compañero… gracias¨

Le dijo ella regresando a sus notas en la pequeña libreta, por fin tenia los datos de laboratorio que pidió desde temprano, y aunque el oficial anterior la acompaño a recogerlos y había insistido en recibirlos sin que ella se levantara del asiento, no había sido posible, prefería no confiar del todo en el, algo le daba mala espina, tal vez era uno de los oficiales que ayudaban a Lucy a encubrir pruebas, había logrado ver su apellido en la placa, y recordaba haber visto ese nombre en 4 de las 6 reportes de las escenas del crimen.

-¨Si me disculpas… iré a revisar unas cosas y regreso en un momento… si ves a mi compañero podrías decirle que me marque¨

El oficial solo asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Scully sabía que no tenia caso estar sentada sin hacer nada, no cualquiera podría pasar a la sala de terapia intensiva sin pasar desapercibido, había siempre doctores y enfermeras, eso sin contar a la madre del chico que estaba adentro, así que Austin por lo pronto estaría seguro ahí hasta mañana en la tarde que era cuando los médicos pensaban pasarlo a piso, si se recuperaba de la forma que tenían pronosticado.

A paso rápido hablo con el personal encargado del turno para que le asignaran a un personal y terminar la autopsia del tercer cuerpo.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ella ya tenía al cuerpo en su mesa de metal, la quinta víctima, Aileen Bronson, de 25 años de edad, 37 semanas de embarazo,  murió por heridas profundas en sus muslos, en su vientre, tenia cortes en sus brazos y piernas, por las heridas de la espalda podía decir que alguien la había arrastrado, que eran heridas post-mortem, así que quien quiera que fuera que estuviera presenciando lo que la victima hacia, tuvo aun la delicadeza de arrastrarla a otro lugar, tal vez afuera de la propiedad de alguien, no tenía ningún otro dato de suma importancia además de ese, todo parecía indicar que la muerte en si había sido suicidio, su melena larga y rubia estaba llena de lodo y hojas secas, flores secas… se detuvo un momento para desenmarañar el cabello, encontrando varias flores secas entre su cabello, logro quitar algunas enteras y las observo cautelosamente, flores en el bosque… cerca del acantilado… sabía que había flores silvestres que nacían ahí nada mas al pie de los arboles, pero este tipo de flores no eran de esas comunes, debían de provenir de algún otro lugar, así que no dudo en guardar unas de las flores en pequeñas bolsas de evidencia para enviarlas  al laboratorio.

Continuo observando a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero no había nada mas, por mas que busco huellas dactilares, el cuerpo estaba limpio, así que suponía que el arrastre del cuerpo había sido por la cabellera o en su caso con guantes para no dejar marcas, o envuelta en algún tipo de frazada si fuera una distancia larga, ya que el esfuerzo, por lo menos hubiera dejado una laceración en la piel.

Miro su reloj, había pasado ya una hora más y ni señales de Mulder por ningún lugar, no le quedo más que terminar de una vez los informes y empaquetar las muestras que enviaría mañana a primera hora, después le marcaria a alguno de los dos para ver en donde diablos estaban, sabía que Dogget debía de estar en la pequeña expedición al acantilado, pero no podía creer que Mulder tardara tanto en la casa de Austin, conociéndolo podía decir que había encontrado algo ya y andaba tras la pista, las malas costumbres son las más difíciles de erradicar, y Mulder estaba lleno de malas costumbres.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, como si telepáticamente lo hubiera llamado, vi la pantalla de su celular en donde resaltaba su nombre.

-¨ ¿Dónde diablos te metiste Mulder? Creí que tú visita a casa de Austin seria rápida…¨

-¨ ¿A que no adivinas en donde estoy Scully?¨

-¨ ¿En el hotel descansando?¨- le dice ella sarcásticamente, no estaba para juegos a estas horas de la noche y con todo este cansancio encima de sus hombros-¨No lo sé Mulder ¿donde estas?¨

-¨En la casa del sheriff…¨

-¨Mulder…¨- le dice en tono de advertencia.

-¨Espera Scully… tengo una buena razón… estuve revisando unas fotos… y encontré unas flores…¨

Ella lo interrumpe nuevamente tomando la bolsa de evidencia.

-¨ ¿Dijiste flores Mulder?¨

-¨Si… ¿Por qué?¨

-¨Encontré unas flores en el cabello de la victima 4, Aileen Bronson…¨

-¨ ¿Estas terminando la autopsia?... solo vine a percatarme de unos detalles a casa del sheriff nos vemos en el hospital en 15 minutos… y después iremos a buscar a Dogget¨

-¨Esta bien… si… ya tengo todo listo y…¨

-¨Agente Scully… ¿qué hace aquí?¨

Ella se da la vuelta y ve a Lucy, se gira sobre sí misma nerviosa buscando con la mirada a la enfermera, pero no puede verla por ningún lado.

¨Scully… Scully ¿Qué pasa?...¨- le dice Mulder del otro lado de la línea, desconcertado.

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento, sorprendida de la presencia e esa mujer justo en este momento, a estas horas, pero intenta salir del transe y continua su conversación.

-¨Amm no es nada Mulder… la Sra. Mackenzie acaba de llegar… supongo que tiene alguna información del paradero de su hija…¨

-¨Scully tienes que salir de ahí… te veo en un momento… sal de ahí OK¨

Termina la llamada y solo le ofrece una sonrisa, continuando con la labor de levantar el área y dejarla limpia, el cuerpo está de nuevo en su bolsa, y la enfermera la había ayudado a meterlo de nuevo a los congeladores en el mortorio, ya solo estaba terminando los informes y etiquetando las evidencias antes de que Mulder marcara. 

-¨Veo que… ha encontrado algunas cosas…-¨dice acercándose a las bolsas de evidencia sobre el escritorio- ¨ ¿Quiere que las envié mañana temprano, uno de los oficiales saldrá a la ciudad a primera hora?

-¨No no…¨- le dice Scully recogiendo todo y guardándolo en un maletín junto con sus informes y expediente-¨Lo hare yo misma mañana temprano… es muy amable de su parte, pero sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo y prefiero hacerlo yo misma… no queremos causar más molestias… ya ha sido demasiado de nuestra parte¨

-¨Si supongo que si…¨

Dice ella mientras observa toda la sala, con una sonrisa que Scully no sabe bien como describir, intenta ignorarla y terminar de arreglarse para encontrarse con Mulder arriba.

-¨Si me disculpa… voy a cambiarme arriba, los baños aquí son muy angostos… con permiso¨

Le dice Scully tomando su maletín con los documentos y evidencia, así como una bolsa con sus pertenencias personales.

Camina hacia el elevador y Lucy la sigue en silencio, solo el sonido de los tacones de Lucy retumban en las paredes del corto pasillo, un minuto que a Scully le parece eterno.

Ambas se meten al elevador, y Lucy presiona el botón del la recepción del hospital sin dudar, al menos sabia a donde se dirigía.

-¨Sabe agente Scully… con todo lo que está pasando aquí no sé cómo no le da miedo… usted encaja perfecto en todo este alboroto… ¿no siente miedo…?¨

Le dice ella en un tono que le parece sarcástico, se lo dice sin siquiera mirarla, Scully solo se muerde el labio inferior, un poco más nerviosa que hace un rato, pero intenta no mostrárselo y actuar de manera natural.

-¨Si yo fuera usted creo que me hubiera ido hace muchísimo tiempo agente Scully¨

Por fin Lucy la mira, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¨No quisiera que le pasara nada malo a usted… ni… ni a su hijo… ya sabe… tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo… debería considerar mi observación…¨

-¨ ¿Me está amenazando Sra. Mackenzie…? o sabe algo más que los demás no…¨

Ella ni si quiera la mira, pero no deja de sonreír.

-¨Por supuesto que no…. Por quien me toma… soy la esposa del sheriff de este lugar… no una delincuente… es una pena que no sepa tomar un consejo cuando alguien se lo da…¨

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Scully sale inmediatamente del ahí, las palabras de esa mujer la hacen sentirse abrumada, algo mareada, e intenta alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que puede.

-¨No olvide mi consejo Agente Scully…¨- le grita antes de que las puertas del elevador se cierren.

Scully voltea hacia el elevador y ve que Lucy no ha bajado ahí, seguramente debía haber regresado abajo, pero ya no importaba, tenía las evidencias que necesitaba, no había nada ahí que pudiera ocultar.

Se detiene por un momento y se recarga en la pared, mientras comienza a respirar profundo, una, dos hasta tres veces, intentando estabilizar su pulso, intentando que el bebe se relajara mientras pasaba su mano por su barriga repetidamente.

Después de un par de minutos vuelve a respirar profundo y se mete a los baños para cambiarse de una vez por todas y esperar a Mulder.

**Municipio de Stafford, Nueva Jersey**  
Zona boscosa, Cerca del acantilado.  
23:20 HRS.

Dogget junto con equipo de policías seguían buscando por el perímetro a Jasy, pero no tenían señales de absolutamente nada, se habían dividido en dos equipos y ninguno había podido ver nada relevante que les indicara que Jasy hubiera estado por ahí o que anduviera por los alrededores.

Además la oscuridad de la noche no les ayudaba, y aunque traían sus linternas, no era suficiente para alcanzar a seguir un rastro, eso sin contar que estaban a unos metros de llegar al acantilado otra vez.

Su celular comienza a sonar y no duda en contestar rápidamente sacando su celular del pantalón.

-¨Dogget¨

-¨ ¿Siguen allá? ¿Alguna señal de Jasy?¨

-¨Nada Mulder… no está por ningún lado… ya recorrimos dos veces este maldito lugar y no hay señales de ella por ningún lado¨

-¨Dejare a Scully en el hotel y salgo para allá… ¨

-¨No creo que logremos ya nada hoy Mulder…¨

-¨Tenemos que encontrarla con vida Dogget… es la única que puede darnos el testimonio que necesitamos, tenemos que encontrarla de alguna manera¨

-¨Te espero… seguiremos buscando… pero el sheriff esta ya al punto del colapso… no se qué tanto tiempo podamos seguir haciendo esto…¨

Terminan la llamada y Dogget continúa caminando junto con los demás, intentado mirar más allá hasta donde su vista le permite.

Intentando enfocarse en cualquier sonido que pudiera ser importante.

-¨JAAAAASSSSSYYYYYY!!!¨

Grita el sheriff con todo lo que su energía da, está cansado, respira fatigado, pero no deja de caminar, delegando a sus policías para que caminen nuevamente los senderos ya recorridos, mientras unos se asoman al borde del acantilado.

-¨JAAASSSSYYYYY!!! JAAASSYYYYY!!!¨

Dogget se acerco a él cuando colapso en el piso de rodillas, casi llorando y agitado.

-¨Sheriff Mackenzie… creo que debe ir al hospital… yo me encargare de la búsqueda, deje que uno de los oficiales lo lleve de regreso… lo mantendremos al tanto de todo…¨

-¨No… noo agente Dogget… necesito encontrarla… necesito encontrar a Jasy… usted no entiende…… JAAASYYYYY!!! HIJAAAAAA!!!¨

-¨Necesita ir a que lo revisen… yo me encargare… el agente Mulder está por llegar aquí… le prometo que la encontraremos¨

Le dice Dogget intentando levantarlo del piso con la ayuda de otros dos oficiales.

-¨Sheriff...!!!... la encontramos… está del otro lado… ¨

Rápido todos corren hasta donde indica el oficial, llegando hasta la orilla del acantilado, a simple vista no se ve nada, pero unos metros tres metros más abajo, sobre la montaña que da al mar,  esta Jasy, sentada en la orilla, inmóvil, solo sentada mientras acaricia su vientre.

A pesar de que con las lámparas iluminan su figura, ella no parece ni si quiera inmutarse por su presencia, ella continua ajena a todo, ignorando los gritos amargos de su padre desde arriba. 

-¨JAASSSYYY HIJAAAA…. HIJAAAAA… NO TE MUEVAS DE AHIII!!! JASYYYY!!!!¨

Pero la mujer continúa con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mar y el reflejo de la luna en las tranquilas aguas, donde solo de vez en cuando las olas rebotan ruidosas sobre las piedras.

-¨Dogget… ¿Que paso?¨

-¨Jasy está ahí abajo… necesitamos encontrar la manera de bajar ahí… hasta ahorita no se ha movido…¨

Mulder se asoma y solo la ve ahí sentada… no parece estar haciendo nada solo mirando a la nada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¨Necesitamos unas sogas… yo bajare…¨

Los oficiales se apresuran a ir por unas sogas a las camionetas que han dejado unos metros más atrás.

-¨Jaaasyyy…. Jasyyy¨- le comienza a hablar Mulder alineándose a donde esta ella pero mucho más arriba-¨ ¿Jasy puedes escucharme…? vamos a bajar por ti… Jasy… Jasy escúchame¨

Ella parece moverse un poco pero no voltea a mirarlo, continua con la mirada perdida.

-¨Jasy… soy el agente Mulder… hablamos hace unos días… me recuerdas… Fox Mulder… recuerdas a Austin… él quiere verte… Jasy…¨

Los oficiales hacen lo que pueden por hacer llegar la camioneta hasta el acantilado, de tal manera que la soga quede segura y que Mulder pudiera bajar.

Poco a poco Mulder baja por la soga, quedando en la otra esquina contraria a ella, parado en el borde, intentando controlar su vértigo.

-¨Jasy… ¨-le dice suavemente-¨Jasy… ¨- ella por un momento parece salir de su trance y lo busca con la mirada-¨Jasy… voy a acercarme a ti OK… solo déjame acercarme para poder ponerte a salvo a ti y a tu bebe…¨

-¨NO… NO… este bebe…¨

-¨Jasy escúchame… estas drogada… lo que ves no es la realidad… lo que piensas no es realidad… lo estas imaginando… Jasy tienes que escucharme…¨

Ella se levanta y se para en el borde del acantilado, tranquila, con las manos a sus costados observando de nuevo al mar.

-¨Este bebe no tiene que nacer… no está bien… es un castigo…¨

Mulder se acerca cada vez más a ella… poco a poco, paciente, intentando no asustarla y que ella reaccione de mala manera.

-¨Jasy… escúchame… tu papa está ahí arriba y quiere verte… Austin esta en el hospital…¨

-¨Austin…¨

-¨Si Austin… esta en el hospital y necesitas verlo Jasy… necesitas verlo…¨

-¨Le pondríamos a nuestro bebe Adele como mi madre… es una niña…¨

-¨Solo déjame… solo déjame ayudarte… vamos a ayudarte…¨  
 Mulder se sigue acercando a ella y justo cuando esta por tomar su brazo ella lo quita bruscamente.

-¨NOOO!!! NOO ¡Aléjese de mi…!!¨

-¨Jasy…¨

-¨NOOOO… NO NO… SAL DE MI CABEZA… NO… AHHH!!¨

Justo cuando ella da un paso hacia enfrente Mulder la toma entre sus brazos y se recarga en la pared de la montaña, sonteniendola por la fuerza, ella es igual de pequeña que Scully así que no le cuesta trabajo inmovilizarla.

-¨NECESITO EL SEDANTE!!! Doggetttt!!¨

Dogget baja rápidamente junto con otros dos oficiales y le inyectan en el muslo el sedante, que rápido empieza a hacer efecto en ella, y antes de que quede totalmente dormida, Mulder escucha en un susurro algo que le hiela la sangre en segundos.

-¨Su compañera…. Ella esta… esta sobre ella…. el agua… al oeste por la orilla del acanti...lado…"

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**D E M O N I O S**  
Capitulo 4

**Municipio de Stafford, Nueva Jersey**  
**Condado Ocean**  
**Hotel ¨8¨**  
**01:17 HRS**.

Después de hacer los arreglos pertinentes para que se llevaran a Jasy al hospital, decidieron que Dogget se iría unas horas he intentaría hablar con Jasy de ser posible ya en un estado mas consciente, si ella sabía algo estaban seguros que la Sra. Mackenzie buscaría la manera de hacerle daño.

Mulder regreso al hotel lo más rápido que pudo, aparco el coche y ni si quiera se preocupo por ponerle el seguro ni subir las ventanillas, lo único que quería era cerciorarse de que Scully estaba bien.

Las palabras de Jasy lo habían dejado muy inquieto, ¿Cómo era posible que Jasy supiera de Scully? De alguna manera había tenido que escuchar alguna conversación de su agresor ya que Scully y Jasy no se conocían, ni siquiera recordaba haberla mencionado en algún momento de su conversación con ella en el hospital.

Rápido se dirigió a la habitación, abrió con su duplicado, las luces estaban apagadas, entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pensando que tal vez estaría dormida considerando la hora que era, pero al observar más de cerca y con los ojos ya mas acostumbrados a la oscuridad pudo ver que no estaba en la cama, ni si quiera parecía que se hubieran acostado en algún momento por que las colchas estaban intactas.

-¨Scully…¨

Dijo mientras buscaba con la vista por todos lados, pero no había señal de ella, encendió las luces y vio la ropa con la que iba vestida ese día, se dirigió al baño, y estaba húmedo, un ligero vapor aun empañaba el espejo, pero no estaba ella ahí.

-¨Scullyyy!!¨

Su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho, no podía evitar sentir ese mal presentimiento.

De repente una fría ráfaga de aire lo hizo percatarse de que la puerta que dirigía hacia el patio del hotel estaba ligeramente abierta, así que no dudo en ir hasta ella y salir.

La gran luna iluminaba el cielo, junto con pequeños faros que alumbraban el área de jardines del hotel con una luz tenue, donde el agua de la gran piscina reflejaba la luna y el cielo, camino por unos momentos buscando a Scully hasta donde su vista alcanzaba en la oscuridad.

Después de hacer el recorrido por las jardineras se acerca al área de la piscina, y fue ahí donde la vio, sentada en una de las esquinas de la gran alberca, por el lado que marcaba la mayor profundidad, ahí sentada, con sus pies dentro del agua, la bata de seda caía en el agua, pero a ella parecía ni siquiera importarle.

-¨Scully… Scully…¨- dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella, para después con calma ponerse a su altura al ver que ella no se había movido ni un momento ante su presencia.

Lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que se decidió y toco suavemente sus hombros, parecía estar en el mismo trance en el que había encontrado a Jasy hacia un momento, al ver que no había reacción alguna, termino de poner toda su palma y comenzó a dar suaves masajes desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos.

-¨Scully… ¿Qué haces aquí?¨- le dijo nervioso mientras su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su pecho por la preocupación de verla así, recordando la reacción de Jasy al salir de ese estado.

Pero ella no se movía, ni si quiera cuando la toco había hecho algún movimiento que dijera que sabía que él estaba ahí, parecía hechizada por el ligero movimiento del agua bajo sus pies y el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en lo extenso de la alberca. 

-¨Scully … soy yo, Mulder… ¨- le dice casi en un susurro cerca de su oído, acomodándole uno de sus rebeldes mechones detrás de la oreja, ella solo levanta la cabeza, pero su mirada se ve vacía, perdida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos- ¨Te ayudare a levantarte y te llevare a la habitación…. Hace frio aquí afuera, te hará daño…¨

Le dice él mientras se pone de pie y la levanta con cuidado del piso, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y después la carga, su pantalón de piyama esta húmedo al igual que su bata, pero es lo que menos importa, ella solo recarga su cabeza en su pecho, y siente como su cuerpo se suelta, estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Para Mulder no tiene ninguna dificultad cargarla hasta la habitación, a pesar estar embarazada, sigue siendo una mujer diminuta entre sus brazos, así que sin mayor esfuerzo entran a la habitación y la deposita con cuidado en la cama, para después quitarle la bata y los pantalones, cambiándosela por otra seca de su maleta.

Durante todo este trascurso ni si quiera había despertado, estaba completamente dormida, así que no le quedo más que sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa y contemplarla acostada en la cama, no recordaba que después de tantos años hubiera padecido de sonambulismo, sería un dato que sin duda el recordaría.

Comenzó a revisar las notas de la ultima autopsia que había realizado, leyendo en ella la parte de las flores encontradas en el cabello de la víctima, se levanto rápido para buscar en su maletín, donde encontró las bolsas de evidencia con estas flores, las mismas que había en la casa de la Sra. Mackenzie, adornando la entrada en unas finas macetas.

Después de haber ido a la casa del Sheriff, había hecho un pequeño recorrido por los vecindarios, pero en ninguna de las casas estaban este tipo de flores, de hecho en ninguna ni si quiera podía ver flores, solo arbustos decorativos, pero esa flor en particular al parecer solo estaba en casa del Sheriff, y en la foto que encontró en la casa de Austin.

Tocan la puerta y Mulder se levanta de inmediato, observando por la mirilla primero, para después permitirle el paso a Dogget, que nada mas entrando tira su saco y se deja caer pesadamente en la silla, trae la camisa remangada y un cansancio con el que apenas puede.

-¨ ¿Cómo está Jasy?¨- le dice Mulder sentándose a lado de el.

Dogget emite un suspiro profundo y se incorpora un poco en la silla.

-¨Esta bien… estable… no tiene heridas de ningún tipo, no parece haber sido agredida, pedí un estudios de laboratorio para ella, los toxicológicos, de ahí en fuera dormirá por unas 5 o 6 horas más…¨

Voltea a ver a la cama donde Scully está dormida, Dogget mira a Mulder desconcertado, pues generalmente ella siempre está atenta a todas las conversaciones, atenta al caso y más si ellos dos estaban hablando.

-¨Cuando llegue la encontré en el mismo estado en el que vimos a Jasy hace un rato… no respondía a las palabras ni estímulos… estaba completamente ida, sentada en la orilla de la alberca ahí afuera…cuando la traje se quedo dormida, no sé si sea buena idea despertarla después de la reacción que tuvo Jasy… así que lo que sea que esa mujer le está haciendo…¨- Mulder se queda pensando por unos segundos y comienza a buscar alrededor.

-¨ ¿Qué? ¿Qué buscas?¨

-¨Jasy menciono algo del agua… así es como les está dando ese alucinógeno, por el agua…¨

Mulder toma la botella de agua que supone es de Scully, tiene solo un poco de agua restante, la guarda en una bolsa de evidencia y la coloca con todo lo demás que enviaran en la mañana.

-¨Ya organice un operativo para seguir buscando alguna propiedad en los alrededores del acantilado, debe haber algo por ahí…¨

-¨El padre de Austin me dijo que de adolecentes los chicos solían asustar a los demás con esa casa, haciendo retos para entra en ella, diciendo que estaba embrujada… estoy seguro que la Sra. Mackenzie tiene mucho que ver en todo esto Dogget¨

Mulder saca las fotos que encontró en la casa de Austin y se las muestra, junto con la evidencia que Scully encontró en los cuerpos.

-¨Estuve merodeando por las calles y ninguna casa tiene este tipo de flores… casualmente la Sra. Mackenzie parece tener todo un sembradío de ellas en algún lugar… me escabullí en el jardín trasero de su propiedad y no están ahí… deben estar en esa maldita casa… esa casa debe estar por ahí… necesitamos abrir el perímetro mucho mas…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué Austin tendría estas fotos?¨

Mulder se encoge de hombros y saca su teléfono.

-¨No lo sé… Jasy nos dijo que definitivamente no se llevaba bien con ella, sabemos que es su madrastra, y sabemos que es sumamente religiosa, lo cual explica totalmente por que pudiera haber sido ella la que mato a todas estas mujeres… los chicos estuvieron investigando y la mujer tuvo 6 abortos autorizados por su madre cuando era joven, lo que la dejo imposibilitada a tener hijos…¨

-¨Eso explica también por que los informes están incompletos y la falta de evidencia y nombres en los reportes de campo…¨- continua Dogget.

-¨Exacto… al ser la esposa del Sheriff quien podría sospechar de ella directamente, el hecho de que Scully esté involucrada es una mala coincidencia, solo por encajar en el perfil de sus creencias, por eso esta tras de ella… necesitamos que Scully salga de aquí cuanto antes…¨

-¨Necesitamos las últimas dos autopsias Mulder… estoy seguro que en esos cuerpos ahí mas evidencia de la que dice en los reportes… por eso la insistencia de esa mujer con sus familias de no practicarles ninguna clase de estudios a las victimas¨

-¨Necesitamos hacer esa maldita expedición y encontrar esa casa, pero no puedo dejar a Scully bajo el acecho de esa mujer… hasta el momento se ha comportado pero es obvio que es cuestión de tiempo para que actué… le llamare a Skinner o a los chicos… para que estén aquí un día en lo que ella puede regresar a Washington¨

Dogget asiente y se levanta de la silla, tomando su saco de la cama.

-¨Estoy en la habitación de al lado... tomare una ducha y dormiré un par de horas… la expedición comienza a las 9am…¨

Y se va de la habitación cerrando tras de él la puerta.

Mulder marca en automático el número y espera en la línea hasta que una voz adormilada le responde.

-¨Espero que sea algo importante Mulder…¨

-¨La esposa de su amigo es nuestra principal sospechosa, eso es importante…¨

-¨ ¿De qué hablas?¨

-¨Le explicare todo luego… necesito que alguien esté al tanto de Scully mientras continuamos con la investigación, alguien de confianza… la han estado drogando… y es cuestión de tiempo Walter,  quiero que mañana termine las últimas dos autopsias y te la lleves de regreso a Washington¨

-¨Estaré a primera hora por allá… ¨

-¨Te veo en el hospital Santa Marie…¨

Terminan la llamada y Mulder se levanta para acercarse al pie de la cama de Scully, que ni con tanto movimiento y ruido ha despertado.

Acaricia su barriga por un rato, para después aflojarse la corbata y quitársela, se desabrocha unos cuantos botones de la camisa y se recuesta a lado de ella en la cama, esperando conciliar el sueño por lo menos un rato.

**05:21 HRS**.

Mulder estiro la mano y sintió el lugar vacio y frio, así que rápidamente abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama, encontrando a Scully parada en la puerta que daba al patio del hotel.

-¨ ¿Scully?¨- le dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba, dejando salir el aire aliviado cuando ella se giro y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¨Diablos Scully… por un  momento…¨-Le dice acercándose hasta ella y dándole un beso en la frente, abrazándola-¨Creí que estabas en ese maldito trance otra vez…¨

-¨ ¿Trance? ¿Mulder? ¿De qué me hablas?, he estado aquí toda la noche…¨- le dice ella con la ceja levantada.

La toma de la mano y le indica que se siente en la cama.

-¨ ¿Mulder…? ¨

El jala una silla y se pone enfrente de ella sosteniendo sus manos.

-¨Tienes que irte de aquí Scully… Skinner viene en camino, estará contigo mientras haces las últimas dos autopsias y te regresas a Washington con el¨

-¨Pero la hija del Sheriff Mulder… tenemos…¨

-¨La encontramos anoche… esta en el hospital, sana y salva… por ahora… así como tu… no nos podemos arriesgar más…¨

-¨Mulder estas siendo muy paranoico… como siempre… sobreprotegiéndome de todo y…¨

-¨Maldita sea Scully!!!¨- le dijo un poco mas exasperado- ¨Cuando llegue te encontré en la alberca, sentada en la orilla con tus pies en el agua… con la mirada perdida… pensando en no sé qué cosas Scully… ni si quiera… ni si quiera puedes recordarlo… esa mujer te drogo…¨

-¨Mulder por favor…¨- le dice ella pensando en sus palabras por un momento, el agua, su sabor amargo, y los malestares que había estado sintiendo durante todo el día- ¨El agua… el agua que me han estado dando… ¿Mulder te das cuenta del alcance que tiene todo esto? Ahí policías involucrados en este caso, jugando a favor de ella…¨

-¨Lo sé… lo sé… Dana… escúchame…¨- le dice Mulder sonriéndole, pero con una voz que detonaba preocupación, Scully sabía que el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre hacia que la conversación girara a un territorio mucho más personal- ¨Sabes a lo que me refiero… esa mujer tiene algo que ver en todo esto… y te está siguiendo… Dana… no puedo dejar que te pase algo a ti o a nuestro hijo… ¨

Ella solo se le queda mirando y acaricia el nacimiento de cabello de Mulder dulcemente, hasta después acunar su mejilla y depositar un beso tierno en ellos.

-¨Esta bien Mulder…¨

El asiente y vuelve a besarla.

-¨ ¿Cómo te sientes?¨- le dice acariciando su barriga sobre la bata de seda.

-¨Bien, estoy bien…¨- Mulder la mira volteando los ojos, la frase favorita de Scully, se pudiera estar muriendo y ella seguiría diciendo que está bien -¨OK, estoy cansada… he tenido algunos mareos y este pequeñín ha estado muy inquieto,  pero creo que todo es causa y efecto de lo que sea que me estén dando…¨

Tocan la puerta y Mulder se levanta a abrirla.

Skinner entra por la puerta con unos cafés en la mano y una bolsa de lo que parecen ser unos bagels.

-¨Supuse que tendrían hambre así que me pare por ahí a comprar algo, era demasiado temprano así que … sabia que estarían aquí aun…¨

Dogget entra a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

-¨Otra mujer está desaparecida, salió a hacer unas compras por la noche y no regreso a su casa…, encaja completamente en el perfil Mulder… embarazada, soltera…¨

-¨ ¿Están seguros que la esposa de Mackenzie está involucrada en todo esto? Es una acusación fuerte y de no ser cierta podría traer bastantes problemas a la oficina¨- les dice Skinner preocupado.

-¨Estoy completamente seguro que esa mujer es la causante de todo esto, solo tenemos que encontrar las pruebas suficientes y retenerla aquí antes de que se sienta acorralada y quiera escapar de este pueblo…¨

-¨Yo tengo la expedición al bosque en un par de horas… Scully tiene que terminar esas autopsias y con un poco de suerte se que abra alguna prueba en concreto que la incrimine directamente en todo esto y tu deberías ir a interrogar a Jasy… si ellos tomaron la foto tal vez sepan exactamente donde esta esa casa, tal vez ahí este retenida su nueva víctima¨

-¨Necesitaremos encontrar la manera de distraer a esa mujer… para poder hablar con ella… estoy segura de que Lucy no querrá separarse de ella por temor a que diga algo…¨

-¨Yo me encargare de eso¨- dice Skinner confiado- ¨Buscare la manera de hablar con ella casualmente usando la amistad con su esposo para retenerla todo el tiempo que me sea posible¨

Mulder se le queda mirando y asiente con la cabeza.

-¨Ok… tenemos un plan entonces…¨

  
**Hospital general ¨Santa Marie¨**  
**09:25 HRS**.

Dogget se había ido a enviar la evidencia a Washington y después a la comisaria para de ahí irse con el equipo a las montañas, mientras que los otros tres habían ido al hospital, esperando poder hablar con la hija del sheriff en cuanto fuera posible.

Scully por su parte, esperaba a que los cuerpos llegaran al hospital, los familiares habían aceptado después de otra larga charla con Mulder hace unas horas, al fin estuvieron de acuerdo en la exhumación y que se les practicara lo necesario si así se ayudaba a encontrar al culpable de sus muertes.

Jasy había despertado hacia como 20 minutos y Lucy no dejaba de merodear por el lugar con recelo, si hubiera podido estaban seguros que los hubiera corrido de ahí desde el momento en que llegaron, eso sin contar que había visto su molestia al saber que la exhumación de los cuerpos era todo un hecho, aun así se mantuvo integra a lado de su esposo, de su familia, notando solo que se apartaba de todos para hacer unas llamadas o contestar otras, respondiendo solo con ´SI´ o ´NO´, con una sonrisa hipócrita a los demás, aun así podían notar que estaba nerviosa.

-¨Si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas a casa… ¨- dice la Sra. Mackenzie levantándose de la silla- ¨Necesito tener todo listo para que Jasy regrese… y este cómoda…¨

-¨Por supuesto… te aviso en cuanto la lleve a casa Lucy¨

Le dice el Sheriff sin despegar los ojos de su hija, que está ahí acostada con todos los monitores conectados a ella, observando los signos vitales tanto del bebe como de Jasy.

Lucy le ofreció una mirada burlona a Scully antes de salir de la habitación, y ella no hizo más que removerse inquieta en el asiento.

Una de las enfermeras entra y se acerca a ellos con unos expedientes en las manos.

-¨ ¿Dra. Scully?¨- ella asiente y toma los expedientes que esta le da- ¨Me pidieron que le avisara que los cuerpos ya están en la sala, yo la asistiré junto con otra compañera que ya nos está esperando… si gusta acompañarme¨

Ella se levanta de la silla, junto con Skinner, no sin antes mirar a Mulder y sonreírle.

-¨Te aviso en cuanto termine… ¨

Justo cuando Mulder va a decir algo Skinner lo interrumpe.

-¨No te preocupes… estaré al pendiente de todo¨

Le dice mientras salen de la habitación, Mulder se levanta y se para a alado de Jasy, quien solo le sonríe.

-¨Papa… ¿podrías buscar al médico? Este bebe y yo morimos de hambre… por favor…¨

-¨Por supuesto… enseguida vuelvo¨

Dice el hombre levantándose pesadamente de la silla a lado de la cama de su hija, y sale de la habitación.

-¨Su esposa es hermosa… estoy segura que su hijo será bellísimo…¨

Mulder no hace más que sonreírle nervioso… ´su hijo´, era su hijo, su familia, y aunque jamás había pensado que este momento llegaría, no podía sentirse más contento cada vez que alguien se lo mencionaba.

-¨Jasy… encontré una foto¨- le dice sacándola de su saco y mostrándosela-¨Quisiera saber donde es este lugar¨

Ella se le queda mirando a la foto nerviosa y después se la devuelve.

-¨Jasy sé que esto es difícil… pero otra mujer está desaparecida… lo que sea que puedas decirnos puede ayudar a salvar su vida y la de su bebe…¨

Ella se le queda mirando fijamente mordiéndose los labios, pensando en su respuesta.

-¨ ¿Es ella verdad?... ¿La Sra. Mackenzie?¨

-¨Esa mujer está enferma agente Mulder… está loca¨

-¨ ¿Cómo lograron tomar esta foto?¨

-¨Austin la siguió un día… teníamos ciertas sospechas después de la muerte de mi amiga… el día que la encontraron Lucy llego toda llena de lodo… creyó que no me había dado cuenta, me dijo que había estado en el patio, en el jardín, pero la realidad es que había estado fuera de casa, no soy estúpida, ella jamás hace esas labores en el jardín y menos a altas horas de la noche… traía unas cortadas en las manos… así que Austin decidió seguirla unos días después¨

-¨ ¿Y así fue que dio con esta casa?¨

Ella asiente, y mira hacia la puerta asegurándose de que su padre no venia todavía.

-¨La casa esta mas allá del acantilado, casi pegada a la falda de la montaña, se camuflajea muy bien porque es del color de los troncos de los arboles, y de frente ni si quiera tiene ventanas, así que es difícil verla, pero está ahí… no se que oculta, Austin no entro en la casa, solo tomo la foto… yo intente confrontarla diciéndole que sabía que tenía una casa y que era de ahí donde sacaba todas esas flores, que no era cierto que iba a la ciudad a comprarlas… pero ella me dijo que estaba loca, que seguramente lo había imaginado, que su madre había vendido esa propiedad hace muchísimos años¨

Acaricia su barriga por unos momentos y continúa hablando.

-¨La verdad es que ya no puse más atención después de eso y lo único que quería era irme de aquí y vivir mi vida con Austin… hasta me paso esto la primera vez… hace unos días, como le dije ya teníamos todo arreglado para irnos… pero esta mujer esta tan enferma… es una suerte que sigamos con vida…¨

-¨ ¿Nunca le comentaste esto a tu papa?¨

Ella mira a Mulder incrédula y suelta una carcajada falsa.

-¨PFFF!! Por favor… mi padre jamás me creería agente Mulder… el esta tan… tan… enamorado de esa mujer que no ve mas allá… cuando se entero que estaba embarazada fue que empezó a ponerme más atención y supongo que eso es lo que le molesto a su mujer… por eso nos está haciendo esto… por eso les hizo eso a todas las mujeres… mi padre fue el que consiguió que se abriera un espacio para nosotras… fue un programa social en donde una vez por semana todas las mujeres nos reuníamos y nos daban platicas sobre maternidad, este es un pueblo chico y Lucy se encargaba de todo eso… por eso conocía a todas las chicas… ¿si me entiende?¨

Mulder asiente y justo cuando esta por seguir con la conversación, entran el sheriff junto con un medico.

-¨Jasy estaré al pendiente de todo… me da alegría que estés bien… vendré a verte más al rato, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas más… ¨- ella solo le sonríe para después regresar su atención al médico- ¨Sheriff Mackenzie puedo hablar con usted afuera por favor…¨

Ambos salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¨¿Pasa algo agente Mulder… este caso esta empezando a complicarse y ya no se qué hacer … este maldito asesino no aparece y ni si quiera tenemos alguna pista de quien pueda ser…¨

-¨Sheriff Mackenzie… lo que le tengo que decir… tal vez será muy difícil de digerir… pero necesito que mantenga las posibilidades abiertas…¨

Uno de los oficiales que se encuentra custodiando la puerta, al percatarse de la conversación saca su teléfono, Mulder se da cuenta de inmediato, y jala al sheriff un poco más lejos.

-¨Necesita dejar custodiada a Jasy con gente de su entera confianza…¨

-¨Agente Mulder… todos los que trabajan a mi cargo son personas de suma confianza para mi…¨

Mulder niega con la cabeza y se pone las manos en la cintura exasperado, pasando la mano por sus labios,  pensando el rumbo que debe de tomar la conversación y que tan bueno era decirle sus sospechas, todo le indicaba que seguramente explotaría y los echarían en un dos por tres de su pueblo.

-¨Lo único que puedo decirle en estos momentos es que creo que el asesino está más cerca de todo esto de lo que pensábamos… estamos seguros de que es alguien dentro de su departamento…¨- él lo mira incrédulo negando con la cabeza- ¨Solo le pido que de ser posible usted se mantenga a lado de su hija todo este tiempo… no le quite la vista de encima ni un solo minuto…¨

El sheriff no hace más que asentir y regresarse a la habitación de su hija, Mulder y el oficial intercambian miradas por unos segundos, hasta que decide que lo mejor será ir a ver a Scully y buscar esa maldita casa en donde estaban seguros estaría la otra víctima.

En lo que camina rumbo con Scully por los pasillos saca su teléfono y marca a Dogget.

-¨Dogget¨

-¨La casa debe estar pegada a la falda de la montaña… Jasy me lo acaba de confirmar…¨

-¨Estamos detenidos aquí en el acantilado… encontramos el cuerpo de la victima de la noche… está muerta Mulder…¨

-¨Voy a ver a Scully y asegurarme de que Skinner se la llevara de aquí en cuanto termine y me voy para allá…¨

-¨El cuerpo va a ser trasladado al hospital… ya he hablado con los familiares y están de acuerdo en que se le hagan los estudios que sean pertinentes¨

-¨Ok... Pondré al tanto a los demás¨

Terminan la llamada y justo cuando esta por entrar al elevador, ve a la Sra. Mackenzie, hablando con un personal de enfermería, se parecía a la chica que había ido a buscar a Scully, se intenta acercar un poco más a donde están pero solo alcanza a ver que le da algo a la enfermera y esta se dirige rumbo a elevador.

Mulder sube al mismo elevador con ella, intenta ver qué cosa le pudo haber dado esa mujer, pero no trae nada en las manos, así que suponía lo tenía guardado en alguna parte de su filipina.

Al llegar a la sala, la enfermera se aparto y siguió con su rutina, mientras que el se acerco a Skinner que solo estaba leyendo los expedientes del caso mientras Scully terminaba con uno de los cuerpos.

-¨ ¿Cómo vas? Algún avance…¨- le dice sentándose a un lado de Skinner.

-¨Hasta ahorita creo que tengo unas huellas parciales Mulder… necesitamos enviarlas al laboratorio para corroborar sospechas…¨

-¨La mujer que se ´Perdió´ en la noche está muerta... encontraron el cuerpo cerca del acantilado… están arreglando todo para traértelo…¨

Scully sigue en su trabajo con ayuda de una de las enfermeras y Mulder se acerca a Skinner, no sin antes cerciorarse que la enfermera que había visto hacia unos minutos no podía escucharlos.

-¨La enfermera que esta por allá…¨- le dice Mulder indicándole con la mirada- ¨… La Sra. Mackenzie le dio algo, no pude ver que es pero estoy seguro que está esperando la oportunidad… un descuido para hacerle daño Scully… necesitas estar atento Walter… por ninguna razón puedes déjala sola…¨  
Skinner observa a la enfermera, algo inquieta para su gusto, pero haciendo las cosas que Scully le ordena sin poner ningún pretexto, mirando siempre para donde estaba los dos sentados.

-¨Dogget me dijo que la expedición en busca de esa maldita casa se retraso al encontrar el cuerpo de la ultima victima… tengo que ir con ellos y encontrarla… estoy seguro que ahí estará toda la evidencia que necesitamos para inculpar a esta mujer…¨

-¨No me iré de aquí ni un minuto Mulder cuenta con ello…¨

Mulder asiente y toma las bolsas de evidencia para enviarlas de inmediato, no sin antes acercarse a Scully, poniéndose a lado de ella lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¨NO confíes en ella¨- le indica con la mirada y Scully de inmediato capta lo que él le dice y asiente con una ligera sonrisa- ¨Nos vemos en un rato… avísame cualquier cosa Scully lo que sea y estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda…¨

Le da un pequeño apretón en sus hombros y Mulder sale de ahí.

Scully continua con el siguiente cuerpo, aunque sinceramente creía que tenían ya toda la evidencia para poder incriminar a la Sra. Mackenzie, solo era cuestión de esperar los resultados.

  
**12:47 HRS**. 

Después de unas horas de trabajo, Scully estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio terminando sus notas, había encontrado más huellas parciales en la segunda víctima, pero en el ultimo cuerpo no había encontrado absolutamente nada importante, seguramente durante los primeros asesinatos al ser debutante en todo esto, había cometido los errores más básicos, pero conforme fue haciéndolo de nuevo se percato de los detalles, dejando cero evidencia o rastro de la presencia de alguna persona, dando a entender que todo había sido un suicidio debido a las alucinaciones, eso sin contar que ahora tenía más ayudantes al hacer estas cosas, teniendo oficiales de por medio que le ayudaban a encubrir evidencias y modificar reportes.

 El ruido de la puerta interrumpe a todos y el sheriff aparece en la sala, sorprendido por la presencia de Skinner en ella.

-¨¿¿Walter??¿Qué haces Aquí?¨- le dice estrechando su mano nuevamente- ¨Creí que estarías en el campo con tus otros agentes…¨

-¨Ammm… no no de hecho no vine a hacer labor de investigación, tienes a mis mejores agentes trabajando en el,  solo estoy aquí porque necesito que la agente Scully termine esto… la llevare de regreso a Washington, tengo un caso allá que requiere su participación urgente…¨

-¨ohhh… si por supuesto entiendo… solo vine a dejar esto que llego de Washington hace un momento…¨- le dice acercándose a Scully y dándole el sobre -¨Creí que era importante que lo tuviera así que yo mismo he ido por él y se lo he traído¨

-¨Muchas gracias¨- le dice Scully colocando tomando el sobre en sus manos y abriéndolo de inmediato mientras se sienta de nuevo.

-¨Vamos Walter acompáñame… quiero que conozcas a mi hija… -¨le dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, y el mira nervioso a Scully.

-¨Discúlpame en verdad… es que estoy esperando…¨

-¨Solo por un rato… la agente Scully aun esta terminando todo aquí, la esperas arriba en cuanto termine…¨

Skinner mira nuevamente a Scully, sin saber qué hacer, la enfermera no se había despegado de ese maldito lugar y cada vez la notaba más nerviosa, por más insinuaciones que Scully le había hecho para que se retirara o que fuera a traer cosas, la enfermera simplemente regresaba, haciendo cualquier cosa que la mantuviera en la sala todavía.

-¨Señor no se preocupe… solo terminare esto y entregare los cuerpos… lo veo arriba en un momento…¨

El da un suspiro profundo, sin despegar los ojos de la mirada de Scully, que aunque también está nerviosa, se mantiene integra, como siempre, así que resignado se levanta y acompaña al sheriff.

Una de las enfermeras se acerca a Scully y le da unos papeles.

-¨¿Podemos retirarnos ya Dra. Scully?¨

-¨Por supuesto… ya hemos terminado solo organizare mis papeles y entregare lo de más en la dirección, pueden retirarse… muchas gracias por su trabajo ¨

Les dice ofreciéndoles a ambas una sonrisa.

La enfermera toma sus cosas, le dice algo a su compañera y se retira, mientras que la otra continua levantando el instrumental y lo reacomoda en otro lugar, Scully no hace más que mirarla de reojo mientras escribe sus notas.

Después de unos minutos más, Scully guarda sus cosas y se quita la bata, dirigiéndose al cambiador, observando cómo esta chica solo la sigue con la mirada desde donde está.

Ya en el baño Scully cierra con llave y recarga en la puerta nerviosa, hace unas pequeñas respiraciones para calmarse y después se moja un poco la cara.

Se cambia y se sienta durante unos minutos más en una de las pequeñas sillas, cuando escucha el sonido de la perilla de la puerta.

-¨ ¿Dra. Scully? ¿Está usted bien?¨

Scully se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a la puerta pero sin abrirla.

-¨Amm si si… yo… yo solo estoy terminando de cambiarme… puedes retirarte¨- le dice nerviosa.

-¨Soy la encargada de cerrar el lugar Dra. Scully… no me puedo ir sin dejar todo en orden y bajo llave¨

Scully camina de un lado a otro buscando una solución, hasta que por fin se decide y con el maletín en el hombro y la ropa sucia abre la puerta del baño.

La enfermera da un pequeño salto de la sorpresa y le sonríe.

Scully le regresa la sonrisa forzada y tira la ropa en el cesto de la lavandería, para después encaminarse al elevador.

La enfermera no hace más que comenzar a cerrar todo y apagar las luces, para después alcanzarla en la puerta y subir a elevador con ella.

Cuando Scully está por presionar el número del piso la enfermera le gana y presiona el tercer piso.

-¨Los siento Doctora… amm discúlpeme¨- dice presionando de nuevo el piso 1, pero para este tiempo el elevador ya va al tercer piso.

El tiempo pasa lento y el silencio cada vez se vuelve más incomodo, nota el nerviosismo en la enfermera, en la forma en la que mueve sus dedos y juega con quien sabe que en los bolsillos de su filipina, en la manera en la que mueve sus pies y quita las pelusas imaginarias de las magas de su suéter ligero color azul cielo.

Scully pasa reposa las manos en su barriga mirando la pantalla de los pisos que el elevador va ascendiendo, hasta que la puerta se abre y entran unas 6 personas mas al elevador, unas platicando con otras, haciendo algarabía, al parecer estaban cambiando turno, y unos iban ya de salida, Scully no hizo más que pararse en uno de los extremos de elevador, ya que eran demasiadas personas dentro.

El elevador comenzó su descenso al primer piso, y entre el movimiento y lo apretado de todos, al ella querer ganar un poco de espacio para que su barriga no chocara con las personas, su maletín se resbala de sus hombros y cae al piso.

Las puertas de elevador se abren y la gente comienza a salir poco a poco, ella se agacha para recogerlo cuando siente un pinchazo en su brazo, se incorpora rápidamente pero no puede ver a nadie, la enfermera ya no está y solo uno de los chicos le ayuda a recoger su maletín y detener la puerta para que pueda salir.

Scully se detiene y comienza a revisarse pero no alcanza a ver nada, lo único que había sentido era un pinchazo y un ligero ardor.

Camino por unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la recepción y pedir que le entregaran unos papeles al director del hospital.

Se sentía un poco agitada, pero de ahí en fuera no sentía nada mas, camino a la habitación de Jasy, esperando encontrar a Skinner con el sheriff ahí, pero se encontró con la habitación vacía, entro y dejo el maletín en una de las sillas y exploro la habitación, la cama estaba destendida y los monitores estaban sonando, no parecía haber nadie en la habitación.

Saca su teléfono y teclea el número rápidamente.

-¨Mulder¨

-¨Jasy no está en su cuarto Mulder… ¿sabes si la dieron de alta? No encuentro a Skinner ni al sheriff… ¿En donde estas?- ¨Le dice Scully mientras ve por todos lados, observando en el piso pequeñas gotas de sangre, se agacha un poco y saca un guante de látex de su saco para ponérselo.

-¨Scully ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde estás?¨

-¨Mulder… me mandaron unos resultados de Washington¨- le dice mientras toca la gota de sangre, aun está fresca- ¨Las huellas coinciden con las de la Sra. Mackenzie, necesitamos hablar con el sheriff Mulder… El alucinógeno que esta usando es un veneno utilizado en el cuidado de jardines y esas cosas, lo rastrearon y lo compraron en una ciudad cerca al pueblo a nombre de una tal Lucy Potman..."- con la mirada comienza a seguir los rastros de las gotas en la habitación en penumbra.

-¨Estamos en la comisaria, el sheriff cancelo la expedición, hubo un… un accidente y los oficiales se fueron a atender el alboroto, estamos aquí esperando que nos den unos cuantos hombres para seguir, el padre de Austin junto con unos amigos de él nos acompañaran… ¿Dónde está Skinner?¨ 

La puerta se cerro de golpe y Scully dio un salto asustada por el sonido, volteando hacia el origen del sonido y fue ahí que observo a Jasy parada en la puerta, con la bata aun puesta y sangrando en los brazos, donde la canalización seguramente había estado hace unos momentos.

-¨Suelta ese teléfono…¨- le ordena. 

-¨Scully… Scully… ¿Qué está pasando?... Scully sal de ahí… voy para allá… me escuchas… sal de ahí…¨  
   
Ella baja el teléfono de su oído, pero no termina la llamada, esperando que Mulder pueda escuchar algo de la conversación.

-¨Jasy… ¿Qué pasa?¨- le dice Scully dando unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-¨No te muevas… no des un solo paso más…¨- le dice ella alterada y nerviosa, sosteniendo una jeringa en una de sus manos y una hoja de bisturí en la otra.

Scully alza las manos y da unos pasos hacia atrás, observando una salida alterna, pero lo único es una ventana y de ahí nada más.

-¨Dios Jasy… ¿Qué haces?... no quiero hacerte daño… soy la agente Scully yo…¨

-¨Yo sé quién diablos eres…¨- le dice acercándose a Scully lentamente, arrastrando sus pies en el frio piso de hospital, Scully por reflejo no hace más que seguir dando pasos hacia atrás- ¨En verdad lo siento… lo siento…¨- dice mientras comienzan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¨Por dios Jasy, podemos salir de esto… déjanos ayudarte… te prometo que no te pasara nada, ni a ti ni a tu bebe…¨

-¨No pueden ayudarme… mi papa jamás creerá lo que tiene que decirle… mi papa está ciego… el… el no… no… esa mujer no nos dejara en paz nunca…¨

-¨Solo… solo déjame ayudarte… te irás conmigo a Washington Jasy… nadie te hará daño…¨

-¨A mi ya no me hará daño agente Scully…¨- le dice sonriéndole entre las lagrimas- ¨Estoy a salvo…¨

Scully cada vez más nerviosa sigue dando pasas hacia atrás hasta que choca con algo, gira un poco su cabeza, y una persona, un hombre, no logra reconocer quién, la toma de los brazos y la inmoviliza.

-¨En verdad lo siento… en verdad lo siento… pero es mi hijo o el de usted…¨

Le dice mientras le clava la jeringa en el brazo y vacía su contenido, a pesar del que Scully intenta hacer resistencia y zafarse, el hombre es demasiado grande como para poder huir de su abrazo, pronto Scully empieza a sentir la vista nublada, y los ojos cansados, deja caer el teléfono de su mano, y se desvanece en los brazos del hombre, mientras Jasy rompe en llanto y da unos pasos hacia atrás, horrorizada de lo que acaba de hacer, observando como el hombre sale por la ventana, y con la ayuda de otras personas más sacan a Scully de la habitación.

-¨Scullyyy!!!! ¿Estás ahí?...¨

Se escucha desde el teléfono que está en el piso, Jasy lo levanta con las manos temblorosas y lo coloca en su oído.

-¨ ¿Agente Mulder?¨

-¨Jasy ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Donde está la agente Scully?¨- ella comienza a llorar de nuevo y Mulder vuelve a preguntar desesperado del otro lado- ¨Jasy, Jasy… estoy a 5 minutos de ahí ¨

-¨Se la llevaron Agente Mulder… se la llevaron…¨

Le dice Jasy y termina la llamada, deja el teléfono en la mesa y se sienta en la cama de nuevo, llorando mientras acaricia su barriga.

-¨Todo estará bien pequeño… todo estará bien… mama te cuida… shhh shhh… todo estará bien¨

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi estamos en la recta final... Un par de capítulos mas y terminamos... Esperó que les siga gustando...


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**D E M O N I O S**  
**Capitulo 5**

  
**Municipio de Stafford, Nueva Jersey**  
**Condado Ocean**  
**COMISARIA DE POLICIA**  
**14:31 HRS.**

Habían buscado por todos lados, habían seguido los rastros de unas pisadas por fuera de la ventana del cuarto de hospital donde estaba Jasy, pero no habían encontrado nada, el rastro se perdía al llegar a los límites del hospital.

Mulder caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, mientras Skinner movía todas sus influencias y tener más personal a su mando que pudiera disponer para poder buscar a Scully, pero estaban hablando de un viaje de más de 4 horas para llegar al pueblo, y necesitaban a la gente de inmediato.

-¨…Y te lo dije Walter… te lo dije… no tenias por que haberte separado de Scully… te lo dije MALDITA SEA!!- le dice Mulder molesto golpeado una de las paredes.

Skinner baja la cabeza, para después confrontar su mirada nuevamente, el hecho de que fuera su superior era lo que menos le importaba a Mulder en estos momentos, entendía perfectamente su frustración.

-¨El Sheriff me pidió acompañarlo… fueron escasos 15 minutos los que nos separamos Mulder, ya prácticamente había terminado y estaba acompañada por la otra enfermera… ¨

-¨Mulder… cálmate…¨- le dice Dogget intentando relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

-¨Como diablos voy a calmarme… ha pasado más de una hora y no sabemos nada de ella, Jasy no quiere decir ni una sola maldita palabra, solo nos dijo que no conocía al agresor… la gente involucrada en esto es demasiada, hay muchos cubriendo las espaldas de esa mujer que ya ni siquiera sabemos en quien podemos confiar…¨

-¨Tu lo has dicho Mulder… es demasiada y no podemos tener ojos en todos lados… solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos…¨ 

En las afueras del pueblo algo había ocasionado un incendio en uno de los almacenes, había varios heridos y muchas pérdidas materiales así que todas las personas disponibles en todos los rubros estaban ayudando allá, no había oficiales disponibles para poder ir a hacer la búsqueda, aunque el padre de Austin junto con un grupo de amigos de él se habían ofrecido totalmente para ayudar, así que solo los estaban esperando.

-¨Tenemos que encontrarla… ¨

-¨No tenemos más oficiales que mover Mulder… todos están ocupados en otras cosas en este momento… el padre de Austin dijo que estaría aquí en 20 minutos en lo que juntaba a su gente y algunas cosas para poder dirigirnos allá¨

-¨Ok pero si él no llega en 20 minutos yo mismo iré a buscar esa maldita casa…. Scully debe de estar ahí y no esperare ni un minuto más…!!!¨- les dice Mulder exasperado.

-¨Mulder…¨

-¨No Walter…. No… no esperare ni un maldito segundo más aquí… es la vida de Scully de la que estamos hablando… la vida de mi hijo… y esa maldita¨- dice señalando hacia afuera, donde hace unos momentos había estado la esposa del sheriff junto con los familiares de la última víctima, dándoles su condolencias- ¨Ella… ella sabe donde esta… ella le está haciendo esto…¨

-¨ ¿Quién agente Mulder? ¿De qué habla?¨- dice el sheriff cerrando la puerta tras de sí acompañado del padre de Austin.

Mulder lo voltea a mirar sin poder evitar la molestia y desesperación que lo invaden.

-¨Creo que es mejor que te sientes Tom…¨- le dice Skinner ofreciéndole la silla en la gran mesa.

Dogget cierra la puerta con llave, y el sheriff lo mira desconcertado.

-¨ ¿Qué está pasando?¨

-¨Tom… la agente Scully encontró unas huellas en los dos cuerpos que se exhumaron esta mañana… ¨- le dice Skinner sentándose en la silla enfrente de el- ¨En el laboratorio hicieron los análisis correspondientes y cotejaron con la base de datos…¨

El se queda en silencio durante unos segundos mirando a Mulder que solo da vueltas de un lado a otro impaciente, Dogget en la puerta cruzado de brazos, y el padre de Austin solo con la cabeza abajo, escuchando atento la conversación.

-¨ ¿Y bien…?... ¿Walter… que está pasando? ¿Qué es todo este misterio?¨- les dice el sheriff con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios mirando a todos.

Skinner toma aire y vuelve a mirarlo.

-¨Son de tu esposa Tom…¨- el sheriff abre los ojos como platos- ¨Son de Lucy…¨

El Sheriff mira a todos nuevamente, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar, abrumado.

-¨Eso debe de ser un error… Walter estás hablando de mi esposa… llevo casado con ella varios años….¨

-¨La base de datos a corroborado todo, esas cosas no mienten Tom, tu sabes mejor que nadie que en esas cosas no ahí equivocaciones… y tenemos más evidencia que apunta a ella, es la que ha estado haciendo todo esto, la que le hizo eso a tu hija y a las demás mujeres…¨

-¨No… NOO!!! Walter no sabes lo que dices…¨- se levanta del asiento rápidamente- ¨Ustedes…¨- dice señalando a todos con el dedo- ¨…Ustedes no saben lo que están diciendo… no soy un idiota… ¿creen que no me daría cuenta si ella estuviera haciendo algo así…? como no podría darme cuenta de que ella esta… de que ella está haciéndole todo esto a esas mujeres… a mi propia hija…¨

-¨Sheriff…¨- se acerca Dogget mostrándole la foto que Austin tenía en su poder y la bolsa de evidencia donde estaba una de las flores-¨ ¿Reconoce esto?¨

El sheriff toma en sus manos las fotos, y observa la primera, es una de las víctimas, enfocada en la parte de la cabeza, donde se observan entre su cabello rubio ondulado unas flores secas, pasa a la siguiente foto y sus ojos se abren aun mas, mirando a su esposa, a Lucy en cuclillas entre el campo de flores, una foto reciente por lo que podía notar, mientras ve la foto observa la flor seca en la pequeña bolsa.

-¨En casi todas las victimas se encontraron estas flores… casualmente parece que solo usted las tiene en su casa… por gustos de su mujer si no me equivoco…¨

-¨Ella… ella las compra a las afueras de la ciudad… ella no… no no… cada vez que sale a la ciudad trae esas flores, las compra fuera…¨

-¨Usted está viendo esa foto… ¿Me está diciendo que esta persona no es su esposa?¨- Le dice Mulder arrebatándole la foto de las manos y señalándola con el dedo- ¨Porque a mí me parece que es ella Señor… es Lucy… su esposa ¨

Y vuelve a dejar la foto azotándola en la mesa, Skinner solo lo mira y le indica que guarde la compostura.

-¨NO… NO NO… por supuesto que no, alguien que… estoy seguro que alguien quiere inculparla… quieren… quieren hacerla responsable de todo esto… Ella no podría hacer esas cosas… por que querría hacerle daño a mi hija… ¿por qué?¨

-¨Sheriff Mackenzie… tiene que comprender, ella está involucrada en todo esto, los reportes, los estudios de laboratorio, los informes todo estaba a medias, tiene oficiales involucrados en todo esto, ocultando evidencia importante en todo este caso…¨

-¨No… ella quiere a Jasy como su propia hija… como la hija que jamás pudimos tener…¨- le dice el sheriff interrumpiendo a Mulder.

Se escucha como tocan la puerta, uno, dos golpes suaves.

-¨ ¿Tom?.... ¿Tom, estas ahí?¨

Vuelven a tocar un poco más intenso que la vez anterior.

-¨ ¿Tom… quien está contigo…? ¿Tom…? abre la puerta…¨- le dice Lucy insistente desde el otro lado.

El Sheriff solo niega con la cabeza mientras toma la foto de nuevo de la mesa, intentando recordar ,intentando hacer memoria de los movimientos de su esposa, de cada salida de Lucy durante todo este tiempo, pensando en los pequeños detalles, las noches en las que notaba que salía de madrugada quien sabe a dónde, las veces en las que notaba pisadas de lodo en la casa, esas flores frescas casi todo el tiempo a pesar de pasar semanas en que ella no iba a la ciudad, los comentarios de algunas personas sobre lo religiosa que podía llegar a ser, las conversaciones con los padres de Austin en donde ella rotundamente alegaba que lo de ellos dos no podía ser bajo ningún mandato de dios.

Ahora todo encajaba en la cabeza del sheriff Mackenzie.

Unos golpes más efusivos en la puerta vuelven a retumbar en la madera.

-¨Tom!!! Maldita sea abre esta maldita puerta!!!...¨- le dice prácticamente gritando, mientras golpea insistente la puerta.

El sheriff voltea a mirarlos a todos y deja caer las fotos de sus manos mientras se agarra el pecho, Skinner corre hacia él y lo sostiene mientras Mulder se acerca y le abren la camisa, estaba teniendo un paro cardiaco.

Dogget abre la puerta y Lucy casi cae sobre el molesta, mientras entra a la habitación.

-¨LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA… RAPIDO!!!¨

Les grita Dogget desde la puerta, mientras el sheriff al ver a Lucy en cuclillas a su lado comienza a señalarla, intentando hablar aunque le es imposible por el dolor y la falta de aire, la sorpresa ante tal revelación le ha caído como un balde de agua fría, la compañera de su vida no podía estar haciendo todo esto, no podía ser un monstruo.

-¨Tuuu… tuu… Lucy…¨- le dice mientras unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas- ¨Fuiste tú…¨

-¨Cariño ¿De qué hablas…? amor…¨- le pasa una mano por su cabello - ¨La ambulancia vendrá pronto… estarás bien…¨

El niega con la cabeza mientras se agarra el pecho, hiperventilando aun mas.

-¨Has… sid..o Tu… tuu….¨

Los paramédicos interrumpen en la habitación, en donde un mar de gente entre secretarias y oficiales observan la escena, se abren paso hasta llegar hasta el Sheriff aplicando las maniobras necesarias y colocándole una vía.                                                                                                                                                                              

Entre el alboroto Mulder vuelve a poner atención en Lucy, pero ya no la ve, mira a Dogget y este de inmediato sale a buscarla.

Recorren todo el lugar por varios minutos pero Lucy no parece estar por ningún lado, así como el carro del Sheriff.

-¨Ok Dogget y yo nos iremos con el padre de Austin a buscar esa casa…Scully debe de estar ahí… Walter necesito que vayas a la casa del Sheriff y busques a esa mujer… debe estar en algún lado… tal vez regrese a ver a Jasy al hospital…¨

Le dice Mulder mientras se dirigen al carro y lo arrancan a toda velocidad rumbo al acantilado.

Skinner se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa del sheriff, esperando tener algo de suerte y encontrar a la mujer, ella era la única que les podía decir en donde estaba Scully.

** \--------------------------------------------------------- **

Después de unos minutos, estaba parado enfrente de la casa, la camioneta del Sheriff estaba mal aparcada en el estacionamiento, y con la puerta abierta al igual que la puerta de la entrada principal a la casa.

El no dudo ni un segundo y saco su arma mientras paso a paso se adentraba a los interiores de la casa, observo con cautela la sala, que era lo primero que se veía para después abrirse a dos secciones más, una que suponía era un estudio y la otra el comedor, mas allá las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

No se escuchaba ningún movimiento por ningún lado, algunas cosas estaña tiradas en los cajones de la estantería de la cocina, pero de ahí en fuera no se veía nada más.

Camino un poco mas rumbo al estudio y abrió la puerta suavemente, apuntando con su arma al frente, pero no había señales de ninguna persona en ella, solo un montón de papeles desordenados en el escritorio, y en la estantería de libros, quien quiera que allá sido seguramente estaba buscando algo apresuradamente, Lucy había estado aquí estaba seguro.

Salió de nuevo de ahí cuando escucho unos pasos en el piso de arriba seguidos de bastante ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras atento al sonido que escuchaba, con cuidado de no hacer ruido continuo la última sección de escalones, con su altura podía ver ya el pasillo en donde hasta el final se veía una de las puertas abiertas de lo que suponía era una recamara.

Escuchaba ya una pequeña plática, o voces, pero parecía provenir de una solo persona, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

Ya en la puerta, se detuvo a escuchar antes de entrar.

-¨Eres una tonta… eres una tonta… Diosss!! Dios!! Que voy a hacer!¨

Escuchaba como azotaban unas cosas, abrían y cerraban gavetas.

-¨ALTO AHÍ!!!¨

Dice Skinner interrumpiendo en la habitación sorprendido al encontrar a la hija del Sheriff ahí, que levanta las manos en automático, temblando.

-¨Jasy Mackenzie… ¨- le dice sin dejar de apuntar su arma-¨ ¿Qué haces aquí?¨- le pregunta mientras observa la habitación y una maleta sobre la cama con varias de sus pertenencias dentro, y el cuarto hecho un desastre- ¨Deberías de estar en el hospital…¨

El baja el arma un poco, pero la mantiene sostenida con ambas manos.

-¨Yo… yo me escape… necesito irme de aquí…¨- le dice nerviosa mientras baja las manos y mira de reojo hacia la ventana- ¨Necesito salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste… no puedo estar más tiempo aquí…¨

-¨Jasy… ¨- le dice intentando mostrar tranquilidad en sus palabras y mirando de reojo hacia donde ella volteaba ansiosa- ¨Necesito que me digas que viste… la agente Scully estaba contigo… ¿a donde se la llevaron…?¨

-¨No lo sé… yo…¨

-¨Tu lo viste todo ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En dónde está la agente Scully?¨

-¨YO NO SE… NO LO SE!!!¨

Comiza a gritar y se sienta en la cama sosteniendo su barriga.

-¨No puedo decirlo…¨- dice en voz baja, con la cabeza agachada mirando al piso, pero a la vez mirando de reojo a la ventana nuevamente nerviosa.

Skinner voltea a la ventana y da unos pasos sin despegar la vista de Jasy mientras aprieta firmemente el arma a su costado.

Un hombre de estatura mediana salta sobre él de repente saliendo de las largas y pesadas cortinas de la ventana, Skinner trastabillea por un momento, observando como Jasy se levanta de la cama rápidamente paras salir del cuarto, pero tropieza con una de las tantas cosas tiradas en el piso.

El hombre intenta dominarlo, pero Skinner es mucho más grande que él en todos los aspectos, así que después de una pequeña pelea sin mayor problema lo deja acostado en el piso con los brazos en la espalda, mientras este refunfuña intentando zafarse de las manos de Skinner.

El uniforme es de policía, uno de los tantos que seguramente cubría los movimientos de Lucy, busca entre su ropa las esposas y coloca una en su muñeca y lo levanta no sin antes darle unos cuantos golpes más al querer resistirse, y coloca la otra esposa en uno de los barandales de la cama.

Skinner se incorpora de nuevo, acomodándose el saco y levantando su arma del piso, se acerca a Jasy que está sentada recargada en una de las esquinas del cuarto, le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y esta aunque duda por un momento se la da y se pone de pie, observando como el oficial le ofrece una mirada de advertencia.

-¨Ahora si me tendrán que decir qué diablos está pasando aquí… empieza Jasy porque mi paciencia está llegando a sus límites…¨

Le dice Skinner observando al oficial, que solo baja la cabeza con una risa burlona, pero no dice ni una palabra.

Jasy se mantiene inmóvil, esquivando la mirada del oficial que no deja de ser intimidante.

-¨Jasy por favor… necesitamos de tu ayuda… ella puede morir si no la encontramos…¨

-¨JASY!!!¨- Le grita el oficial - ¨Cierra la boca... Hiciste un trato…¨- le recuerda.

Skinner se acerca al hombre y le propina una patada en las costillas, y este solo se retuerce de dolor pero no deja de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¨Ella estará muerta en un par de horas… no podrá hacer nada… ni usted... Ni su maldito FBI… ni esos agentes… la palabra de Dios se hará escuchar en lo alto…¨

Vuelve a darle otro golpe y lo toma por el cuello de la camisa, observando como la sangre sale por la comisura de sus labios y su ceja.

-¨Tu maldito!!! Me dirás donde esta ella… ¿DÓNDE LA TIENE? HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!¨

Jasy solo se mantenía temblorosa viendo la escena, sin saber qué hacer.

-¨HABLA … O NO DUDARE EN JALAR EL MALDITO GATILLO…¨- le dice Skinner encañonando su arma en la frente sudorosa del oficial, y este no hace más que abrir los ojos cambiando su expresión de burla a pánico.

-¨No puedes hacerlo… te culparían de…¨- nervioso.

-¨Soy el maldito subdirector del FBI…¨-Le dice en un tono apático, con la voz gruesa y un semblante lo bastante serio para darle miedo a cualquiera -¨Me encargare de todo y nadie sabrá ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA… así que o hablas en este maldito momento o mañana estarás enterrado tres metros bajo tierra en este maldito pueblo…¨- aprieta más el arma sobre su sien.

-¨No sé nada… en serio no sé nada…¨

-¨Respuesta incorrecta…¨

Y Jala el gatillo…

 

CLIK…

 

El oficial abre los ojos lentamente y después se ríe nervioso.

-¨Esta fue una prueba…¨- dice quitando el seguro del arma y encañonándolo de nuevo- ¨No estoy jugando… así que comienza a hablar… estoy a punto de perder lo ÚLTIMO que queda de mi paciencia…¨

-¨ESTA EN LAS MONTAÑAS!!!¨- Grita Jasy por fin mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos -¨Esta en el acantilado…¨

El voltea de nuevo a ver al oficial, esperando que diga algo.

-¨Yo jamás he ido a esa casa… se lo juro…la Sra. Mackenzie no permitía que la acompañáramos… el oficial Romson es el único de su confianza solo él… nosotros solo la ayudábamos aquí… en el pueblo, pero jamás fui a ese lugar… solo sabemos que está escondida en el bosque… lleva a sus víctimas ahí para hacerles una clase de ´purificación´, así lo llama ella… dice que las flores de ese campo han sido tocadas por dios … que en sus sueños él le ha dicho que tiene que sanar al pueblo antes de que el demonio lo consuma…¨

-¨Yo no quería hacerlo señor… yo solo quería salvar a mi bebe… no quería morir…¨

-¨ ¿Quién se llevo a la agente Scully?¨

Quita el arma de la cabeza del oficial y se levanta de nuevo acercándose a Jasy.

-¨El oficial Romson… el… él es… él es hermano de Lucy, su hermanastro, lo descubrió apenas hace un par de unos años… ella encontró unas cartas de su madre enterradas en esos campos de flores… fue así como se entero de su existencia… desde ese entonces ellos se ven con más frecuencia… yo un día sin querer vi que escondía ese cofre en la casa y cuando tuve oportunidad lo busque y me entere de todo… Sabemos que entierra cosas en el mismo lugar siempre… entre las jardineras de esa cabaña, pero Austin no pudo averiguar que era…¨

-¨Necesito esas cartas…¨

Le dice Skinner guardando su arma y levantándola de un brazo para que la guie ha donde están guardado ese cofre.

**Zona boscosa, Alrededores del acantilado.**  
**16:18 HRS.**

  
Se habían dividido en dos grupos, era la mejor opción para abarcar más terreno ya que el boque era lo suficientemente grande y espeso, eso sin contar que las faldas de la montaña abarcaban kilómetros, aumentando la dificultad de encontrar la casa, la única pista certera que tenían es que estaba en las orillas de la montaña y que debía estar más cerca del acantilado que del lado contrario, ya que todos los cuerpos se encontraban en los bordes.

El teléfono de Mulder comienza a sonar y este después de batallar un momento al sacarlo del pantalón lo contesta.

¨Mulder¨

-¨La casa está a poco mas de 2 kilómetros por la orilla del acantilado¨- le dice Skinner mientras observa un pequeño mapa en sus manos que descifra con la ayuda de Jasy.

-¨ ¿2 Kilómetros? – Rectifica Mulder - ¨debemos estar cerca entonces… DEBEMOS ACERCARNOS MAS A LA ORILLA… A LA ORILLA… CAMBIEMOS EL RUMBO MAS A LA ORILLA CHICOS!!!¨- Les grita Mulder a los demás- ¨ ¿Encontraste a la Sra. Mackenzie?- dice agitado.

-¨No… no está aquí Mulder… Jasy me dice que debe estar en esa cabaña… un oficial debe estar con ella… ¿Romson?¨-le pregunta a Jasy y ella asiente- ¨El oficial Romson… tengan cuidado Mulder, voy para allá, llevare a Jasy conmigo, no creo que este segura en el hospital ni en la comisaria, un oficial la estaba escoltando para sacarla del pueblo aquí en la casa… nos encargaremos de él después…¨

Se escucha un murmullo.

-¨Jasy dice que debe haber un sendero… que ella recuerda que Austin le dijo que después de un rato caminando entre la maleza, encontró un sendero que lo dirigió a la casa…¨

-¨Ok ok lo buscare…nos vemos aquí…¨

Termina la llamada y unos metros más adelante se encuentran con Dogget, igual de cansado que él, con las mangas de la camiseta de manga larga arremangadas y los pantalones llenos de tierra y lodo.

-¨Skinner dice que la casa está pegada a la orilla del acantilado, hemos caminado por más de una hora debemos de estar muy cerca… ¿Has notado algún movimiento?¨

Dogget niega con la cabeza y le da un trago a una botella de agua, se la pasa a Mulder, y despues de unos minutos de descanso continúan el camino, orientándose mucho más a la orilla esta vez, esquivando grandes matorrales y troncos a su paso, atentos a cualquier ruido, al fin y al cabo estaban en territorios donde cualquier depredador pudiera andar merodeando, aunque los que conocían bien esos alrededores mencionaban que nunca habían tenido ataques de ningún tipo, algunas personas solían dedicarse a la caza en temporadas, aun así debían mantener los ojos abiertos.

**CABAÑA**  
En algún lugar…  
16:32 HRS. 

Scully abrió los ojos con dificultad, los sentía pesados, con la mirada algo borrosa, tenía un ligero sabor amargo en la boca.

Intentaba enfocar la vista, pero el mareo no le dejaba ver con claridad el lugar donde estaba, como pudo, ayudándose de sus codos se incorporo, sentía unas ligeras punzadas en la barriga, se detuvo un momento a acariciar su vientre hasta que pudo terminar de sentarse, sentía las piernas adormecidas y el cuerpo le hormigueaba.

Estaba sentada sobre un catre sucio, pequeño, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su vientre una y otra vez, para después acomodar algunos mechones atrás de su oreja y mirar el lugar, estaba oscuro, unas velas en una mesa enfrente iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, una pequeña cocineta en una orilla, un pequeño comedor rustico, unas alfombras roídas y sucias en la mayor parte del lugar.

Intento levantarse, poniendo sus pies en el piso y dar unos pasos pero estaba demasiado mareada para poder caminar así que se sentó de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¨No podrás hacerlo… ya no lo intentes mas…¨

Scully intento enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, mirando por todos lados, pestañeando varias veces, hasta que en una de las esquinas, saliendo de las sobras la vio.

Lucy Mackenzie.

Se acerco con suaves pasos a ella, con algo que no apreciaba bien entre sus manos, intento hacerse hacia atrás pero sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, la mujer agarro su brazo con fuerza y le clavo una jeringa… durante unos segundos mientras vaciaba el contenido de ella, después soltó su brazo.

Scully no hizo más que retraerlo consigo y poner las manos en su barriga protegiéndose instintivamente, aunque no podía verla bien, sabía que era ella.

¨Agente Scully… usted…¨- le dice acercándose nuevamente a ella y colocando la mano en su cuello, Scully intenta zafarse pero le es imposible, Lucy solo la mira y después le da un jalón a su cadena, sosteniendo la fina cruz entre sus dedos, observándola de cerca con sus ojos feroces, llenos de odio- ¨Como es posible que usted porte algo así… quien le ha hecho creer que es digna de portar algo así… en su estado…¨

-¨La fe… la fe va mas allá de todo… usted no me... No me… conoce¨

Le dice Scully intentando incorporarse nuevamente en el catre.

-¨Su madre no le ha enseñado que para traer hijos al mundo debe haber primero cumplido con uno de los sacramentos de dios más importantes… como puede haberse simplemente embarazado del primero que apareció en su vida… como pudo tener tan mas desagradable descuido…¨

Le dice Lucy con una voz que denota asco y molestia.

-¨Usted no me conoce… no nos conoce…¨

-¨Se lo suficiente para saber que Dios no se lo perdonaría nunca…¨

-¨Los hijos son bendiciones de dios…¨

-¨Los hijos dentro del matrimonio son bendiciones de dios, son la culminación de una familia, de un sacramento, para formar un hogar, los hijos, así como el de usted son obras del demonio, del mismo demonio que intenta invadir la tierra, que quiere adueñarse de mi pueblo… donde yo nací y crecí… mujeres como usted diciendo que está bien traer hijos al mundo así… viviendo en el pecado…¨

Scully vuelve a respirar profundo intentando controlar sus emociones, por alguna razón se siente tan vulnerable, las palabras de esa mujer la hacen sentir una rabia inmensa, peor a la vez la ponen a pensar en tantas cosas… 

_ ´Ella traería a un hijo al mundo sola…´ _

_ ´NO… NO estaba sola, Mulder estaba a su lado… él, el estaba dispuesto a protegerla, a estar con ella´ _

_ ´Pero el no había mencionado el vivir juntos… él seguía conservando su departamento, solo pasaba las noches en el suyo…´ _

_ ´Él le había mentido tantas veces… la había dejado atrás tantas veces… por seguir sus ideales… nunca le importo lo que ella sentía…´ _

_ ´ ¿En verdad el sería un buen padre? ¿En verdad la apoyaría durante todo este trance?´ _

_ ´ ¿En verdad el abandonaría todo por estar con ella, por estar con su hijo? ¿Abandonaría la búsqueda de la verdad por ellos?´ _

Scully sacude la cabeza, y vuelve a respirar profundo, tiene que empezar a usar la parte racional de su cerebro y dejar de escuchar a esa mujer, sea lo que sea que contenía esa jeringa la está haciendo desvariar, ella no podía dudar de Mulder, no en este momento, ella sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ella sabia la verdad, sabía que ella era su verdad, ella y su hijo eran lo que finalmente cerraban el ciclo.

-¨Se lo que estás haciendo Lucy… sé lo que quiere lograr pero no… no funcionara conmigo… yo quiero a mi hijo… y creo que es un milagro… un milagro que dios me ha dado… no me conoce Lucy… no me conoce… no puede decirme que está mal…¨

-¨Claro que puedo…DIOS!!! ME HA DADO ESE PODER!!!¨- Le dice acercándose a ella nuevamente, muy cerca de su oído- ¨El me lo ha dicho en sueños…¨- Scully puede ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro- ¨El me ha dicho lo que tengo que hacer con mujeres como todas ustedes… el me lo dijo en un sueño, entre las flores, mientras contemplaba la luna… el me lo dijo… me hizo abrir los ojos…¨

-¨Esta loca… Lucy está enferma… necesita ayuda…¨

-¨NO NECESITO AYUDA… ¨- se aleja de ella nuevamente y se sienta cruzada de piernas mientras juega con el filo de un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa de madera-¨Tu necesitas ayuda… sabes… Jasy fue inteligente después de todo, prefirió conservar su vida y la de su bastardo a cambio de la tuya…y yo la acepte… aunque debo confesar que las cosas dieron un giro total… yo no los esperaba… no sabía que Tom los había mandado llamar… así que fue una sorpresa cuando los vi entrar en la comisaria…¨

-¨ ¿Por qué haces esto?¨- le dice Scully cansada.

-¨Cuando yo era pequeña mi madre siempre fue muy estricta conmigo… siempre me decía que hacer, como vestir, con quien hablar… cuando por fin conocí a Brian, mi vida cambio, era muy joven pero queríamos estar juntos, por descuido quede embarazada, Brian se alejo de mí y mi madre me hizo abortar a mi bebe… y así fue una y otra vez… hasta que descubrí que no podía tener más hijos…¨- Comienza a reírse- ¨Sabes que ironía fue no poder concebir después de casarme… fue tan duro para mi enterarme que no podía tener hijos…¨

Se levanta de la silla y camina lentamente hasta Scully, sentándose a su lado, ella intenta alejarse pero está demasiado débil para moverse más allá, así que solo la mira.

Lucy toma su mano y con el cuchillo hace una pequeña cortada en su brazo, Scully solo gime del dolor, pero no le queda más que aguantar, no quiere darle el placer de verla rendida, después hace una cortada mas en el pecho y por ultimo levanta su blusa, pasando la punta del cuchillo por la delicada piel de su vientre, sonriendo, Scully intenta levantarse pero sus pies se sienten pesados, empieza a agitarse, y ella solo traza un ligero corte en un lado de la barriga, la sangre comienza a brotar un poco y se vuelve a levantar para sentarse enfrente de ella.

-¨La mayor ironía de mi vida fue enterarme que después de todo lo que me dijo mi madre… después de todo, todo lo que ella me hizo y me obligo  a pasar, después de todas esas torturas… y de sermones que duraban horas y horas, de castigos que ni usted se puede imaginar…descubrí que tengo un medio hermano… 4 años más grande que yo… ¿Puedes creerlo?¨- le dice irónica, irritada- ¨Esa maldita engaño a mi padre y trajo un hijo al mundo, lo boto quien sabe con quién familia… ella que me enseño lo bueno y lo malo… me pago de esa manera… no se lo podía perdonar sabes… así que con este cuchillo…¨dice levantándolo y poniéndolo en la flama de la vela, pasan unos segundos y el duro y frio metal pasa a un color rojo vivo en la punta- ¨Yo misma la mate… y la enterré donde ella siempre quiso estar… la enterré en esta casa… en ese jardín que cuidaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello…¨

Se queda en silencio por unos minutos más, observando ensimismada en la llama de la vela y el color del cuchillo rojo vivo en sus manos, absorta y pérdida en miles de pensamientos.

Lucy no había sido mala en su juventud, había intentado ser la hija que su madre siempre quiso que fuera, había intentado seguir todas sus reglas al pie de la letra, aceptado que cada vez que su madre la encerraba en el pequeño cuarto húmedo de afuera por noches enteras y desnuda ante el frio y la brisa helada que la cercanía del mar provocaba era lo que merecía por desobedecer a dios, porque solo dios podía indicarle el camino correcto que debía seguir, ella lo sabía muy bien, solo dios le había dicho que el único castigo que su madre debía recibir después de lo que hizo, era la muerte.

Así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y sin el mayor remordimiento hizo cumplir lo que dios le había dicho en sueños, lo había hecho tal y como él se lo mostro esa noche mientras contemplaba la luna sentada en la orilla del acantilado.

El había sido muy claro… y su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara… Mata a los pecadores… derrama su sangre en las flores y purifica su alma.

Y ella cumplió su palabra… cumplió cada uno de sus deseos.

Después, con los años dejo de visitar la casa, nada le ataba a ella, solo los malos recuerdos de su madre, el bosque consumió la casa escondiéndola de todo aventurero que se arriesgara a cruzar los límites del bosque, además no había por que regresar, está realizando su vida con un buen hombre, tenía una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

Pero un día, su madre se le apareció en sueños y por alguna razón supo que tenía que regresar, así que al llegar ahí, junto con su hermanastro, los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, las flores, el olor tan familiar, parecía como si su madre jamás se hubiera ido.

Así que parada en las jardineras, rodeada de esas flores, mientras las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna llena brillaba en el horizonte reflejada en el mar, tuvo una revelación, una nueva encomienda… la purificación de su alma solo se lograría liberando a las almas del mal a su alrededor, solo así Dios perdonaría sus pecados, solo así sanaría su alma.

Dios le hacía saber en sus sueños en esos jardines lo que debía hacer, y ella no estaba dispuesta a desobedecerlo con tal de sentir su alma libre, con tal de sanar sus profundas heridas.

-¨Todo estará listo en un par de minutos… intenta relajarte…¨- le dice Lucy mientras se levanta de la silla, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa- ¨No te haría mal arrepentirte de todos tus pecados ahora que etas consiente aun¨-le dice acariciando su barriga con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro- … vendré por ti en un rato…¨

Y se retira de ahí abriendo una puerta al otro extremo del cuarto, Scully puede ver que aun es de día, lo que le permite contar aproximadamente el tiempo que debe estar desaparecida, ´alrededor de dos o tres horas´ se dice mentalmente mientras se intenta sentar en la orilla del catre.

-¨Vamos Dana… vamos…¨- comienza a darse ánimos, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente repetidas veces.

Se levanta del catre tomando todas las fuerzas que su pesado cuerpo le pueden proporcionar en este momento, un ligero mareo la hace trastabillar hasta que se recarga en la mesa con las dos manos, pero al menos ya de pie, cierra los ojos nuevamente con fuerza, y cuando los abre enfoca el cuchillo enfrente de ella, el cuchillo que había tenido Lucy en sus manos hacia unos minutos.

No duda y lo toma entre sus manos, intentando pararse erguida, dando unos cuantos pasos torpes, hasta que vuelve a recargarse en la pared, nota sus manos temblorosas por el frio, y seguramente por lo que le inyecto, con la vista borrosa aun intenta caminar pegada a la pared rustica de madera, chocando y tropezando con algunas cosas a su paso.

** \--------------------------------------------------------- **

Lucy mientras tanto, con una pequeña pala hacia un agujero en medio de la jardinera, rodeada de esas flores sentía mucha tranquilidad.

De repente un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y se levanto de inmediato.

Vio como unos hombres venían empujando a su hermanastro, apuntándolo con un arma.

-¨Quienes se creen ustedes que son?¨

Dice ella molesta acercándose hasta ellos, hasta que atrás ve a los dos agentes, entonces da unos pasos hacia atrás regresando su camino.

Mulder y Dogget corren tras de ella, hasta que por fin la acorralan, unos metros más adelante pueden ver la cabaña.

-¨ ¿Dónde está la agente Scully?¨

Lucy no dice ni una sola palabra, intentando zafarse de las manos de Dogget.

Mulder no pierde el tiempo y corre hasta la casa, la rodea hasta que encuentra la puerta de entrada, apuntando con su arma.

La puerta de madera está abierta de par en par, entra sigiloso a ella, parpadea varias veces intentado enfocar todo a su alrededor, acostumbrando a su vista a la penumbra del lugar.

Camina unos pasos hasta donde una vela ilumina una parte de la gran habitación, en la mesa puede ver algo brillante y no duda en tomarlo en sus manos.

La cadena de Scully.

Su corazón late fuerte en su pecho, voltea a ver un catre sucio unos metros más allá, puede notar varias manchas de sangre en las sabanas.

Sigue caminando por el lugar pero Scully no está ahí, exasperado el da una patada a un pequeño banco de madera y sale de la cabaña, topándose con Dogget de frente agitado.

-¨ ¿Y Scully?¨

-¨No está aquí…¨- dice Mulder pasando por su lado dirigiéndose hasta donde ya los demás hombres tienen sentados a Lucy y al oficial Romson sobre los trocos.

Desenfunda su arma y quita el seguro mientras apunta a Lucy.

-¨ ¿Dónde está?¨- le dice exasperado encañonándola.

-¨Yo no sé de qué me habla agente Mulder…¨

Mulder la mira molesto y luego le enseña la cadena.

-¨Esto es de ella… ¿Dónde está?¨

-¨Esta es mi propiedad sabe… agente Mulder… es un desacato que me trate así cuando no tiene prueba alguna de…¨

-¨Tenemos todas las pruebas Sra. Mackenzie… ahora ¿Dónde está ella?¨

-¨No diré ni una maldita palabra hasta que no tenga un abogado presente… es mi derecho…¨

Dogget mira a Mulder de reojo, casi por perder los estribos, así que se acerca a él y le baja el brazo poco a poco, pero Mulder no deja de mirar con frustración a Lucy y al oficial.

-¨Vamos Mulder… no debe de estar lejos… regresemos nuestros pasos…¨

Lucy comienza a reírse.

-¨No la encontraran a tiempo… lo siento Agente Mulder… ¨

Mulder se acerca y la levanta sin cuidado alguno del brazo, ella solo se queja.

-¨Tu me guiaras a donde este… y más vale que este con vida cuando la encontremos o le juro…  le juro que la matare…¨

  
**Orillas del acantilado  
18:32 HRS.**

Skinner estaba esperando en las orillas del acantilado, donde habían encontrado a las otras víctimas, esperando que Mulder y Dogget llegaran, el atardecer estaba cayendo ya, la luz del día estaba por acabarse y si no encontraban a Scully, la noche les dificultaría mucho la tarea.

-¨En verdad lo siento… en verdad siento que ella esté pasando por esto… he sido muy egoísta…¨

Dice Jasy recargada en el carro mientras observa su vientre y los movimientos de su bebe, unas pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, las limpia una y otra vez, viendo como el cielo se pinta de colores naranjas y azules, dando paso a la noche y su gran luna, el sonido del mar entre el silencio del lugar invade el lugar.

Skinner no hace más que verla para después seguir contemplando la orilla del acantilado, intentado ver cualquier cosa que le indique que Scully está por ahí.

Por fin entre los arboles ve como Mulder y Dogget se aproximan y corre hasta ellos.

-¨No pudimos ver a Scully durante todo el regreso…¨- le dice Mulder angustiado- ¨Regresare de nuevo…¨

-¨Mulder la noche esta por caer… ese lugar se pondrá oscuro como una cueva en unos minutos más…¨

-¨No puedo dejarla Walter… ella anda por ahí… tiene que estar por ahí …sola…esta herida¨

-¨Yo iré contigo Mulder¨

Le dice Dogget alineándose a donde esta él.

De repente un carro llega al lugar, una camioneta, de donde se baja el Sheriff Mackenzie, vestido con sus pantalones azul marino y una camiseta blanca, con el arma en una de sus manos, el semblante algo desencajado.

 -¨ ¿Tom que haces aquí? Deberías de estar en el hospital…¨- Skinner se acerca a él preocupado.

-¨Quiero verla… ¨- dice ignorándolo mientras camina abriéndose paso entre los hombres, sus  ojos como platos cuando ve a Romson, uno de los oficiales en los que depositaba su entera confianza, unos años mucho más joven que él, pero al que consideraba prácticamente su mano derecha, le había abierto las puertas de su casa más de una vez, confiaba ciegamente en el, incluso lo había dejado a cargo cuando él y Lucy partían de vacaciones. 

-¨Tu… Carl… ¿Cómo pudiste?¨

El hombre solo baja su cabeza, esquivando la mirada del sheriff, al igual que Lucy.

-¨Levántate Lucy y mírame a los ojos…¨- pero no hay movimiento-¨LEVANTATE TE HE DICHO!!!¨

Uno de los hombres que la sostiene del brazo la jala y esta se levanta con dificultad.

-¨Papa….¨

Le dice Jasy tocando su brazo suavemente.

-¨Papa… no…¨

-¨Apártate Jasy… vete de aquí… no quiero que veas esto…¨

-¨Papa no… no…¨

-¨QUE TE APARTES HE DICHO JASY!!!¨

El voltea exasperado a verla y la jala a un lado guiándola hasta el carro con fuerza.

-¨Papa… por favor tienes que… ¡ahhh! …¨- dice agachándose un poco agarrándose el vientre- ¨Dios… no… no por favor ahora no… ¡ahhh! ¨

Skinner se acerca y su padre solo la mira asustado.

-¨ ¿Estás bien?¨

Ella niega con la cabeza, mientras respira y exhala continuamente, quejándose de dolor.

-¨Cariño….¨

-¨El bebe ya viene… son contracciones… DIOS!!!¨

Uno de los hombres amigos del padre de Austin se acerca, y comienza a revisarla, diciendo que él es médico, en el hospital del pueblo.

-¨Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital pronto…¨

Dice mirando preocupado a todos.

De la nada se escuchan unos disparos, y todos se agachan, volteando a donde creen que provienen, aprovechando el momento de alboroto y desconcierto Lucy comienza a correr de nuevo dirigiéndose al interior del bosque.

Dos, tres, cuatro disparos más se escuchan en el aire.

-¨Llévate a Jasy de aquí…¨- Le grita Mulder a Skinner mientras él y Dogget toman camino en la dirección que Lucy se ha ido.

El sheriff agarra a Romson y lo mete en la camioneta esposado, diciéndole al padre de Austin que lo lleve a la comisaria.

Y después se encamina también al interior del bosque tras los demás.

Los disparos se siguen escuchando cerca pero Mulder y Dogget no adivinan de donde provienen, solo intentan no perderle la vista a Lucy, que les lleva adelantado unos metros, y ya que conoce bien todos estos caminos es fácil para ella correr a pesar de la poca luz que ofrece ya la tarde.

Después de correr por varios metros, la pierden de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se detienen un poco, agitados, toman un poco de aire mientras se inclinan sobre sus rodillas, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-¨Maldita sea!!!¨

Mulder se incorpora de nuevo, estirándose un poco, posa sus manos en la cintura frustrado volteando al mar… y es cuando la ve… su pequeña figura, parpadea una vez más enfocándola… es Scully.

Corre hasta la orilla y unos metros mucho más adelante, en el borde del acantilado, donde la montaña hace una pequeña intersección dejando una parte más adentrada en el mar que otra puede verla, solo sentada ahí, con las piernas colgadas por el borde, quieta, solo mirando al mar.

-¨Ahí esta…¨- Dice Mulder señalándola para que Dogget la vea.

Se quedan quietos absortos por la escena, cuando ven que una mano cruza sobre los hombros de Scully del otro lado.

Comienzan a correr hasta donde esta, el camino es más largo de lo que parece, los bordes irregulares de la montaña engañan las distancias y conforme se acercan distinguen a Lucy a lado de ella en cuclillas, rodeándola con su brazo mientras al parecer le dice cosas al oído, Scully ni si quiera se mueve, ni siquiera parece estar escuchando pues no hace ningún movimiento, su cabeza continua fija mirando al mar.  
   
-¨SCULLYYYY!!!¨

Lucy voltea en su dirección y se levanta no sin antes decirle algo más y dejar algo en su mano, para luego correr y desaparecer de su vista nuevamente.

-¨Yo iré tras de ella tu ve con Scully¨- le dice Dogget mientras toma otro camino intentando alcanzar a Lucy.

Mulder continúa su camino hasta que por fin solo unos cuantos metros es lo que los separa, se queda parado por unos minutos, contemplando la figura de Scully, tan quieta, tan apacible.

Camina lentamente hasta ella, con los nervios que invaden cada poro de su piel, pensando en todas las posibilidades, todas las cosas que podrían salir mal ante una mala reacción o una mala decisión.

-¨Scully…¨- le dice intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que puede, aunque el corazón prácticamente sale de su pecho de lo rápido que late en esos momentos.

Ella de inmediato gira su cabeza a la fuente del sonido y aprieta lo que tiene en su mano.

Mulder alcanza a ver una de las heridas en su brazo cuando ella comienza a girarse, el detiene su paso al ver que se mueve.

Comienza a levantarse con dificultad, poniendo a Mulder con los nervios de punta cuando sus pies parecen enredarse y pierde el equilibrio por segundos, pero sabe que una acción apresurada pueden hacerla reaccionar de mala manera y ponerla en peligro, así que se mantiene expectante, dejando salir un profundo suspiro cuando ella por fin se pone de pie.

Su ropa esta manchada de sangre y su mirada se ve perdida, lo mira mientras esta parada sin moverse, estática, lo mira pero no puede ver nada en sus ojos, su mirada está vacía, sus ojos azules no brillan, no le dicen nada.

-¨Mulder…¨- le dice en un susurro casi imperceptible.

El esta apunto de sentirse aliviado cuando ella parece reconocerlo, pero la preocupación vuelve cuando alcanza a ver lo que tiene en su mano, lo que brilla con el reflejo de la luna a su espalda, la gran hoja plateada de un cuchillo que balancea de un lado a otro, para después jugar con ella pasando suavemente sus dedos por el filo, sin bajar los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada perdida en el.

  
**CONTINUARA...**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 FINAL

**D E M O N I O S**  
**CAP 6**  
**F I N A L**

 

**CABAÑA**    
**En algún lugar…**

Después de haberse separado de Mulder en aquel lugar del bosque, fue tras Lucy, y no tardo en darse cuenta a donde se dirigía, así que aminoro su paso y la siguió con calma, escondido entre los gruesos arboles, esperando que no se percatara de su presencia.

Lucy parecía ir con dos personas más, oficiales por lo que podía ver, portaban uniformes de la comisaria, debían ser los que hicieron los disparos al aire, eran oficiales jóvenes, o al menos eso parecía desde la distancia donde Dogget los seguía.

Cuantos estaban involucrados en todo esto, hasta donde había llegado el fanatismo de esta gente y hasta donde Lucy había podido manipular a todas estas personas a su antojo y modo.

Iban a paso rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlos de vista, y Dogget realmente ignoraba a que regresaba Lucy a esa casa, pero lo que si sabía es que las cosas se complicarían para el si no pensaba en algo rápido, era solo uno contra dos personas que claramente estaban armadas, en su mente intento contar los disparos que había escuchado, haciendo cuenta de las balas que podían quedarles, aunque nada le aseguraba que no tuvieran más repuestos con ellos o en la cabaña.

Así que se detuvo varios metros atrás mientras Lucy junto con uno de ellos se metían a la cabaña y el otro se quedaba afuera vigilando.

Intentaba pensar en todas sus opciones para deshacerse de ellos, pero no había manera de la que pudiera salir bien librado de esto.

Puedo ver como Lucy salió de nuevo y todos se dirigieron atrás de la casa, así que Dogget aprovecho para acercarse un poco más y observar lo que hacían.

Desde lo lejos, escondido tras un gran árbol y la maleza, Dogget podía ver como Lucy le indicaba a uno de los hombres, el cual sostenía una pala, donde excavar, y así lo hizo por un par de minutos.

No alcanzo a ver lo que sacaba, solo notaba que eran pequeñas cajas.

De repente un disparo, directo a uno de los oficiales, que se desvaneció en ese momento en el piso.

Ambos miraban a todos lados, y Dogget intentaba ubicar la procedencia pero no alcanzaba a ver nada.

El oficial revisaba a su compañero y negando con la cabeza volvieron a dejarlo en la tierra, solo confirmando lo que Dogget veía, estaba muerto.

Lucy tomo de nuevo unas cosas y con el oficial corrió hasta la orilla del acantilado, y es ahí cuando vio al sheriff Mackenzie, el había hecho el disparo a su oficial, y ni siquiera se había detenido a ver el cuerpo, iba tras de Lucy, así que Dogget se encamino para allá.

Ella le dio las cosas al oficial y comenzó a decir unas plegarias, no entendía bien a lo que se refería, ni si quiera alcanzaba a ver bien sus ademanes, no distinguía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escucho de nuevo un disparo, haciendo que el oficial cayera en cuclillas en el piso agarrándose su pierna.

-¨Lucyyyyy!!!¨

La mujer solo se mantuvo parada, a la orilla del acantilado, había reconocido la voz de quien gritaba su nombre, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¨Lucy…¨

Le dice el sheriff saliendo de entre los árboles y poniéndose enfrente de ella con el arma en una de sus manos.

-¨Quiero que me expliques… quiero… quiero que me digas TU, TU, con tus palabras lo que está pasando… porque yo no entiendo nada… quiero entender… quiero pensar que… que todo esto es una maldita equivocación… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto Lucy?¨

-¨No entenderías Tom¨

-¨ENTONCES EXPLICAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ LUCY…. EXPLICAMELO!!!¨

-¨Tom… por favor… tienes que entender que no podía permitir que el demonio entrara en nuestras vidas…¨

-¨ ¿EL DEMONIO LUCY? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?¨- Le dice incrédulo- ¨El único demonio que yo veo aquí…. EL UNICO MONSTRUO QUE VEO AQUÍ ERES TU¨

Lucy se inclina rápidamente y toma el arma del oficial a su lado, apuntando a su esposo, y es cuando Dogget sale apuntando a Lucy, que solo lo mira sorprendida, sintiéndose rodeada, caminando unos pasos atrás, no sin antes mirar lo cerca que estaba ya del acantilado.

-¨Baje el arma Sra. Mackenzie¨

-¨Vallase de aquí agente Dogget, esto es algo que tengo que arreglar yo con ella… no tiene nada que hacer aquí¨

-¨Señor con el debido respeto… las cosas no deben de terminar así… ella tiene que pagar… usted no tiene por que involucrarse en esto, nadie está diciendo que usted es culpable de algo aquí…¨

-¨Soy culpable agente Dogget…¨- le dice mirando con desprecio a Lucy- ¨Soy culpable por haber tenido al mismo demonio en mi casa, en mi pueblo todo este tiempo… sin si quiera haberme dado cuenta… tuve al mismo demonio burlándose de mi desde que esta pesadilla inicio y no pude verlo¨

-¨Tom…¨

-¨CALLATEEEE!!! No quiero tus excusas Lucy… ¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarles la vida a todas esas mujeres… a sus hijos? POR DIOS LUCY!!! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?¨

-¨Ellas vivían en pecado Tom… necesitaba purificar sus almas…´¨

-¨TU NO ERES DIOS LUCY… TÚ… TÚ NO PUEDES DECIDIR ESO….¨

-¨CLARO QUE PUEDO TOM!!!!... claro que puedo¨- dice en un susurro.

-¨Estas enferma Lucy… eres una maldita enferma…¨

Dogget solo mantiene apuntando su arma a Lucy, pero no deja de mirar al sheriff, que conforme avanza el tiempo pierde los estribos, Dogget poco poco se acerca a el, el otro oficial solo yace en el piso observando la escena con una cara de pánico que no puede evitar, sosteniendo su rodilla.

-¨Sra. Mackenzie solo suelte el arma, y vallamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar… donde pueda recibir la ayuda que necesita…¨

-¨No agente Dogget… no no… no necesito ayuda… estoy lista… estoy lista para esto…¨

Dice abriendo los brazos y soltando el arma.

-¨Estoy lista Tom…¨- le dice sonriendo- ¨Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?... mátame…¨

El sheriff la mira desconcertado por un momento y después apunta el arma de nuevo a ella.

-¨Señor… no… no lo haga… ¨

-¨Ella lo merece agente Dogget¨- ni si quiera se molesta en mirarlo.

Dogget cada vez más nervioso, en una situación totalmente fuera de sus manos.

-¨Su hija lo necesita… Jasy está a punto de dar a luz… ¿No quiere conocer a su nieto?¨

Voltea verlo de inmediato, tanta rabia y tanto odio lo habían hecho olvidarse por un momento de su hija, de Jasy, en cualquier momento tendría a su bebe, sabía lo que ese hijo significaba para ella y para Austin.

-¨Yo mate a todas esas mujeres Tom… las mate con mis manos como mate a mi madre…¨

La atención del sheriff y Dogget regresan a ella, que sin escrúpulo alguno relata sus horrendas acciones, como si fuera la cosa más normal y natural del mundo.

-¨Yo les quite la vida y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario… y lo seguiría haciendo mientras Dios me lo pidiera… purifique sus almas Tom, eso es lo que tú no puedes entender… purifique sus almas y exorcice sus demonios¨

-¨No Lucy… las mataste a sangre fría…¨

-¨Se suicidaron Tom…¨

-¨Usted las drogo Sra. Mackenzie¨

-¨Las hice ver la realidad en la que vivían, las ayude a liberarse de sus pecados¨

Ella vuelve a reírse sarcásticamente y da unos pasos al frente lentamente, enfrentándolos.

-¨Yo solo las hice ver cada unos de sus errores¨

-¨Usted se aprovecho de la debilidad emocional y sus alucinaciones para hacerlas ver algo que no era… las hizo ver lo que usted cree que es correcto…¨

-¨LAS AYUDE…!!! LAS AYUDE!!! DIOS MIO USTEDES ESTAN TAN CIEGOS… LAS AYUDE… las ayude a seguir lo que es el mandato de dios…¨

El sheriff niega con la cabeza y vuelve a apuntar su arma, ella de inmediato cambia el semblante y detiene sus pasos.

-¨Se acabo Lucy… se acabo…¨- le dice suavemente con una sonrisa, mientras unas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

-¨Sheriff Mackenzie… no…¨

Pero ya es muy tarde, con las palabras de Dogget el sheriff aprieta el gatillo y deja salir dos disparos que van directo al pecho de Lucy.

Ella solo lo mira asombrada con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente, palpándose las heridas y la sangre que emana de ellas.

El sheriff se acerca a ella lentamente a ella, con el rostro desencajado y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, tomándola del brazo, casi parados a la orilla de la montaña, con el mar sonando a sus espaldas.

-¨Es lo que querías ¿verdad?... Que dios perdone todo lo el daño que has hecho Lucy¨

Pasa una mano por su cabello y con un pequeño empujón Lucy trastabillea y cae por el acantilado, solo escuchándose el golpe en el agua y perdiéndose entre el mar y la oscuridad.

El sheriff se voltea con el oficial y sin si quiera Dogget imaginarlo da un disparo mas, y el hombre cae desvanecido en el suelo, Dogget no hace más que acercarse y bajar su arma mientras con la maga de su camisa le quita el arma y se la coloca en el cinturón de su pantalón.

-¨Se acabo agente Dogget… se acabo por fin…¨

Le dice sonriéndole, emitiendo un largo suspiro desde lo profundo de sus pulmones, por fin se sentía tranquilo, por fin se sentía en paz.

** \--------------------------------------------------------- **

Mulder había logrado que Scully al menos se alejara un poco de la orilla del acantilado, y lo había hecho solo hablándole, aunque no parecía entender lo que le decía totalmente al menos seguía su voz, empuñando el cuchillo fuerte en su mano.

Ni siquiera había logrado acercarse por miedo a que en cualquier momento ella corriera hacia el lado incorrecto y tropezara entre la oscuridad de la noche, y considerando que estaban en el borde de la montaña, prefería tener paciencia hasta que pudiera actuar en un lugar más seguro, donde ella no corriera peligro, y esto era más en el interior del bosque, pero le estaba costando muchísimo, Scully no hablaba, solo decía su nombre en susurros casi imperceptibles, decía su nombre como una plegaria, como si fuera lo único que su cerebro en ese momento supiera.

-¨Scully… vamos… lo que sea que estés viendo… lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza no… no es realidad Scully… tienes que escucharme…¨

Solo movía su cabeza por momentos y caminaba a pasos lentos y torpes.

-¨Tú no quieres esto Mulder… por qué no nos dejas en paz¨

Por fin unas palabras más, pero que se clavaban como cuchillos en la piel de Mulder.

-¨Lo que sea que esa mujer te dijo… Scully… no es verdad… Diablos Scully¨

Ella se detiene en seco, cuando un aire frio comienza a correr, baja su cabeza como si agudizara el oído, como si escuchara algo que Mulder ni si quiera percibe.

Vuelve a subir el cuchillo pasándolo por sus dedos

-¨Ellos dicen que esto no está bien…¨

-¨Scully… solo somos tu y yo aquí…¨

Ella niega con la cabeza y voltea hacia todos lados lentamente, como si alguien la acechara, Mulder por reflejo voltea, pero lo único que ve a su alrededor son árboles y arbustos, y a las espaldas de ella, metros mas allá el borde que da al acantilado.

Pero en la cabeza de Scully la historia es completamente diferente, ella solo veía ojos observándola por todos lados, acechándola, justo como se había sentido desde que había llegado a ese pueblo, observada y juzgada por cada persona con la que se topaba a su paso.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que todo en su vida había estado mal desde un principio, que todas sus decisiones habían estado mal, tantas personas habían padecido por su culpa, por culpa de Mulder.

_ ´Mulder era el culpable de todo´ _

_ ´Mulder era el que había desatado todo su tormento´ _

_ ´Él y solo él era culpable de que ella sufriera una y otra vez, por seguir su lucha, su búsqueda´ _

_ ´Como podía haber sido tan tonta, tan ingenua en creer que el cambiaria todo por ellos, como podía si quiera pensar que el dejaría su búsqueda por permaneces a su lado´ _

_ ´Él ni si quiera era un hombre de familia, creció en una familia rota, creció en una familia disfuncional´ _

_ ´Qué clase de amor podría brindarle a su hijo, que cosa pudiera enseñarle el´ _

_ ´Tenia la sangre de uno de sus peores enemigos corriendo por todo su cuerpo´ _

_ ´Por su cuerpo corría la sangre del demonio más grande que los acosaba incluso en sus sueño, el que los había hecho pasar por terribles pesadillas que hasta la fecha habían dejado heridas tan profundas imposibles de sanar´ _

Y de pronto la realización de todo llego, como una luz que ilumina todo a su paso, dejando ver la claridad a la verdad que necesitaba, todo encajaba en su cabeza, a su modo, una idea equivocada de la realidad, pero que para ella, en ese momento tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

_ ´Su hijo… su hijo traía la sangre de ese demonio´ _

_ ´No podía traer al mundo a un demonio mas… no podía darle más poder a esa gente´ _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Scully, y Mulder no podía sentirse más angustiado al no saber qué cosas cruzaban sus pensamientos, al no saber ni si quiera como ayudarla.

Ella comenzó a dar pequeños pasos de nuevo hacia atrás.

-¨Dana…¨

-¨CALLATE!! CALLATE… NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!!!¨

Le dice mientras se cubre los oídos negando con la cabeza, con el cuchillo aun en una de sus manos al que Mulder no le perdía la vista de encima.

-¨Tu… por tu culpa… tu eres el demonio…tu…¨

-¨Dana por favor tienes que escucharme…¨

Ella vuelve a empuñar el cuchillo y sin más se hace un corte en una de sus antebrazos, la sangre comienza a emanar de las herida.

El intenta acercarse pero ella da unos pasos más hacia atrás y lo apunta con el cuchillo.

-¨No te atrevas a acercarte… no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima¨

-¨Scully…¨

-¨No Mulder… NOO!! NO!!¨

Y vuelve a hacerse otro corte en el brazo volviendo a dar pasos torpes hacia atrás, ya a dos o tres metros del borde.

Mulder comienza a sentirse nervioso, y decide que no puede esperar más, todo está fuera de control y necesita actuar ya.

Sin pensarlo más, cuando ella se gira para caminar al borde Mulder corre y la toma de la cintura con toda la fuerza que tiene, no sin antes sentir el filo de la navaja del cuchillo pasar por su hombro.

Estaban tan cerca de la orilla.

Mulder toma la muñeca de Scully y hace que suelte el cuchillo de una buena vez, tropezando en el acto y cayendo sobre su espalda con ella encima, que no hace más que intentar zafarse de el.

Demasiado cerca del borde que escuchaba como las pequeñas olas chocaban en los riscos en el fondo, tan cerca que si miraba de reojo podía ver el mar, y una Scully que no reconocía, una Scully que ni si quiera sabía que tenía tanta fuerza.

-¨Scully por favor… te estás haciendo daño¨

Pero ella no escuchaba, no escuchaba ni una sola de sus palabras.

Hasta que por fin se detuvo y se quedo quieta, mirando de nuevo ensimismada la luna, podía ver el reflejo de ella en sus ojos azules sin brillo.

-¨Llego el momento…¨- le dice con apenas un hilo de voz.

Mulder la sostiene firmemente de las muñecas, pero ya no lucha, los músculos de el están tensos ante el esfuerzo, casi podía sentir calambres en sus brazos, pero no quería soltarla, no podía soltarla; sus dedos  empapándose un poco de la sangre que brota de sus heridas lentamente, siente su piel fría al contacto.

Ella cierra los ojos y se deja caer hacia un lado, Mulder se incorpora lo más rápido que puede intentando tomarla de la cintura, pero la barriga de ella le impide sostenerla con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peso le gana.

Queda boca abajo sosteniendo a Scully de uno de sus brazos.

Mulder puede no siquiera puede ver el fondo por la oscuridad y la neblina que se ha formado, pero escucha el mar, y las olas chocar con las piedras.

Intenta que ella coopere agarrando su mano pero ella ni si quiera hace el esfuerzo, si no todo lo contrario, ha soltado su mano y a él no le ha quedado más que sostenerla del antebrazo con fuerza mientras intenta aferrarse con la otra mano a tierra.

Aunque todas las piedras sueltas y lo húmedo de la brisa sobre el piso lleno de plantas no le ayudan, si no que lo hacen resbalar, además de sentir como va perdiendo fuerza en su brazo, resbalándose poco a poco de Scully.

-¨Por dios Scully… Dana!!¨

-¨Se acabo… todo se acabo…¨

Le dice ella sin si quiera mirarlo, pero Mulder sigue intentando sacar más fuerza, respirando con fuerza, agotándose a cada momento, siente el calor en su pecho por el esfuerzo.

-¨No luches mas Mulder¨

Y es ahí cuando ella enfrenta su mirada nuevamente, la luz de la luna ilumina una parte de su semblante, y aunque su mirada se veía vacía, Mulder no podía dejar de luchar, necesitaba encontrar más fuerzas.

El sigue luchando por subirla y apretarla con fuerza, pero es como cargar un peso muerto, y el pequeño balanceo de su cuerpo colgando en la nada no le ayuda en lo mas mínimo.

-¨Scully por favor…¨

Siente como su cuerpo se resbala milímetro a milímetro, por más que se aferra la frustración y coraje de Mulder al no poder subirla comienzan a dejarlo terriblemente exhausto, por un momento siente que ya no puede más.

-¨No puedes hacerme esto Scully… DANA NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!!¨

Como podía estar pasando todo de esa manera, si  tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes, cuando estaban más adentro en el bosque, pudieran haber evitado todo, pero ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la nada, con la vida de Scully dependiendo de el… no podía perder a una persona más en su vida, no podía perderla a ella, no podría perdonárselo nunca, ni si quiera sabía si podía llegar a vivir sin ella.

Ella voltea nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

-¨Te amo Mulder…¨

El puede ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, la cordura en ellas, es la voz de Scully quien habla.

Intenta hacer el esfuerzo una vez más, cuando siente que alguien lo sostiene de las piernas y otra persona se acerca a la orilla boca abajo estirando su mano haciendo fuerte su agarre al brazo de Scully.

-¨Estamos aquí Mulder…¨

Le dice Skinner agitado al tener que recorrer todo el lugar a ciegas y con una simple lámpara durante un buen tiempo, uno de los hombres que los acompañaban se habían llevado a Jasy, no sin antes buscar en el botiquín de la camioneta del sheriff algún tranquilizante para llevar consigo y poder administrarle a Scully.

Mulder no hace más que dejar salir un suspiro aliviado y con la ayuda de él suben a Scully por fin a tierra firme.

Skinner la sostiene en su regazo mientras Mulder se gira sobre su espalda respirando pesadamente, agotado.

-¨No estamos lejos del auto… necesitamos llevar a Scully a un hospital¨

El se incorpora y toma a Scully entre sus brazos, pasando la mano por su cabello, acomodando sus mechones, rozando su mejilla.

Esta semi-inconsciente, su piel esta helada, su pulso débil.

-¨Vamos Mulder…¨

Le dice Dogget ayudándolo a levantarse, para después Mulder cargar a Scully todo el trayecto hasta el auto.

Al llegar, se suben a la camioneta, que era del padre de Austin, Skinner se pone al volante, y como copiloto el sheriff y Dogget,  Mulder se acomoda atrás, Scully casi en el regazo de él, sostiene su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo se tiende en lo largo del asiento.

El entrelaza su mano con la de ella con fuerza, y deposita un beso en sus dedos.

-¨Todo estará bien… todo estará bien…¨

-¨Estoy tan cansada…¨- le dice apenas.

-¨Solo mantente despierta Scully, no tardaremos en llegar al hospital estarás bien…¨

-¨Lo siento tanto….¨- dice llorando mientras cierra sus ojos, sus labios tiene un color casi purpura, y su piel cada vez se siente más helada.

-¨Vamos Scully solo… solo… sigue hablándome… estoy aquí…¨

Ella vuelve a intentar hablar pero la voz simplemente no sale de sus labios, Mulder se inclina un poco para poder escucharla y ella vuelve a decir algo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, sus labios fríos rozan casi la piel de su mejilla.

-¨Te amo…¨

Y con eso ella cierra los ojos, Mulder no hace más que abrazarla con fuerza, tomando su pulso nuevamente… aun es débil, pero continua con vida, ella estará bien, tenía que estar bien.

Los demás solo veían la escena por el retrovisor, aliviados de que al menos Scully estuviera con vida.

**Hospital general ¨Santa Marie¨**  
**01:46 HRS**.

En cuanto habían llegado al hospital el personal de urgencias se llevo a Scully para revisarla y canalizarla y darle los primeros cuidados, no dejaron entrar a Mulder mas allá por más que lo había intentado, usando incluso sus artimañas como agente del FBI, Skinner simplemente lo había detenido y estaban en la sala de espera.

Dogget se había ido a la comisaria con el sheriff, necesitaban arreglar algunas cosas, en los cofres que Lucy había desenterrado venían cartas y alguna que otra foto o pertenencia de cada una de las víctimas.

Las cartas eran muy explicitas y era la prueba crucial de que Lucy padecía algún desorden mental debido a los traumas que sufrió de pequeña por el fanatismo de su madre.

Con toda esta información escrita de su puño y letra, mas de 10 oficiales a cargo del sheriff habían sido dados de baja y dispuestos a una orden superior para el juicio y condena que les correspondiera de acuerdo al nivel de sus actos y lo involucrados que estaban en cada caso con todas las víctimas, ya que unos solo habían funcionado como observadores o los que seguían y brindaban información, otros como Romson, eran igual o peor que Lucy.

El fanatismo de algunos era tal que no entendían el nivel de daños de la situación, Dogget  jamás podrían entender como la mente humana es tan vulnerable algunas veces, que una mujer con los idealismos de Lucy podía manipular a su antojo de la manera más sencilla, solo hablándoles, engañándolos con lo rebuscadas de sus palabras y lo adornadas de sus oraciones y lecturas.

Como una persona podía convencer a otra de matar y hacerles daño a varias personas sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia, sin la menor culpabilidad.

Mientras tanto Mulder esperaba ansioso en la sala de espera junto con Skinner, aunque estaban cansados y agotados, necesitaban saber que Scully estaba fuera de peligro y que el bebe estaba bien.

Pero nadie había salido a dar ningún tipo de información desde que estaban ahí, Skinner había intentado obtener algo, pero las respuestas de las enfermeras eran siempre las mismas, que debían e esperar un poco a que el médico saliera y hablara con ellos.

-¨No se qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado Walter… gracias¨

Le dice Mulder recargado en la silla, con su cabeza tomando hasta la pared, los ojos cerrados.

-¨Yo en verdad lamento que todo esto pasara así, jamás me imagine que las cosas se complicarían tanto¨

-¨Debí insistir en que se quedara… yo debí insistir cuando esto empezó a darme un mal presentimiento¨

Las puertas se abren y un medico sale por fin, ambos se levantan.

-¨ ¿Usted es su esposo?¨- le dice el médico dirigiéndose a Mulder.

-¨Yo… ammm…¨- comienza a decir nervioso.

-¨Si… él es…¨- dice Skinner interrumpiéndolo, ofreciéndole una mirada de reojo, el médico se le queda mirando por un momento- ¨Ella es agente federal, soy su superior¨

-¨ ¿Cómo esta ella… el bebe?¨- por fin articula Mulder angustiado.

-¨Esta fuera de peligro… ambos… ambos están fuera de peligro, ha perdido algo de sangre, pero nada que no se recupere con descanso, las heridas en sus brazos no son profundas, aunque tuvieron que llegar algunos puntos… amm… despertó hace un momento pero está demasiado cansada así que le di un tranquilizante… quisiera tenerla en observación un par de días de ser posible… ¨

-¨ ¿El bebe… el bebe está bien?¨

-¨Esta bien… esta perfecto… le pudimos hacer una ecografía y los latidos son normales, su movimiento es normal… no hay nada que nos indique que tenga algún daño, el embarazo seguirá su curso normal…¨

Al menos las palabras los hacían sentirse más aliviados y más tranquilos.

-¨ ¿Puedo verla?¨

-¨Ella está dormida… por qué mejor no va y se cambia… descanse un rato… en un par de horas les permitiré entrar con ella… también necesito terminar de completar una información y unas firmas, lo haremos a primera hora mañana… ¨

Ambos asienten y el médico se retira.

-¨Yo me quedare… ve a cambiarte… toma una ducha y…¨- le propone Skinner.

-¨No… no quiero alejarme de ella…¨

-¨Mírate Mulder… por favor ve al hotel y descansa un poco… no me moveré de aquí¨

Mulder le ofrece una mirada, la misma que Scully le ofrece cuando empieza a hablar de sus conspiraciones gubernamentales y cosas paranormales, la misma mirada incrédula y escéptica.

Skinner de inmediato lo nota y no puede evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojen un poco, sabe a lo que Mulder hace alusión, y se siente avergonzado, aun así mantiene su postura firme.

-¨No me iré ni un minuto de aquí Mulder… estaré al pendiente y te hablare si algo llega a surgir, si se requiere de mi presencia… no me moveré de aquí ni aunque me encañonaran con un arma¨

Mulder se ríe un poco y asiente.

Sabe que necesita cambiarse de ropa y asearse un poco, no quería que Scully lo viera así, y quería que estuviera tranquila.

Los cortes que le había hecho con el cuchillo solo habían sido algunos rallones sobre la piel y el personal e enfermería se habían ya encargado de hacerle la curación que debían, así que salió del hospital rumbo al hotel.

No dormiría solo tomaría una ducha, se cambiaria y regresaría de inmediato al hospital para estar a su lado en cuanto despertara.

**06:21 HRS**.

Mulder no se había despegado ni un minuto de a lado de la cama de Scully, permanecía sentado a su lado sosteniendo su mano, había dormido un poco recargando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, se había tomado el tiempo para acariciar su barriga sintiendo los movimientos de su hijo tras el contacto, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, para él era una señal de que el bebe estaba bien.

Skinner se había retirado a cambiar justo cuando Mulder llego al hospital y de ahí rumbo a la comisaria junto con Dogget, que después de darse una vuelta por el hospital y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien con Scully había regresado al hotel.

En la comisaria todo era un caos, Dogget y Skinner seguían armando el caso para darlo por concluido, ayudando en lo que podían para que el sheriff se organizara de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Lucy había sido encontrado después de una expedición por el acantilado, al igual que el del otro oficial, Dogget no había dicho ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, y todo se había tomado como si el sheriff hubiera actuado por defensa personal.

Dogget sabía que no era lo correcto, y que no estaba bien encubrir los hechos, siempre ha sido un hombre con fuertes convicciones en lo bueno y lo malo, y una parte de el sabía que tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo a su esposa, bien o mal, aunque esa mujer estuviera enferma el había apretado el gatillo y con eso quitado la vida a una persona, lo justo es que se cumpliera lo que la ley dictaba, pero también quería entenderlo, quería entender lo duro que había sido para el pasar por todo eso, que toda la gente en la que el depositaba su confianza lo traicionaran de esa manera, así que decidió que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar por alto y que el intentara seguir su vida a lado de su hija y su nieto.

Sacándolo de sueño Mulder abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir un ligero movimiento en los dedos de Scully, se levanto rápidamente y observo como ella comenzaba a despertar pesadamente, sus ojos apenas se abrían.

-¨ ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?¨- le dice con un hilo de voz, pasando la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos un poco, siente como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de ella, su cuerpo pesado, adolorido.

El acaricia su cabello y deposita un beso en su frente.

-¨Estas en el hospital… todo está bien…¨

Ella intenta incorporarse un poco pero su cuerpo definitivamente no coopera, y sin quererlo emite un quejido de dolor al querer apoyarse en su brazo.

-¨No te muevas… ¿que necesitas…?¨

Ella vuelve a dejar caer su cuerpo en la cama y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-¨Estoy algo mareada…¨

-¨Debe ser por los medicamentos…¨

Le dice besando su mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella los abre de nuevo, puede ver la preocupación y el cansancio en su rostro, no hace más que sonreírle y apretar sutilmente su mano.

-¨El bebe…¨

-¨Todo está bien Scully… el bebe está bien…¨- le dice interrumpiéndola.

Ella asiente y con su mano libre acaricia su barriga de arriba abajo por un momento, se detiene por unos segundos al sentir los movimientos sutiles del bebe.

-¨Creo que le gusta tu voz Mulder…¨

El solo sonríe y suelta la mano de Scully para posar ambas en su vientre y dar un pequeño beso.

-¨Hola campeón…¨- mira a Scully de reojo- ¨O campeona… ¿Cómo estás ahí adentro he…?¨

-¨No puedo recordar nada Mulder…¨

Le dice ya Scully cambiando el semblante a serio, algo preocupada.

-¨No creo que valga la pena recordar lo que paso Scully… todo está resuelto ya… en cuanto el doctor lo indique nos iremos a casa…¨

-¨Pero Jasy… y la Sra. Mackenzie…¨

-¨ ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la extraoficial?¨

Le ayuda a sentarse un poco en la cama, acomodándole el respaldo para que estuviera más cómoda, y después va por un vaso de agua  ayudándole a beberlo.  
-¨La oficial…¨

-¨Te contare ambas de todas maneras… la oficial es que Lucy Mackenzie es la causante de todas esas muertes, de cada una de ellas con ayuda de más de 10 oficiales de la policía de este pueblo… era una mujer muy trastornada Scully pero con un gran don de convencimiento si me permites decirlo… así que en esta versión puedo decirte que ella está muerta… cayó en el acantilado, con dos heridas de bala en el pecho junto con uno de los oficiales que la ayudaban…¨

Ella alza la ceja desconcertada.

-¨Tengo miedo si quiera de preguntar Mulder…  ¿Logro escapar?¨

-¨No por supuesto que no… la versión extraoficial, me lo ha contado Dogget…¨- die sentándose en la orilla de la cama- ¨El sheriff Mackenzie la mato, a ella y a un oficial mas…¨

-¨Mulder…¨

-¨Se tomo como defensa personal, no se han levantado cargos de ningún tipo considerando la evidencia que tenían encentra de esta mujer, el estado ya ha interferido de manera directa en este caso, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, está cerrado Skinner se está encargando de todo… y tenias razón… no era un expediente X¨

-¨Siempre tengo la razón…¨

-¨Te daré esta por buena solamente porque estas convaleciente en estos momentos¨

Ella se ríe un poco y vuelve a tomar su mano.

-¨Solo quiero regresar a casa…¨

-¨Hablare con el médico y le diré que ya has despertado…  el quiere tenerte en observación un par de días…¨

-¨No es necesario Mulder yo…¨

-¨Noo… no Scully, el médico decidirá qué es lo mejor para ti y para el bebe… si él considera que esta bien para ti moverte y viajar… esta misma tarde saldríamos para Washington¨

Da un suspiro resignada y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, ´Los médicos eran los peores pacientes´, casi podía escuchar a Mulder recitándole la frase.

-¨Iré a buscarlo… no tardo…¨

Dice Mulder mientras se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Scully recordaba vagamente lo que le había pasado, solo fracciones de momentos, por más que quería organizar todo en su cabeza le era demasiado confuso.

La puerta se abre y Scully abre sus ojos rápidamente, observando como Jasy entra, vestida aun en una bata de hospital, con un bebe entre sus brazos, custodiada por una enfermera.

-¨Agente Scully…¨

-¨Jasy… dios mío…!!!¨  
   
Le dice ella sorprendida con una sonrisa, Jasy no duda en acercarse hasta la cama, y regresándole la sonrisa se lo acerca.

-¨¿Quiere cargarlo?¨

Scully estira sus brazos adoloridos, y aunque le duelen un poco no puede evitar sentir la emoción de cargar al bebe.

-¨Es hermoso… ¨- mientras acaricia su pequeña manita, el bebe ni si quiera se percata de en donde esta, es tan pequeño y frágil, tan indefenso que Scully no puede evitar sentirse emocionada y unas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos azules.

-¨Lo siento… lo siento… es solo que… ammm… no se… es hermoso Jasy…¨

-¨Es una niña…¨- Scully la mira desconcertada, ya que la manta y la ropa que otra el bebe es de color azul pastel- ¨Una pequeña confusión supongo… todo este tiempo nos habían dicho que era un niño… así que todo lo que tenias era azul… supongo que no importa por ahora…¨

Dice riéndose nerviosa mientras observa como Scully pasa sus dedos suavemente por su cabeza, por las mejillas de su hija.

-¨La llamaremos Kat… ¿de Katherine?¨- vuelve a mirarla sorprendida, sin entender si quiera lo que acaba de escuchar de los labios de Jasy- ¨Su compañero… me dijo que su nombre era Dana Katherine Scully… y simplemente me encanto… creo que ese nombre le sienta…¨

Ella niega con la cabeza observando de nuevo a la bebe y regresándole la mirada a Jasy.

-¨No tienes que hacer esto…¨

-¨Es una manera de disculparme con usted… por lo que le hice cuando vino a verme… ¿ayer?¨

Scully comienza a recordar algunas cosas, el entrar al cuarto de Jasy y después alguien agarrándola fuertemente por la espalda.

-¨En verdad lo siento agente Scully… yo… yo solo… solo quería…¨

-¨Yo te entiendo Jasy… en verdad… no tienes nada de que disculparte… tu viste por la vida de tu hijo… está bien…¨

-¨Debí ser más valiente y confrontar a mi padre en lugar de dejar que siguieran pasando las cosas… pudiera haber evitado tanto si hubiera tenido el valor de confrontarlo…¨  
-¨Ya paso Jasy… no te tortures mas por eso… y no tienes que hacer esto… en verdad que no…¨

-¨Quiero hacerlo… y Austin está de acuerdo… está encantado con el nombre… usted es una mujer muy valiente, fuerte… y yo quiero que mi hija sea igual…¨

-¨Gracias Jasy…¨

En ese momento Mulder entra y se sorprende al encontrar a Jasy dentro de la habitación, pero pronto pierde el interese cuando ve a Scully con el bebe entre sus brazos, se veía tan hermosa, así que no hacen más que sonreírse el uno al otro, faltaba poco para que ellos pudieran tener la dicha de cargar al suyo propio en su regazo.

  
_**EPÍLOGO**_

**25 DE DICIEMBRE**  
**Georgetown**  
**Departamento de Scully**  
**19:21 HRS**.

   
-¨ ¿Y bien…? ¿Te gusta así Scully?¨

Le dice Mulder  desde arriba, parado en un banco de madera mientras coloca una gran estrella de cristal en la punta del árbol de navidad que habían comprado hacia ya unas semanas.

La verdad es que ya había pasado noche buena, y después del reposo de Scully y el trabajo, no habían tenido tiempo de adornarlo, las prisas les habían ganado.

Después de todo habían decidido que pasarían la noche de navidad con la madre de Scully, bajo la insistencia de ella por supuesto que los llamaba todos los días, a todas horas para rogarles que fueran, su madre estaba ansiosa por la llegada del bebe, todos estaban ansiosos y felices por ella, por ambos, que aunque no habían dicho palabra de quien era el padre de ese bebe, la Sra. Scully se lo suponía, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saberlo.

 Había sido una buena velada, convivir con su madre era algo que Mulder siempre había disfrutado, le encantaba el calor de hogar que les ofrecía, casi podía decir que lo hacía sentir en casa, en verdad sentía el cariño de una madre en ella, y aunque Bill no paraba de acecharlo y querer comer vivo con la mirada, la noche había sido buena.

Al día siguiente después del medio día regresaron a casa, tomaron una ducha y una pequeña siesta en el sillón, al despertar Mulder decidió que aunque la fecha hubiera pasado el árbol debía de estar adornado, y eso hicieron.

-¨Perfecto…¨

Contesta Scully mientras lo mira y supervisa el trabajo sentada en el sillón, con una cobija tapando sus piernas y una parte de su barriga, la tarde ya había caído y con ella el frio del invierno.

Se baja del banco y comienza a levantar las cajas de plástico en donde ella guardaba algunos adornos, así como la basura de nuevos que se habían comprado ese día.

Después de levantar las cosas y preparar unas tazas de chocolate caliente, Mulder regresa a la sala, le da una taza a Scully y enciende las luces del árbol.

Orgulloso de su trabajo voltea a ver a Scully con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¨Creo que después de todo estas cosas se me dan muy bien Scully… ¿Soy genial o qué?¨

Comienzan a reírse y se sienta a lado de ella en el sillón, ella se recarga en su pecho y el pasa una mano por atrás de su hombro, acariciando suavemente su brazo.

-¨Gracias por hacer todo esto Mulder…¨

-¨Tus deseos son ordenes para mi…¨

-¨Recuérdame recitarte esa frase la próxima vez que me hagas viajar en medio de la nada en vísperas de navidad Mulder¨

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde aquel caso, y la realidad de todo es que solo querían olvidar todo lo sucedido, dejar eso atrás.

Se quedan en silencio mientras toman el contenido de sus tasas, Scully deja la suya en la pequeña mesa enfrente de ella y él hace lo mismo, atrayéndola después contra su pecho, no sin antes depositar un dulce besos en sus labios, ella no hace más que dejarse llevar, es un beso tierno, que demuestra todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, acaricia su mejilla mientras continua explorando cada rincón de su boca lentamente y sin prisas.

Se separan por unos segundos y el deposita un eso en su frente para después permitirle que se acurruque entre sus brazos, tapándose ambos con la cobija.

Le encantaba sentir su calor, le encantaba estar en sus brazos, la hacían sentirse protegida

-¨Hola pequeño… pequeña… otra vez yo…¨

Dice Mulder hablándole a su barriga mientras la caricia dulcemente.

-¨Se que debes estar ocupado haciendo todo eso que los bebes hacen dentro de la barriga… ¨- Scully no puede evitar reírse- ¨ Tu mama cree que soy un payaso… espero por lo menos que tú me trates con respeto...¨- ella vuelve a reírse- ¨Así que… bueno… solo quiero decirte que … por favor dejes de molestar a mama un poco y la dejes descansar…¨- el bebe parece reaccionar a su voz y comienza a moverse-¨Exacto… justo eso… justo eso es lo que NO tienes que hacer… deja de dar volteretas y duerme un poco… ¨

El bebe sigue moviéndose y pateando, haciendo que la piel del vientre de Scully se levante un poco en algunas partes.

-¨ ¿Duele?¨

-¨Un poco… no siempre…¨- ella se queda tocando su vientre con ambas manos- ¨No cabe duda que es igual de desentendido y revoltoso que su padre… ¿qué hare con él y contigo juntos Mulder? Van a volverme loca…¨

El comienza a reírse ajeno a lo que acaba de escuchar, hasta que por fin lo piensa por unos segundos y se queda serio, se incorpora un poco, levantando a Scully de su pecho para verla a los ojos, ella lo mira desconcertada mientras levanta la ceja divertida, sin entender lo que pasa.

-¨ ¿Qué?...¨- pero él no dice ni una palabra solo la mira con la boca abierta y una ligera sonrisa en los labios- ¨ ¿Mulder? ¿Qué pasa?¨

-¨Lo dijiste…¨

-¨Mulder… ¿de qué hablas?¨

-¨Acabas de decirlo Scully…¨

-¨POR DIOS MULDER… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien?¨- le dice tocando su frente y después agarrando su muñeca para tomar su pulso, jugando con él, realmente no tenía idea de que le habla.

-¨Dijiste ´Desentendi-DO´ ´Revolto-SO´…  y ´ ¿Qué hare con ´EL´…?´¨- le dice el dándole el énfasis a las ultimas silabas.

-¨Si eso dije… ¿Que con eso Mulder?¨

El se acerca más a ella y pone sus manos en su vientre de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarla y vuelve a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza e intensidad, mordiendo un poco más su labio inferior, corta el beso y recarga su frente con la de ella mientras acuna con sus manos sus mejillas.

-¨Es un niño… es un niño Scully…¨

Ella abre los ojos y asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, lo jala hacia ella poniendo la mano en su cuello y vuelve a besarlo.

-¨Feliz Navidad Mulder…¨

Le dice como murmullo en su boca, el solo le sonríe y muerde un poco su labio inferior, recostándola sobre el sillón y el cargando su peso con sus brazos para no lastimarla, continua besándola por unos minutos mas y después se refugia en su cuello.

-¨Feliz navidad Scully…¨

Mulder sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, sabía el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Su lugar estaba al lado de ella y ahora de ese bebe, nada mas importaba, tenía una familia,  por fin encajaba en un lugar a la perfección, por fin alguien lo entendía y comprendía a sus demonios con tan solo mirarlo, en su cuerpo encontraba el refugio y el calor que le hacía falta, en sus ojos azules y cristalinos encontraba la paz que necesitaba, en sus manos la fortaleza para seguir adelante pese a todo y en su corazón el amor más sincero y puro que nadie le había ofrecido jamás.

  
**FIN…**

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden que estamos en FB como Fanfics Lovers World, queremos ser una gran familia y hablar de nuestra serie favorita.


End file.
